The Akatsuki Invaded My House
by Sweet-Confessions
Summary: I wake up one morning with the whole team of Akatsuki in my bedroom. What the heck could have happened and why are they here! Rated M for Hidan's big mouth 83 and maybe a little pervyness...
1. Surprise, Surprise

"Deidara-Sempai, look look! She's waking up!" I heard a voice yelling excitedly from above me.

"Shut up, Tobi, yeah!" Another voice snapped, more quietly. I blinked my eyes open, trying to adjust to the blurriness I always got when I first wake up. Something tickled my nose and I reached up to shove it away. It felt like....hair? As my vision became clear, my eyes widened.

Leaning over me were two figures. One with bright blonde hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes and another with an orange swirly mask. I blinked a few more times. Was I dreaming...? I must have been dreaming. Smiling, I reached up and wrapped my arms around Deidara's neck.

"Ahhhh, I was always hoping to dream of youuu..." I cooed, still half asleep as I pulled him on top of me and clung to him. Tobi gasped, pointing with a frantic finger.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI'S BEING A BAD BOY!!!!" He screamed and began to run around. Deidara blinked a few times and then smirked at me.

"Hey, un...you're not dreaming." He chuckled. My eyes shot open and I threw him off my bed and onto the floor. "Ow! What was that for, h'm?!" He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at me. I flew off my bed, staring at them in surprise.

"Wha-wha-wha?!!?!?" I exclaimed, pointing at Deidara. "H-How'd you get here?! Why are you in my house?! What's going on?!" I sucked in a breath. "Okay...I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming...I HAVE to be dreaming..." I rubbed my temples.

"Heh...the bitch is freaking out." I heard another voice from the corner. I turned my head and covered my mouth with my hand. There stood Hidan with the other boys....all of them. Kazuku, Sasori, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu. There was no Konan (Because she's not important to me).

After a long silence, I inhaled deeply...

And screamed.

Then I felt a little dizzy and sat back on my bed. "Ohhh...I must have been drugged." I moaned.

"Quit being a crybaby, girl. We don't know how we got here either..." Itachi had muttered, leaning against the wall like he was so cool. I glared at him, my eyes burning with resolve. Probably not a good thing to do. They could kill me easily. But I couldn't help that I hated the stupid Uchiha with such a passion, I wouldn't think twice about stabbing him in the face if I'd had a knife in my hand right at that moment.

"Hey, are you done with me yet? I was having fun there, un." Deidara popped up next to me, his hands pressed on the bed. I shrieked and flew off.

"Th-That was nothing! NOTHING!!! I mistook you for someone else!" I said, quickly my face turning red, waving my hands fast. He grinned and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh you won't fool me with that act, h'm. So you dream about me???" He laughed. My face brightened with embarrassment and I pulled my wrist away.

"N-No....no I don't. Get out of my house!" I pointed towards my door. Hidan laughed, walking over to grab my cheeks.

"Do you know who you're trying to boss around, darlin'?" He smiled, menacingly. I shivered. And shoved his hand away.

"At least get out of my room!" I ran past him and out into the hallway, waving my arms around frantically. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! The Akatsuki have raided my house!" I screamed to no one in particular. All the boys followed me into the living room. Kisame and Itachi took seats on my couch, Deidara and Tobi leaned against the wall and Hidan and Kazuku began to raid my fridge for food. I let them.

"Hey! Why the fuck isn't there anything good in here?!" Hidan yelled, glaring at me. I glared back.

"Because my parents are gone and I haven't bought any food yet. Looks like I'll need to though..." I replied, rubbing my temples as I tried to think straight. "H-Hey! Zetsu! Don't eat that!!!" I yelled, running over to stop Zetsu from eating my plant. He glared at me and I stopped. "Uhh....or eat it...sorry..." I backed away.

"Ms! Ms! Tobi wants to help you get food!" Tobi waved his hands in front of me. "What is pretty lady's name?!" He asked, giddily. I blinked a few times.

"Uhm...my name's Tessa." I told him, sweatdropping. He took my hands.

"Yaaay, Tessa!!!" He yelled. I smiled a bit.

"Tobi, you stay here and watch over everyone else, okay? And all of you!" She pointed at everyone. "DON"T. DESTROY. MY. HOUSE." I snapped as I pulled open the door and ran outside. "OH DAMN!!! What am I supposed to do?!" I yelled at myself, shaking my head back and forth. "I know...I'll call my friends...and they'll help..."

After realizing I didn't have my cell phone on me, I nearly fell over my feet. "I'm so stupid!" I'd left it inside....and I didn't want to go back in yet. I grabbed at my hair. "I might as well go find something to feed them or they WILL kill me..." I took my car to the nearest store and went shopping for a few foods items.

Packing the food in the car, I drove home to see Itachi and Kisame wandering around my front yard. Screaming, I ran at them. "What the hell are you doing? Get back in the house before someone sees you!" I yelled, shoving at them hurriedly. Itachi glared at me.

"Girl, you can't tell us what to do." Kisame snapped. I slapped him on the back of the head.

"I tell you what to do because my life is at risk and if someone sees you here dressed all weirdly, then we're going to have an even bigger problem. Now, be nice for once and help me with the groceries." I shoved three bags into each of their hands. "Be useful while you're here." I told them as I grabbed the rest of the bags, which took 3 trips and we all carried them inside. Hidan gave an annoyed growl as I walk in.

"Finally! We're starving, woman!!!" He yelled. I threw one of the bags at him. "Then eat something, jerk!" I looked inside another of my bags and threw it at Tobi. "Here, Tobi. I bought you some cookies." He jumped up and tackle-glomped me.

"Yaaaay, Tobi likes cookies! Thank you, Tessa-chan!" He exclaimed. I smiled and went to put the food away.

'What do I do...? What do I do???' I thought, nervously.

"So whatcha makin', un?" I heard a voice behind me and yelped, spinning around.

"Dei, don't scare me like that." I exhaled sharply, holding my hand over my heart. He smirked. Right, I'd forgotten. The Akatsuki liked to scare people. I frowned. "Well, I'm thinking of making whatever I want and just hope you'll eeat it. This kitchen is too small, so get out now." I shoved at him. He grabbed my wrist like he did earlier.

"Or do you really just wanna be left alone so you can daydream about me, h'm?" He asked, grinning evily. I blushed hard.

"I told you, I mistook you for someone else, now go away!" I turned away from him and began to cook, frying some eggs. Then I started on the bacon, something I was not good at. Every time it popped, I'd jump with a squeak, thinking the grease was gonna hit me and burn my skin off. And every time, I'd hear Deidara laughing at me by the doorless opening to the kitchen and I'd get him to go away for a few seconds by throwing eggshells at him.

After finally finishing up the bacon, I made a few pancakes, enough for each of us to have 2. Then I set everything up on the table with a sigh. "Okay, come get it." I jumped back as they literally attacked the meal. Well...let's leave it at this...I was sure my breakfast was not going to be saved.

As they argued, I slunk back into my room, my heart pounding and my eyes darted around for my phone. I punched in a number and waited for my fellow friend to pick up. She did after the first 2 rings. "Hel-?" I interrupted her before she could finish.

"Heeey, my BFFL, homie gee dawg, my sister from another mister. I uhm...I need your help." I said in a nervously casual tone, trying to make a joke of it. She yawned on the other side, sounding bored with my lame ass joke.

"Annnnd, for what?" She asked as I heard the members arguing noisily. "Who do you have over???"

"Eheheh...that's what I need help with...I think I may have been drugged...or something. Just come over, please." I begged. She yawned again.

"Alright, I'll be over there in about 2 hours." My mouth fell open.

"2 hours?! I have to wait that long?!?!" I cried, jumping up and down. "I am having a SERIOUS problem here!!!"

"CHILL! I have to eat and get ready and it'll take me about 10 minutes to walk there, okay?" She told me. "Honestly, I don't know why you're freaking out about having guests." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not just having guests...it's who the guests ARE...just get here as quickly as you can." I hung up the phone.

"Hey, girl! Get back here, now!" I heard Pein snap. I frowned and walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. They'd made a huge mess...but they managed to put their plates in the sink....

"Oh my God...what have I gotten into...?" I asked myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMPORTANT!!! READ!!!

Okay, so I've always wanted to do one of these, and I finally started. Here's my gift to you. I'm going to add three peoples into the story to be my friends. 8D

Which means the first three people to review this story shall be in my story if they want to. Here are my requirements though.

Be one of the first three

When you write the review, tell me which of the Akatsuki members you love the most (Deidara has been taken 83). If you are in the top three but the man you wanted was already taken, then you'll have to choose another, sorry.

Please give me your real name if you wanna be in the story. I will not stalk you or hunt you down or anything LOL. If you really aren't comfortable giving me your real name, then simply give me a nickname that matches. (nothing like jellybean or cookie or anything plz) You can tell me how you look as well, if you want to.

Last but not least, I'll need your personality to get your character straight. Heheh.

So please, just message me in the review box and I hope you get in first to third! Even if you don't, please still read my story if you like it. Thank you.

~Crystal-White-Blood


	2. No Help

Okay, well all the spots are filled in OwO Sorry for those who didn't get there in time D: And congrats to there people!

Exterminate w/ Itachi

ioOShiroTenshiOoi w/ Tobi

Uchina-Chan w/ Hidan

Good job, you guys! 3 And remember, just because you weren't picked please don't take it personally DDDD8 Please still read my story if you like it! Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stomped my foot on the ground, my hands on my hips as I glared at the boys. "Now, what the hell is this?! Do you guys know how to clean?!" I asked in frustration. Deidara shrugged a bit and Tobi jumped up and down.

"Ms. Tessa, we never cooked or anything! We don't really do anything inside our actual home! So we never had to clean!" He said. Hidan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Stop your bitching, girl. At least we picked up your fucking plates, isn't that enough?" He asked me angrily. I sighed, deciding not to argue with him. I was too tired at the moment.

"Yes yes, Hidan, you are absolutely right." I groaned, going to the sink to start the dishes. Hidan grinned like a smart-ass. Clanking the plates around in the sink, I washed them angrily. "Stupid son-of-a-bitch, mother fucking-" Hidan grabbed my shoulder.

"You talkin' 'bout me, little one?" He grinned evily. I frowned.

"No way, Hidan. Never would I ever think of making fun of you." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He hissed.

"Fucking bitch…" He growled, leaving the kitchen to sit back on the couch. Once I finished the dishes, I heard the most wonderful sound. My doorbell rang. The negative part…? Once it did, Tobi fell over on his feet, Hidan jumped up swinging his scythe like a madman and Itachi took a fighting stance, his eyes darting all over the place. The rest of the group started screaming wildly. I sighed.

"GUYS, IT'S JUST THE DOORBELL!!!" I yelled, running over to it and quickly pulling it open. "Oh my God, thank Neptune you're here, Macky!!!" My friend Mackenzie looked at me with a bit of surprise.

"I told you not to call me that, now where are these guests you are scared to death of?" She asked, brushing some of her black hair from in front of her face. I rolled my eyes again.

"Don't bother trying to look good, Macky. They definitely won't be interested in romantic stuff." I told her, sighing pitifully. She blinked a few times and shoved past me and into the house. There was an incredibly long silence. I watched as Mackenzie's face turned from confused, to surprised, to horrified, to staring at Itachi with amazement. They all stared back at her as the silent pause grew and grew.

Finally, Macky raised her finger to point at Itachi, her mouth wide open, hands shaking, eyes bulged and she began to make loud stammering noises. "It-it-Ita-Ita-" She stuttered. With a flying leap, she jumped onto Itachi, knocking him over onto the floor, grinning from ear to ear. "Hiya! My name's Mackenzie, I'm a teenager, I love anime and the akatsuki, and between you and me, I'm not wearing any underwear!" She got closer to his face. "Annnnd, if you want, I can NOT be wearing a bra either. Or clothes, Hint hint?" She grinned.

Itachi looked at her, his face still blank, though I knew he was surprised. I slapped my forehead. "Macky, you're supposed to be helping me, not interrogating them!" I whined in complaint. She ignored me, still rambling to Itachi about how much she loved him.

"What the fuck is this? Why'd you call someone, stupid girl?" Hidan turned to glare at me. I glared back.

"Because I'm in the house with a bunch of psycho, masochistic murderers who are ALL MEN and I'm the only girl! Sooo, shut up!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Macky stood up as Itachi shoved her away. She grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me wildly.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU WIND UP WITH THE ENTIRE AKATSUKI GROUP IN YOUR HOUSE?!?!?!" She literally screamed at me. I looked at her dizzily and yelled back at her.

"IF I KNEW, I'D TELL YOU!!!" She let go of my shoulders and brushed her hair back again. Tobi ran up to her, grabbing her hands like he did to me earlier.

"Another pretty lady! You said your name was Mackenzie?! Does Mackenzie think Tobi's a good boy?!" He asked, fidgeting as he waited for her answer. She giggled a bit.

"Yes, Tobi! You are a very good boy!" He threw his hands up in the air and shouted happily, then ran around the house. I sighed a bit.

"Macky, you are the worst helper in the WORLD." I complained, slapping her on the back of the head. She whined, pushing me away.

"Hey, what about us?" Kisame asked, waving a hand at us. I pointed at him.

"Shut up, fishface, we'll get to you guys in a second!" I commanded. He glared hard at me. I shivered and turned back to Mackenzie. "What am I supposed to do with them in my house???" I asked her frantically. She smiled evily at me and I gulped. Oh damn, here she goes.

"WE SHOULD TOTALLY LIKE, FORCE THEM TO PLAY GAMES WITH US AND WE'LL LIKE, GO AND BEAT PEOPLE UP AND RAID STORES AND BUY A BUNCH OF CANDY AND CHOCOLATE AND THEN PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!! OH, I WANNA MAKE ITACHI UN AROUND NAKED!!! OMFG, I WANNA GIVE KISAME A SWIRLY, WE'LL SHOW HIM HOW FISH GET FLUSHED!!!!" I slapped her and she shut up.

"Jeezus woman!!! THEY ARE RIGHT THERE!!!" I pointed back at them again. They all looked pissed off, especially Itachi and Kisame. She smirked at me and then pulled me close.

"Oh, come on, Tessa! It's the perfect opportunity! I know how much you love Deidara." She giggled as I blushed.

"Y-Yeah…well…" I started but she interrupted me.

"Look at him." She turned me to face where he was babbling with Kazuku. "Look at him…his gorgeous blonde hair that every fangirl wants to play with. The color of his eyes…that beautiful muscular body under that mesh." She cooed in my ear, making me blush harder. I shoved her away.

"God, you are such a perv!" I whined. She grinned at me and shrugged.

"Only proving a point." She said, giggling lightly. I was silent…and then I turned…and began to hit my head against the wall.

"My friend's no help. My friend's no help. Angst, Angst, Angst…" I repeated, sadly. Mackenzie laughed at me.

"Cheer up, Tess! It can't possibly get ANY worse!" She said, shrugging her shoulders again. There was another ring at my doorbell. She looked over to it and raised an eyebrow. I walked over to the door and pulled it open, afraid of who it was.

"Heeeey!!! Macky IS here! Let's get this party started!" My other two friends, Alecia and Katie stood in the doorway, shaking their sleepover stuff. I looked back at the nervously smiling Mackenzie, who was standing beside me.

"And you said it couldn't get worse…" I mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W00t!!! 8D Enjoy it, cuz its awesomeness and you know it!!! Sorry about that, Alecia and Katie, we'll see you a lot more in the next chappie!

~Crystal-White-Blood


	3. Oh My God

Now anyone could probably guess what happened after Alecia and Katie shoved through the doorway of my home. With Mackenzie there, it was bad enough...

After Katie had recovered, she had begun to freak out like....horribly. I thought she was going on a sugar rush without the sugar!

"HOLY JEEBUS, IT'S THE WEASEL!!!!" She shouted, looking at me with surprise. I slumped forward and heaved a long sigh. Itachi's eyes hardened at the name and Hidan began to snicker at the Uchiha. Katie's eyes lit up at the sight of Hidan and she stomped over to him. "HEY YOU!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!?!?!" Hidan's eyes widened and he backed up a bit with a dazed look.

"Katie, please. Unless you want to die..." I said, grabbing at the sides of my head with worry. She chuckled at me and waved me off as she began to jabber nonstop to Hidan. Alecia recovered and she left our side as well, smiling like a retard as she tapped Tobi's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Alecia, I'm a good girl!!!" She threw her arms open. Tobi jumped up suddenly and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"REALLY?! Tobi is a good boy!!!" He exclaimed, excitedly. They both began to run around the house, ONCE AGAIN.

"Great, we have another Tobi in our hands, un. That's just what I need!" Deidara groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. Katie grinned and walked over, poking him continuously.

"Don't be mad, Deidara-Sempaaaaai!" She squealed, making his eyes twitch in anger.

"Get away from me, yeah!!!" He pushed her away and she frowned a bit. There was a long silence. I gasped a bit.

"DEIDARA, oh God why?!" I cried, hiding behind my couch. The members all blinked a few times. Mackenzie covered her ears quickly and Alecia grinned at all of them.

"You're in trouble noooowwww..." She giggled. Katie inhaled loudly and as far as I knew, you could hear her over a mile away.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE SO MEEEEEEEEEANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! I HAAAAAAAATE YOUUUUUUU!!!!!" She howled, scaring everyone out of their cloaks. She began to cry idiotically, rubbing her eyes. Kisame got up from off the floor in a dazed state, as so did Pein and Kazuku.

"Oh damn, don't cry, un!" Deidara waved his hands as he walked up to the crying girl.

'Wrong move, wrong move! Oh, my poor Deidara!' I thought from under the couch. Katie sneered and then quickly grabbed his arm, twisting it behind her and flung him over her shoulder. There was a loud smash as Deidara hit the floor hard.

"Nooooo, Deidara!" I cried, dramatically from behind the couch. Deidara laid there, his leg twitching with swirls in his eye, his device showing over his other eye. Katie did a thumbs-up, Rock Lee style.

"And that's what you get for being mean to ME, buddy!" She laughed. I whined from behind the couch. "It's okay, Tessa! I didn't hurt your poor little Deidara." She rolled her eyes. I glared at her. Deidara sat up, shakily and then glared at her as well.

"I'll get you back for that, un." He threatened. She grinned and held her arms out.

"I'm sooooo scared, little girl." She said in her original smart-aleck tone. I popped my head up from behind the couch.

"Hey! He's NOT a girl, you meanie!" I pouted, sticking out my lower lip. She scoffed a bit.

"He looks like one!!!" She pointed down at him. "LOOK at him!!! He's so...FEMININE!!!" I looked at her in anger. Alecia and Tobi flew over the couch, laughing like idiots as they toppled into the kitchen, knocking over the pots.

"ALECIA!!!" I jumped from behind the couch and ran into the kitchen, putting the dishes back and glared at both of them. "YOU ARE BOTH VERY BAD!!!" Tobi whimpered and Alecia stared at me and growled angrily. I flinched. Whoops.

"I am a good girl!" She threw a pan at me and I squeaked as I dodged it. She stood up. "Hey! Let's play something fun!!" She did some odd-looking cheerleading stance. Mackenzie, who had been watching a little more quietly from the arm of the couch, cheered as well for a game.

I blinked and began to shake my head in denial of a game. Alecia+Katie+Mackenzie+Game= Terrorist Bomb Attack, which possibly is cause by Deidara.

**Boom, everyone dies.**

That was my opinion at least. But a few of the members also agreed to it, seeing as they were bored and had nothing better to do. I knew they were going to regret it soon enough.

"What kind of game are we going to play, h'm?" Deidara asked, tilting his head. Katie smiled eerily. I shuddered, knowing what that smile meant...and I didn't want to hear it.

"No, please, no games! We'll all die if we play with Katie around!" I begged everyone. Of course, they ignored me. Either that, or they just couldn't hear me over everyone constant talking.

"Okay then~! We're gonna play 7 minutes in heaven!!!" Katie shouted. And that's where my world crashed down on me.


	4. Let's Play A Game

There was giggling all around me. I opened my eyes to see all 3 of my friends leaning over me and jumped up quickly. "Wha-what happened?!" I asked, frantically. Macky poked my nose.

"You fainted after Katie said we were going to play 7 minutes in heaven." She grinned at me and then grabbed my wrists, pulling me upwards. "Don't worry, though, we told them to wait until you awoke. You think we would have played without you?" They all had this evil glaze in their eyes. I whined.

"Well, you know what you're going to play without me and that's final!" I pulled my arms back and crossed them over my chest, turning away with a grumble. They shrugged and walked away to play but I knew they were going to make me later.

"What's 7 minutes in heaven, un?" Deidara asked, confused as he tilted his head a bit. My head jerked up.

"Yeah, how do you play???" Kisame asked, rubbing his head in confusion. Katie waved at all of them to sit down while Alecia was making room in the closet. Without a second thought, I grabbed both Katie and Macky's arms and pulled them to the side. Growling, I glared daggers into their eyes.

"If you so much as TOUCH Deidara if you get him in the closet, I will tears all your fingers off, got it?" I hissed, knowing I'd be foaming at the mouth if I had rabies. Katie smirked and Macky giggled. Now when it came to perversion, Macky was definately better. But when it came to teasing me, Katie had perversion down.

"Ohhhh, but what if I do?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow. I snarled.

"Then I'd tear your fingers off." I repeated, menacingly. She grinned widely at me.

"So...if I run my hands through his hair and kiss him hard right on the lips, you'll kill me?" I cringed. "How about if I undo his shirt, take my fingernails over his rough chest? Listen to him growl for more." My face turned bright red. "Reach under his mesh to pinch at his nipples. Take my other hand and then slowly slip it into his pants and-"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!!!!" I screamed, sweating profusely from the thought as I strained to reach her neck to strangle her. Curse her and her shortness. I couldn't reach her after Macky grabbed the back of my shirt. "How can a little girl like you be sooooo teasing?!" I asked in astonishment.

"It's because I have a special ability." She said, doing the dramatic preppy girl pose. I scoffed at her.

"Just don't touch him. I'm serious." I snapped, walking over to my chair to read my book while Macky began to explain the game to them in a way where they wouldn't be able to refuse.

I flipped the pages of my manga, ignoring them all as they began by shoving Alecia in the closet and picking someone to go in with her, Macky's old-fashioned way of doing it. As they took their turns, I stuck my nose in my manga, giggling over the adorableness of Shugo Chara, one of my favorite series. I could hear all my friends laughing with joy every time they picked someone. Macky screamed with joy when she'd gotten Itachi. To my relief, only one of them got Deidara.

"Hey!" Katie knocked the book from my hand, making me lose my page. I whined.

"Whaaaat?!" I asked, glaring angrily at her. She smiled and poked my nose.

"It's your turn, my friend." She said, taking the book and putting it on the arm of the couch.

"I told you, I'm not playing and you can't make me." I looked away, sticking my nose in the air. She shook my arm.

"Come oooon, don't be such a pansy! Out of all the lousy luck you could get, Deidara was only picked once and that was with Alecia, so she pretty much just talked his ear off. They were being nice to you, keeping me from HIM." She complained. Macky walked up to us.

"Come on, Tessa! Get in the game! Get to know one of the Akatsuki some more." She winked. I gave an exasperated sigh, standing up out of the chair, looking at the group and then turning to face them.

"I know them well enough. And just because my mind is one of the most perviest machines I have built in me, doesn't mean I'm going to walk up to the first random Akatsuki member I see and say, 'Hey, would you please take me in the closet, make out with me, take off my clothes, and possibly de-flower me in the next 7 minutes?'" They snickered in front of me and I blinked in confusion.

"If you say so, h'm." I turned around with a squeak at the blonde standing behind me.

"I uh....uhm...I wasn't talking about you. I was just making an assumption!" I waved my hands. I don't think I really even knew what the word 'assumption' meant. Deidara tilted his head and pointed at he closet.

"So you don't want me to take you in the closet with me, make out with you, take off your clothes, and possibly de-flower you in the next 7 minutes?" He asked. My face filled up with red like a thermometer as Katie and Macky burst out laughing behind me. Ohhhh, they always had SOME way of embarrassing me, ALL THE TIME.

"No..." I whimpered, scrunching down like a turtle. Some part of my mind, the perverted sex-crazed side, was on the other hand, screaming, "Yes Yes Yes!!!! Take me you terrorist bomber! I love you!" He smirked at me and I practically melted.

"Good, because I think I'd need more than 7 minutes." He replied, rubbing gently under my chin before walking away. I pressed my hands to my cheeks in shock. My blood rushed to my head and Katie fell over with laughter.

"My god, if Hidan said that to me, oooohhhh." She fanned herself with her hand. Mackenzie giggled.

"Same here if Itachi said that to me. Too bad we have the boys who are too proud. Tessa's got the man that's OVERLY proud, so he'll say anything. And Alecia...well...she's got the man who talks brave." She laughed hard.

I fell over on my feet, I was in that much shock. Katie looked over at Alecia.

"ALECIA, we're having a perversion overload over here!" Alecia was laying across the kitchen counter. She picked her hand up and waved it once.

"I'm sleeping, lemme alone." She muttered, turning away from them Macky clapped her hands.

"I got it!" She got near my face. "Itachi's naked body!" She shouted. I jumped up with a scream.

"No! NEVER!!! EW GROSS!!! NOOOO!!!" I cried. Macky frowned at me, sticking out her lower lip.

"But...Itachi's hot." She gave me the puppy eyes. I covered my own quickly.

"No, never! I will never think of him as hot!" Someone cleared their throat beside me. I looked between my fingers at Itachi. "Oh...hi...uh...sexy?" I cringed, smiling nervously. There was a pause. Itachi reached down and tousled my hair, something I HATED!!! Screaming, I tumbled backwards, rolling on the floor away from him, hissing like a cat. He let out a soft chuckle. Macky squealed and then fell over, fainting.

"What an odd thing to freak out over." He muttered. "I know all your weak points now, so I suggest you don't piss me off." He walked away and I stared in surprise at him.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard him talk in one sentence! Except for when he killed the clan...." I grabbed my brother's plastic bat and began poking Macky in the side.

It was only the first day...and I was about to die.

At least they hadn't destroyed the house...yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whooo, two chappies in one night, ow! *w00ts and then clonks onto her keyboard, snoring*

Zzzzzzz.....Deidara......not Itachi.....OH NOES!!

*****Yaoi moment in the brain*** **xD


	5. The Circle

"NO STOP!!! WAIT, NO!!! HEY, PUT THAT DOWN!!!" I ran around my house, constantly pulling things from either Kisame or Hidan who kept getting into things around my house. Zetsu still continued chewing on my plants, I haven't a clue why....

"What are these for anyway?" Hidan asked, getting into my tampons for the fourth time. I glared at him and grabbed them once again and shoved him out of the bathroom.

"They're for when a girl is bleeding every month." Katie replied, almost uncaring neither embarrassed or ashamed. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Shit...girls bleed every month???" He asked, surprised. I was finding it completely funny for Hidan to be talking about a girl's period....

"Yes, they do. It shows that we are women. You see, a woman's ovaries release an egg every month. If she doesn't get pregnant anytime during that month, it passes through her body through her vaginal area and gets rid of it through blood and tissue." My face flushed at how Katie could talk to all of them like that with such a straight face.

"Nice explanation, but you might have missed a few parts..." Macky pointed out and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, that was in a nutshell." She replied, putting her hand on her hip. Hidan blinked a few times.

"Well fuck! I wonder how many women I would have gotten pregnant if I hadn't killed them." He rubbed his chin. I shuddered. "So wait, what's the use for those things?" Katie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its so the girls can absorb the blood flow instead of bleeding all over themselves." She smirked as his eyes widened and he blinked a few times with a confused look.

"Right...okay..." He backed away. This was the first time I'd ever seen Hidan become so quiet...and there wasn't enough cursing!!! Mackenzie's eyes wandered the room and landed on the quiet Sasori, who had been sitting in the corner, ignoring all the drama. He'd only joined the game, yet even in the closet he apparently hadn't said much. She tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, come over with me. I'm gonna talk to Sasori." She grinned. I stared at her and shook my head.

"No. For all we know, he could be plotting against us! That's why he hasn't been talking!" I whispered loudly. She shrugged.

"Whatever, then let him plot." She replied and pulled me up, dragging me to where he was playing with a little toy puppet he'd made earlier. His dark brown eyes turned to look at us. "Hey Sasori, why aren't you joining everyone else in talking?" She asked him.

"...I am not interested in anything going on around here as of right now..." He muttered. I sat down beside him, smiling.

"You sure you don't want someone to talk to?" I asked. He blinked a few times and shook his head. Katie waltzed over and pulled his chair from underneath him and he splattered to the floor on his butt. His eyes turned dark and he glared angrily at her. She stuck her tongue out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in the middle of the Akatsuki circle she had created so they could all talk together.

"Now stay there, puppet boy." She walked out and sat in the circle, smirking at Sasori. Macky and me took a seat as well with interest. "Now, here's what we're gonna do. We'll put all of you in the middle of this circle one at a time and the people in the cirlce will ask them something they've ALWAYS wanted to know. That includes you Akatsuki members. This should be interesting for you to play." Sasori stood up.

"I don't want to play. This is NOT an idea of fun." He growled a bit.

"Oh come on, Sasori-no-Danna, un. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Deidara grinned. Everyone could see that he actually wanted to play this odd game. Sasori sat back down, grumbling angrily to himself, probably plotting what he wanted to do.

"I wanna go first!!!" Alecia waved her hand. She jumped onto Tobi's back, hanging her arms over his shoulders. "Sasori, Sasori!!! Do you like Deidara?!" She asked, giddily. His eyes widened.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" He asked the bouncy girl. Katie scoffed.

"Do you like Deidara? You know, do you want to take him and do the nasty and shit?" Deidara's face turned a bright red and he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"That's gross, h'm." He made a face at the thought. Sasori shook his head, not fazed by Katie's explanation.

"Of course not." He replied, simply. Some of the members snickered at Deidara's blushing, disgusted face. Macky jumped up.

"Ohhh, I got one!!! SASORI, IS LITTLE SASORI REAL?!!?!" Sasori blinked.

"Who?" He asked, tilting his head. I snickered and covered my mouth, tears stinging my eyes. Sasori looked at me, confused. I burst into an uncontrollable laughter and fell over on the floor, holding my stomach.

"OVERLOAD!!! OVERLOAD!!!!" I cried, rolling on the floor like an idiot. Sasori stood up angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?!?!?!" He looked at Macky, demanding the answer. She was laughing as well. "What the hell is Little Sasori...?"

"Stop, I can't breeeaaaathe!" I gasped. Macky waved to him.

"Little Sasori is your...ahem." She pointed downwards. "I was wondering if it's real." She giggled.

There was a long silence. And almost at the same time...

Kisame, Hidan, Kazuku, both of Zetsu's sides, Pein, and Deidara though he was still embarrassed, all began to laugh just about as hard as I was. Itachi sat in the corner, keeping a straight face, though everyone knew he was trying to hide back the laughter.

Sasori's eyes widened as he stared at everyone around him. If he weren't a puppet, his face would have been over a million shades of red. His eyes narrowed as he grit his teeth. "I'm done playing this game..." He snarled, walking out of the circle and out the sliding glass door.

"Sasori, please stay in the yard!" I called through my laughter. I didn't want him to wander around. He'd definitely get lost in the new world.

"Okay, your turn!!!" I was on the ground, still bent over with laughter so Macky quickly grabbed my butt, making me squeak, and she flipped me over into the middle of the circle.

"I don't want to be in the circle!!! I whined. Katie held out the handle of the broom and hit me with it.

"Stay!" She commanded. I glared at her.

"I'm not a dog, you son of a-" She interrupted me with another smack. "Ow, okay!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Okay, who's first?!" She looked among the crowd. "Deidara!" She pointed at him as she took a seat on Hidan's lap.

"Excuse me, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me, why do you have to do this to me?!" I yelled at her. She smiled widely.

"One, I'm sitting on your lap, so shut the fuck up and enjoy it cause you know you like it. And two, because I'm just so damned evil." Macky patted Deidara's shoulder.

"Go ahead, Deidara." She looked at me evily. I frowned. The one friend I trusted to help...and she was going against me. Deidara put a hand to his chin and then a smile curled over his lips. I cringed.

"So, tell me now how much you like me, yeah." He crossed his arms, looking at me. I blushed.

"I have no answer to that." I stuck my nose up. He frowned.

"Tell me, un! You have to!" He demanded, slamming his hand against the couch,

"Sheesh, why are you so worried about it, Deidara?" Pein asked, leaning against the couch.

"Because, Leader-sama, I can use that to my advantage." He stared hard at me. I forced myself to look away.

"I heard no rules and I call that since no rules were given, I don't have to answer." I snorted. Deidara's hands shook angrily.

"Give it up, Deidara. She's a stubborn ass." Katie rubbed her head. "Hey, Tess. So, have you ever been kissed before?" She asked, and I KNEW she already had the answer to that one! "AND NO, you can't say you refuse to answer again!" I lowered my head to hide my face.

"Ah...no....never been kissed before..." I stammered, blushing more then I hurriedly ran out of the circle and into my room, slamming the door. I was in there for the first few minutes before Mackenzie walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, what's up, there?" She asked, sitting beside me on the floor. I sighed.

"Why did I have to answer that in front of a group of men?" I asked her, frowning as I hid my head in my knees. Macky shrugged and then began to poke at me. "What do you want, I'm mourning right now." I looked at her through the corner of my eye. She sighed a bit, though still smiling.

"Katie and Alecia came up with something stupid again." She replied, patting my back. I didn't even want to know what Katie's defiled mind had come up with now. But I guess it was for the best.

"What did she do now?" I asked, not really as enthused. She sighed again.

"She sold Alecia to Tobi for some of his cookies. And she sold herself to Hidan for a simple price of holding his scythe." She giggled in reply. I shrugged.

"Good for her." I mumbled, closing my eyes again. She pat my back again.

"Tess, I'm sorry. She came up with it and he went along." She told me, shaking her head.

"Sorry? For what? Who went along with who." I put my legs straight and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Katie sold you to Deidara."


	6. Spin the Bottle

"Alright! Full House!" Hidan slammed down his hand of cards with a triumph. Alecia glanced at him with her eyebrow raised, taking a sip of the beer in her hand. Her mood had suddenly gotten from crazy hyper to a bit bitchy and lazy. Just the way I knew her. And for some reason, I liked her better that way.

"Hidan, we're playing Rummy, not Poker..." She muttered, fixing her cards. The Jashinist frowned, his upper lip twitching as if he wanted to say something. After a few moments, he finally opened his mouth.

"Well, shit. Why didn't-" He was interrupted by a loud crash and a boom and something that sounded like glass breaking.

"Holy, what the hell is that?!" Kisame yelled, jumping up quickly. Mackenzie lifted her head.

"Oh...I told Tessa that Deidara bought her while I was in there earlier." She answered simply as if nothing were wrong. All heads turned to her as if she were crazy.

"And you AREN'T afraid of what she's doing in there?!" The shark exclaimed in amusement. Ally shrugged a bit as she dropped the cards, assuming they were done playing now.

"She's throwing a fit. That's what she usually does. She's been avoiding Deidara a lot lately. And now she can't." The blonde Terrorist smirked at Ally's words as he leaned back on the couch.

"Its the perfect opportunity to get her to talk to me, yeah." He grinned like an idiot. Everyone gave him a look like shut-the-fuck-up and he quickly lost that smile.

"Actually, its more like a quick way to end your life. Youve walked into a bear trap, blondie." Katie crossed her arms. Deidara blinked as if he didnt understand what she meant. "You have no idea how Tessa gets. You really piss her off and whatever she's breaking in her bedroom will be you next."

Almost instantly, I came crashing from my bedroom, a large book flying through the door and hitting the wall right behind Deidaras head. He yelped, ducking onto the couch as he watched me storm in.

"WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BUY ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKER?!?!?!?! I SHOULD KICK YOUR LITTLE TERRORIST ASS!!!!" I flung at him and he quickly jumped from the couch, which sent me hitting the wall with a splat. I slipped down onto the couch and began to rub my head painfully.

"Owwwww! That huurrrrt!" I moaned as Katie fell on her ass laughing. Ally chuckled a bit, her head turned to the blonde on the other side of the room with sweatdrops.

"I told you, didn't I?" Katie asked him, still laughing like the idiot she was. I shot a glare at her.

"Told him what?" I demanded, stomping over to her, my fists shaking. She grinned at me.

"I said it was wrong for him to buy you because you'll just kill him." She answered, patting my shoulder. I quickly lost all my steam. I had a good case of bipolarness...

"Never would I." My eyes looked over at the now tossed cards and....beer bottles?! "WHO GOT INTO THE BEER?!" I looked around. No one answered. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ally trying to hide behind her hair. "Ally! I'll get in so much trouble for that!"

"How will you get in trouble? Your parents are gone and they decided to leave beer in the fridge. What more influence can they give you?" Her eyes raised to mine and I began to stutter uncontrollably.

"Y-Yeah but...b-but...I..." I pouted, sticking out my lower lip. She held a beer out to me. I winced. "No...I'm a good little girl..." Almost as fast as I'd said it, I snatched the bottle from her hand, popped off the top and chugged half of it.

"Whoooo!!! Tessa has joined the party!!!" Katie threw confetti in the air. Wait...where'd she get confetti? Oh well. With a smile, I tipped my bottle towards my mouth and sucked down the rest of the alcoholic drink.

Hurriedly, Mackenzie shoved another into my hand before I could change my mind about anymore drinking. Once again, I began to chug until I started to choke and accidentally spit the foaming drink all over the front of my shirt.

"Whoo! Now THAT'S HOW YA DO IT!!!" Kisame yelled, a little buzzed already. He'd only had a beer and a half...

Standing up, Deidara waltzed over to my side and snatched my beer from me. "You're going to kill yourself, yeah." He rolled his eyes. I looked up at him with a grin. I was such a light-weight, it wasn't even funny.

"Ahhhh, Deidaaaraaaa!!!!" I flung my arms around him. "You worry about me? Awwwww!" I cooed, grabbing the bottle again. "come on, spoil sport!" I shoved the spout into his mouth and tipped it as far as I could. In surprise, he gulped it down fast. Once I pulled it away, he sputtered and coughed.

"Gyah, what the hell that stuff tastes...weird, yeah!" He wiped his mouth as I giggled. Tobi, seeing as I got all goofy, decided he wanted a beer and grabbed one from the fridge. All eyes, except mine, turned to him and he gulped once.

"Uhhh...Tobi wanted a beer too." He waved at us as if nothing was happening. They were all wanting to see what was under his mask. He pulled the top off and pulled the mask up only slightly so he could get the bottle into his mouth. There was a loud groan.

"What's going on in-" Sasori walked through the sliding door, staring at a drunken me spinning around like a child.

"We're drinking, Sasori! Here ya go!" Macky shoved him a bottle and pulled him to join everyone else. Only half an hour later, we had drunk Akatsuki members all throughout the house...

"Heeey...you and me now. In there...ands stuff." Pein murmered in a funny voice, wrapping his arm around Katie. She gave him a good punch in the face and then wobbled, falling onto her ass.

"Ahhh, no waaaay, no hoooow." She blubbered. She clung to Hidan's leg, who was right beside her. "Hidaaaaaan, I love youuuuu." She whined, crawling up to sit in his lap. He let his head fall back with a groan.

"My god, my head is killing meeee..." He complained, his face red. "Feels fucking good, though." Mackenzie stumbled from the kitchen, giggling like an idiot with myself falling right behind her.

"H-Heeey, guysthh...let'sth play a gaaame." She woozed. I leaned against her back, laughing like an idiot as she lost her balance and we crashed. With a moan I sat up.

"What kind 'o game...?" Itachi asked, his voice had gotten all funny and weird. Here's what I always wanted to see. A drunk Itachi.

"Stheven minutesth in Heaven..." Ally raised her finger in announcement. There was a loud noise of disagreement.

"Noooo, we already played thaaat. Let's spin the bottle..." Deidara giggled like a girl and placed one of his empty beer bottles on the floor. I was thinking through all my drunk thoughts that he just wanted a girl to kiss him.

I threw my hands up. "Yaaaaaay!!!" I plopped down beside him and motioned for the wobbling drunk murderers to sit down. They all gathered round, falling over each other in the process. The only sober one still left was Zetsu...I don't know how. But I guess he wanted to play anyway.

"Meeee firrrrst!" Macky waved her hand, grabbing the bottle and spinning it so hard it almost flew out of our little circle. Retardedly, I started to blow on it as if keeping it from picking me. The nozzle landed on Kazuku. A frown passed over Macky's face. "How am I supposed to kiss your mask?!" She yelled, crawling over to him. He blinked.

"Wee're supposed tah kissee...?" He slurred, raising an eyebrow. She nodded furiously and grabbed the part of his mask, pulling it down and quickly pressing her lips to his. His face went up in a huge blush. I giggled.

"Kazuku's turning reeeed!" I laughed, falling backwards. Macky sat back in her spot and frowned.

"I just kissed a 91-year-old...but oh well!" She giggled, clapping her hands. Katie grabbed the bottle.

"MY TURN!!!" She squealed, spinning it hard. The nozzle landed at Tobi. "Oh...hell no..." She slapped a hand to her drunken face. The giddy boy was now lazy and boring now that he was drunk. Weird effect on Tobi was beer.

Slowly, she waltzed up and Tobi opened his arms. "Kisssss...?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and pecked him on his masked cheek and crawled away fast. The masked man slumped his shoulders. "Awwww..."

Kisame grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. This time, all three of us girls were blowing on it, hoping not to get picked. Unfortunately, it landed on Ally. She looked up and blinked. I laughed. "Heeey, you can find out how it feels to kiss a fish!!!" I squealed, shoving her forward and she toppled onto Kisame.

The sharky smile plastered over his face as she sat up. "Hmm...you know, I'm curious about that too." She grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and smashed her lips onto his. There was a loud gasp between the whole group. A few seconds passed.

"Oooook, Ally stop now." Katie grabbed the back of her shirt and sat her down. I looked at her as she looked dazed, as well as Kisame.

"So how was that?" I asked her, giggling madly. She grinned at me.

"Salty!" I fell over once again at her answer. Ally always cracked me up when she was drunk. She must have been on something when she'd first gotten here. Tobi was not someone she'd jump on all the time. Her personality was odd too. But now, she was back to herself now. Good enough.

Hidan grabbed the bottle next, intent on slamming it into someone's face but he slipped and accidentally made it spin rapidly, knocking into some feet before it finally stopped on Katie...

"HELL YEAH!!!!" She screamed, jumping up to catch him on the mouth, knocking them both over with her on top. There was creepy kissing noises and we all watched in....horror? After a minute she finally pulled off, keeping herself in his lap as he sat up himself, smiling like an idiot. A few coughs broke loose, as well as some laughing.

I pointed to Itachi, who was a bit of a girly kind of drunk and he giggled, making my eyes widen and he gave the bottle a spin. Pop! went the weasel when it landed on Macky. Her eyes bulged and she blushed, poking her fingers together like an idiotic Hinata copy-cat.

Slowly, Itachi made his way over to her, grabbing her swiftly around the waist and pulling her into an awfully gentle kiss. Katie began to make whooping noises and the rest of the group cheered loudly, except for Sasori who was more of a quiet drunk. Macky seemed to have gotten into it as well, she wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and kissed him back. They held there for about 3 minutes until I finally threw my shoe at them.

"Enufffff!!!" I shrieked. They pulled away, Macky blushing like crazy as she and Itachi took their seats once again, Macky almost scrunching her head between her shoulders.

The game continued on, everyone actually getting to kiss all three of my friends, but surprisingly none of them landed on me or Deidara. There was a long pause before Ally shoved the bottle in my direction.

"You 'aven't been picked yeet...so you spin. Though I should just make you kiss Deidei since you both haven't done anything yet." She smirked evily at me. I frowned. I didn't want to now...on the other hand, Deidara was getting frustrated because he'd started the game and he hadn't even gotten to play yet. "NOW~!!!" She sang. I quickly grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin.

BOOM!!! What do you know? Deidara. I turned to him. "I don't...I DON'T WANNA KISS HIM!!!" I cried, pulling at my hair.

"YES YOU DO SO SHUT UP AND STOP DENYING IT!!!!" Macky shouted, back to her orginal self as she pointed at me.

"BUT-" I was interrupted by a hand grabbing my chin and turning my head, only to find lips pressed to mind. My face flushed instantly. I heard my friends all cooing happily in the background of my blurring mind. Deidara grabbed the back of my head gently, pressing me a bit harder against his lips.

I couldn't believe it...my first kiss....to a fictional character!!! A FICTIONAL TERRORIST!!! But I liked it. I closed my eyes and kissed the blonde back, my hands pressed into my lap. He pulled away and looked at me with a glint in his eyes, running his tongue over his lips.

"Tasty, un..." My face overflowed with a blush and I lowered my head as he pulled back and crossed his arms in satisfaction. My friends giggled some more, watching my embarassment flow through.

"Awwwright..." Ally grabbed the bottle and handed it to Sasori. "Spiiin...nooowww..."

Without a word, Sasori gave the bottle a spin, watching it with dilated dark brown eyes. We watched as the bottle slowed to a stop. And we all screamed at the person it landed on...

Sasori's eyes widened. "Oh god...no way...do I have to?!" He asked, frantically, looking at all of us. Leader's eyes twitched. Katie clapped her hands as she was the first to recover.

"YES YOU DO!!! NOW, BE A GOOD LITTLE PUPPET AND KISS YOUR LEADER!!!!" She pointed at Pein. I blinked at the thought. What...and odd combination...now Deidara and Sasori...I would've loved to see. But the thought of Sasori kissing Pein was the last thing I would've thought!!!

Groaning, the drunk puppet slid over to the slightly frightened Leader. "I...I don't want to." He shivered as he stared at the wide-eyed over-pierced man.

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!!!!" All four of us cheered. The rest of the members were making faces, either glad it wasn't them or anxious to see a drunk Sasori kiss a drunk Pein. They hesitated once again.

"That's it!!!" Ally jumped up and gave Sasori a hard shove, making him land right on top of Pein, perfectly lip-locked! Almost as fast as he'd kissed him, Sasori jumped up, holding his throat with his tongue stuck out as he made funny faces. Pein did the same, though he laid still on the ground in a fetal position, gagging and coughing. I couldn't get enough of it.

I choked on my own laughter, shaking my head back and forth as the whole room burst into uncontrollable giggle-fits. Sasori frowned as he continued to gag. The poor man was the only one really getting picked on out of the entire group, it was so unfair.

Laughter continued for about 4 minutes before it finally died down. It went silent. We all stared at each other. Then there was a loud boom and heads turned towards Tobi, who had accidentally bumped into the radio and turned it on, loud as can be.

That set us all off. We all jumped up and started dancing the night away. Of course...I didn't care about anything at this point. I'd just kissed Deidara and it was my FIRST kiss!

I didn't even care when I felt myself blacking out from all the bright colors flashing around me. I let the darkness eat me up.


	7. Hangover

I awoke with this huge pounding in my head. Damn, this was the worst hangover ever! I groaned painfully and looked at my surroundings. Everyone, excluding Zetsu, had passed out on the floor, laying all over each other. In one corner, Hidan was leaning on the wall with Katie curled in his lap. Beside the front door, Macky was lying over Itachi's chest, snoring loudly. Alecia passed out clinging to Pein's arm. Zetsu, the only one who hadn't gotten drunk, was fast asleep comfortably on the couch. My house was a mess...

"Oh maaan....I have to clean today..." I moaned, going to lift my hand to rub my eye. When my hand didn't budge, I looked to the right to see Deidara's face right in front of mine, nearly two inches away! My face went beetroot red. I could feel his breath on my lips, though I could still smell the alcohol, it only made me blush more.

That was until...I saw that he had no shirt on! I lowered my eyes to myself and noticed my clothes were half torn off as well! I screamed and jumped up, only giving myself more of a headache and Deidara's head hit the floor as I yanked my arm out from under it.

"Ouch! Oh, ow...man, my head's gonna explode, yeah..." He groaned, sitting up slightly. I yanked my clothes around me. Everyone else began to wake up with more moaning and groaning.

"Shut the fuck up, Tessa..." Ally whined, shakily standing up as well. "Ouch...crazy night." She sighed, rubbing her throbbing temples.

"ALRIGHT!!! Deidara, put on a shirt and kindly explain to me why you fucking took my clothes halfway off!" I snapped trying to be as quiet as I could.

Deidara stood up next, holding his head in both hands. "What are you talking about, un? I didn't-" He looked at himself. "H-Holy shit, un. What did we do last night?!" He exclaimed before a pillow hit his head. "Ouch!!!"

Mackenzie rose off of Itachi. "Urgh...stop being so loud..." I waved my hands.

"Okay, I know we all have headaches, but-" I stopped and looked at Zetsu who was now awake as well. "ZETSU!!! You were sober! Did...did me and Deidara do anything?!" I asked, frantically. The plant blinked at me.

"...Not that I know of. **Didn't see anything.**" I sighed with relief at his answer. Course, he was a criminal and a murderer. How did I know if he was lying or not...?

"Oh my goood, Tessa you got any aspirin...? Or something...?" Katie complained from Hidan's lap as the Jashinist lowered his head in pain.

"I don't know...I'll check..." I mumbled as I started stumbling into the bathroom, pulling open the cabinet. Sore throat spray...nasal stuff...ibuprofen. Oh well, that had to work. I grabbed the pills and walked back into the living room. "Who wants some?"

Every hand rose into the air. I sighed and went to grab a few glasses, pouring water into them. Then I gave each person 2 of the pills and gave them a sip of the water before taking two myself. "Ugh...no more drinking for me." I sighed.

"Ahahaha. Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Katie laughed pitifully on account of her bruising headache.

"Tobi doesn't feel so good..." The masked boy groaned from beside the T.V. where he'd been leaning. I looked at him.

"Tobi, please don't puke...that will be very unsightly." I shivered in disgust. The boy shook his head.

"Tobi won't puke." He groaned again and scrunched his knees up to his chest. Zetsu watched us with the biggest smirk of all. Pein looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you smirking at? Ugh...really what did we do last night...?" He asked, pretty much to himself but Zetsu was quite obliged to answer for him.

"Oh well, you all got drunk... **you started playing spin the bottle...**and then danced until you all passed out. **Oh but the best part was during the spin the bottle game when Sasori kissed Leader.**" Eyes turned to the plant man.

"OH GOD, HE DID?!?!?!?!" Pein grabbed his mouth in surprise. "Ewwwww!" Sasori grimaced as he slowly backed away from the Leader, obviously forgotten that part.

"Oh yeah! I do remember! And Itachi kissed-" Mackenzie blushed hard as she stopped in the middle of her sentence. The Uchiha looked at her at the call of his name.

"Oh right..." He blinked, remembering as well. I gasped, my eyes widening and opened my mouth to speak. Deidara beat me there.

"And I kissed Tessa, yeah!" The blonde grinned, though it quickly faded as his head was hit with a good invisible rock. "Ow ow ow." He complained.

I grabbed at my head. "Holy mother of Jashin! I DID kiss Deidara!" Hidan perked up at the sound of his God's name.

"Don't swear on the name of Jashin!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

"Sorry, religious freak..." I muttered, grabbing up the trash off the floor, nearly falling on my face in the process. "If ANYONE would like to help, it'd be great!" Mackenzie stood up and began to help me. Katie didn't, of course not.

"Worst...hangover...ever..." Ally stumbled to her feet, holding her head as well.

"Anyone hungry...?" I asked, receiving a bunch of sick-looking pairs of eyes. I nodded. "Sorry sorry...I don't think I'd be hungry either...stupid question."

"Oh my Jashin, if I wasn't immortal, I'd kill myself." Hidan poked at Katie who was still curled in his lap. "Get off me, now." He ordered. She glared at him and stood up.

"So what are you planning on doing today since you are all sick?" Zetsu asked, still smirking at the entertainment he was getting. I threw more garbage into the trashcan and pulled out the bag with a lot of trouble, tying it in a knot and throwing it at the plant.

"Take out the garbage, would you?" I asked, flopping into a chair. Zetsu groaned and stood up, walking out the front door. "So anyway...wait...has anyone seen Kisame?" I asked, raising my head.

"Hm? I think he's outside..." Itachi replied, running his fingers through his matted hair as though he hated it. There was a loud splash.

"Oh hell...he's in my above ground pool..." I slapped myself, only causing more of a ruckus in my head. "Lucky he's a fish so he can't drown....swimming drunk is an odd thing to do." The sliding glass door opened and Kisame walked in, dripping water onto the floor. "H-HEY!!! KISAME!!!" I threw my hands up as the shark blinked at me.

"Oops...sorry." He smiled nervously at me. I snarled. Deidara grabbed my shoulders.

"Chill out, h'm. You need to take a break. Fix the house or something." He smiled at me. My head turned, my eyes stabbing daggers into his.

"Don't you DARE tell me when to do stuff!" I snapped at him, though it was stupid to have because I continued cleaning anyway. Zetsu came back in, closing the door behind him as he watched me clean.

Deidara plopped down onto the couch, crossing his legs as he watched everyone as if he were king. Pein, though I do not know what had gotten into him, began to help me clean, throwing the empty beer bottles into another bag. I shoved a broom into Hidan's hand.

"Be a doll and help, Curse-a-holic." I told him. He gripped the broom stick so hard in anger, I thought he just might snap it in half. But he obeyed and began to sweep the mess up, doing poorly because he didn't know how to use the damned contraption. "Ugh...KATIE!!! Show Hidan how he's supposed to sweep!" I commanded my friend.

After a bit of complaining, Katie finally stood to help the confused white-haired man. Mackenzie straightened up the kitchen for me, though she was mumbling the entire time about how much she hated her life.

The house was FULL of complaints and whines for the few hours we were cleaning. Once we finally finished, we all lounged lazily in the living room, everything completely silent.

I guess when you get the Akatsuki drunk, they aren't as murderous as everyone believes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry I know it was boring D= But...but...they all have hangovers so I couldn't do much lol! Sorry about that!


	8. Brownies and Kisses

Well, we were glad it was a Saturday...so we simply ended up laying around lazily the whole entire day after we'd cleaned the house. No one seemed to get any better and we barely ate anything, maybe a few snacks from the pantry...but the day was slow and long and most of all...boring. All we could do was wait for the next day...

And the next day, it was back to normal as if nothing had ever happened! Hidan was complaining 24/7/365, Kisame wouldn't stay out of the damned pool, and my friends of course were flirting away with the men they loved. I had now noticed how Ally started hanging on Pein. Sometimes, she confused me...

"Tessa! I'm bored, un!!" Deidara popped up beside me as I was shoving something in the oven. I jumped up, smacking the back of my head into his nose.

"Ouch! Whoa! Deidara, watch it!" I looked at the man holding his nose in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry! Well...it was your fault." I added the last part quietly. He still heard me and glared hard. I glared back.

"Hey Tessa! The boys want to play your Wii! Can they?!" Mackenzie came into the kitchen, smiling at me in plea. She really wanted to see Itachi playing a video game. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, just make sure they put the stuff back, okay?!" I demanded a promise from her and she took it and ran out to help set it up. I turned back to Deidara. "Sorry, really. Lemme see." I gently grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands down. His nose was bleeding...but of course.

"You really hit me good. Guess girls are pretty strong, h'm." He grinned a bit and I blushed as I turned around and pulled a rag from a drawer, soaking it under the kitchen faucet.

"Yeah I guess so, now gimme your hands." I grabbed them and wiped at the blood then shoved the rag to his nose. "I think you can handle it." I told him with a smile of my own. He pulled his head back and went off to the bathroom.

"Whoa, Tessa. What'd you do to Dei?" Ally asked as she walked into the kitchen as soon as Deidara had left. I began to clean some of the dishes I'd used to mix the brownies I'd started. Baking was my specialty. I was good at cooking too, but I was much better when it came to making sweets.

"I went to put the brownies in the oven, he scared me, and I accidentally hit him in the nose with the back of my head." I told her, only to get a laughing response. "Shut up."

"Oh, you are so mean to that man." She pat my shoulder. I blinked and looked at her.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was HE that decided he wanted to talk to me and be an idiot. And if I'm also not mistaken about this, I think it's Sasori we've been picking on since they arrived." I replied, scrubbing at the counters with a sponge, cleaning some of the spilt batter, licking the spoon in my other hand of the chocolatey sweet.

"Well, from what he told me, it was YOU who got him so curious by grabbing onto him and cooing when you first woke up to see them." She smirked in my direction. I froze.

"Th-That's because I thought I was dreaming! How could I have possibly thought that this could be real?!" I asked, biting down on the wooden spoon with a growl.

"Well either way, they are here and they are real. You never know how long they'll be here though. Man, I'm so glad too. I got to meet Pein..." She sighed deeply and stared up at the ceiling.

"So wait...now you like Pein? Weren't you all over Tobi when you first got here?" I raised an eyebrow. She frowned.

"That annoying little idiot? Girl, let me tell you, you know how easily hyper I get. I'd eaten a freaking chocolate bar before I came over. So I really couldn't help it." She explained to me as I rolled my eyes.

"That's why you shouldn't eat pure chocolate. I guess that means no brownies for you." I grinned and she frowned.

"No way! I'm going to have a brownie, woman and you won't stop me!" She snapped her fingers and walked out, leaving me chuckling at how badly she took a joke. After finishing with the cleaning, I went into the living room to see Itachi blankly staring at the Wii controller, trying to figure out how to use it.

"Itachi, like this. Look." Macky pointed her controller at the screen. They had grabbed the Dead Rising game, where you beat up zombies and stuff and save people. Itachi frowned at the controls and began his attempt to play. As soon as he'd started, he got into it and began to blow off heads and beat the zombies with various weapons, a very eerie smile now curling over his lips as I watched with wide-eyes. He was going crazy with that game!

Around him, everyone else was cheering him on, making 'oooh' noises whenever he did some kind of epic kill. Sasori sat on the couch, staring at the screen as if he'd seen something like this everyday.

The ruckus started when Hidan decided to take over and grabbed the remote from Itachi, shoving him out of the way onto Mackenzie, who fell to the ground, her face red at the weight of Itachi crushing her. He sat up quickly and looked at her as she sat up. The Uchiha growled as he looked up at Hidan.

"Oh chill the fuck out, Itachi. It's not going anywhere." Hidan grinned down at him. Almost as quickly as the immortal started to play, he died. Hidan's eye twitched and Itachi smirked, glad the game went against him. "FUCK THIS!!" He raised the controller.

"HIDAN!!!! You throw my controller and so help me JASHIN, I will kill you!" He stopped before he could throw it. Grumbling, he handed it off to Kisame who wanted to try. Katie laughed and poked Hidan in the chest, jabbering with him about who knows what. I was too far across the room to hear and everyone was being so loud and occupied.

The smell of the brownies wafted to my nose. They'd be done soon...I was about to turn to walk into the kitchen when a hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. I gasped and I was going to kick but the voice in my ear made me freeze.

"Calm down, un. It's just me." Deidara whispered, sending shivers down my spine. He dragged me into the kitchen and the next thing I knew I was pressed against the counter with him only two inches away from me.

"Uh...Deidara, may I ask what the hell you are doing?" I asked, my face flushing with every word as he smirked at me and pressed his hands into the counter on either side of me.

"What am I doing, h'm? I believe I'm poking at the girl I bought, what do you think, h'm?" He asked, leaning in closer, making my back bend over the edge of the counter. I narrowed my eyes through my embarrassment.

"What the hell did you buy me WITH?" I asked out of curiosity. The blonde grinned some more.

"It was the easiest thing ever. Katie wanted a little bag of my clay birds, yeah." He answered with a chuckle. I blinked and then groaned.

"Ohhhhh, sometimes I hate her. Do you know what she'll do with those...?" I whined. His smirk widened and he grabbed the back of my head, tangling his fingers into my hair, surprisingly gently.

"I could really care less. So long as I have you and I can drag the answer I've been looking for out of your pretty little mouth..." His brought one hand up and traced them around the shape of my lips. I gulped.

"You're insane..." I muttered, turning my nose up though it was hard with his hand on the back of my head and his breathing so close, I felt I was going to faint. He liked the comment I'd given him, as I could tell by the expression on his face.

"Mm-hm...but you love it." He pressed his lips to mine, nearly leaning me all the way against the counter.

"Mmff..." I tried to muffle words, knowing my heartbeat had risen to a million beats per MILISECOND. I could taste the spice on his lips again...I remembered the taste. Damn he tasted good. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, pressing myself more against him as he drove his tongue into my mouth, grabbing my leg and lifting it to wrap around his waist as he pressed himself against me.

I twitched. I was completely inexperienced...he'd been my first kiss and now my first fool-around. I was 100% virgin before this dammit! And the four stages had now dropped me to 50%. He kept his lips against mine, battling my tongue, trying to teach me considering I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I was running out of air...and my lungs were almost unbeatable.

He finally pulled away, triumphing on his victory of making my breathing irregular and hard, tickling my lips with his tongue. "So...are you going to tell your master how much you love him, h'm?" He asked in a whispery voice, so unbelievably sexy, I felt the jolt through my whole body.

"N-Never..." I stammered, my heart rate only quickening at the sight of his beautiful face and his blue eye, not even bothering to tell him he wasn't my master. He frowned and pulled a piece of my short hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Hmm...you're stubborn." He grinned. "Well, we can fix that, yeah." There was a loud 'Ahem' and both of our heads jolted towards the entry of my kitchen. Everyone, I mean EVERYONE, was standing there looking at us.

"Holy crap, Tessa!!!" Ally's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! Really?! You weren't gonna tell us?!" I hurriedly tried to shove Deidara off, but he didn't budge.

"DAMN, Dei! I didn't know you could do that!" Hidan exclaimed, surprised.

"It wasn't me! It was him! He was all...like...all up on me and...and..." I tried to get my words straight.

"Go away now, we're busy, yeah." He told them and I held my hand out to Mackenzie.

"Eyaaa, help meee! Maaaaacky!" I whined, trying to struggle from Deidara's hold on me between the counter and himself. Macky smirked.

"Why should I help?" She asked, folding her arms behind her back. I stopped dead and dropped my hand.

"You...are so..." I pushed at Deidara's chin. "Get off now, blondie!" I pleaded/demanded. He looked at me.

"Fine, un." He leaned towards my ear once again. "But this isn't over." He dropped me and walked away, whistling. I poked my fingers together as the Akatsuki members followed Deidara, obviously wanting details or wanting to ask questions.

Ally, Macky, and Katie all stared at me. There was a ding in the middle of the silence.

"Oh...brownies are done." I smiled nervously and walked over, grabbing an oven mit and pulling the good-smelling chocolate from the hot electronic, sitting them on the counter.

"Okay, so what the hell was that and how dare you get all kinky before I do!" Katie started, grabbing my shoulders in both hands. "In the kitchen, I mean, come on Tessa!" Macky giggled.

"I always knew you were a pervert Tessa, but I didn't think you'd go that far." She spoke up next, receiving a nice death glare from me. Ally poked at the brownies.

"Yeah, I mean, what if you had soiled our fucking food, man?!" She added with a laugh. I slapped Katie's hands off.

"It wasn't MY fault! He dragged me in here, he pressed me to the counter and he put that hot-ass mouth on mine!" I covered my lips and blushed more. They all burst into giggles.

"You know, Tessa. He has four mouths. Which one are you talking about? Do you know what he could to with the other ones?" Macky raised her eyebrows up and down. I lost my balance and fell to my knees. Katie and Ally continued to laugh.

"I hate you all. Especially you!" I pointed at Katie. She gave me an innocent smile. "Don't start that! If you hadn't sold me for clay birds, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Actually, yes it would, because I would have paid Deidara to do that, just to get your hormones started! You were too much of the big V!" She laughed and I stood up and punched her in the arm. "Ouch."

"I would actually pay to see that again. I've never seen Tessa look so lost in Wonderland." Ally teased as well. I covered my ears.

"Shuuuut uuuuup, all of you. I'm not listeeenniiinng! Now stop or you get no brownies!" They giggled for a few more seconds and then they stopped.

"We're your friends, Tess. You gotta know that we're here to pick on you. That's what friends are for!" Macky grinned. I sighed.

"Yeah...and somehow...I feel my friends are going to turn against me sooner or later..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, well on account of Deneca reminding me that Deidara bought Tessa, so help her poor soul, I added some DeidaraxTessa. She wanted more romance so I gave her more, mwahahaha! Enjoy!

**Deidara: Do you really think of me doing that stuff to you, un?**

**Me: O.O Uhm... *blush* Yes...**

**Deidara: ...Kinky...un...I think I just might give you more ideas, yeah! *grabs me up***

Me: YEEP!!! *gets carried away* 


	9. Want To Go Out?

Well, guys. I just figured out that I was spelling Kakuzu wrong. D8 I spelled it Kazuku. Well, anyway, please forgive me for that mistake xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I passed out the brownies to the awaiting Akatsuki members, who were all still looking at me with those accusing glances. I was so embarrassed to even be present in the room, especially since Deidara was sitting on the couch, smirking oh-so proudly at me as I walked around with the plate.

Tessa-chan, why did you let Deidara do the nasty with you?!" Tobi shrieked when I came up to him to give him his brownie. I lowered my head as if trying to hide while I still heard my friends snickering at me from their little gathered circle as they chattered.

"Tobi, what is your version of the nasty?" I asked the masked boy, quietly as to not attract any more questions from everyone else who was staring.

"Well, Tobi doesn't really know what it is. But the look on your face is the expression girls make when they do it." Tobi put a hand to his chin in thought. He'd said it so loud, it brought the entire household in chuckles. My face was so red that steam was emitting from the top of my head.

"Tobi, that's called sex. And we weren't doing that. He was only kissing me." I handed him his chocolate and quickly running away before he asked me anything else. I knew who Tobi was behind the mask and I was wondering whether both sides had come and he was still acting or whether only the Tobi personality was able to come to the real world. I stopped at Deidara and blinked. "I shouldn't even give you one..."

He frowned. "Oh come on. You liked it and you know it, yeah." I picked up a brownie and threw it at him, he caught it with one hand, accidentally squishing it between his fingers. "Oh...that was so cruel, un." He opened his hand and began to lick at his fingers, though half of the squished brownie disappeared in the mouth on his hand. "Delicious." He smirked in my direction.

"Ohhhh, youuuuu!!!!" I turned away, my face beet red. That son of a bitch was going to do nothing but tease me, wasn't he? I sat the brownies on the table.

"Why is this stuff so...sweet...?" Itachi asked, blinking at the food he'd just tasted. Obviously the Uchiha nor any of the others here knew about American sweets. I slapped my hand to my face.

"It's supposed to be sweet. Just think of it like a dango." I replied. He blinked.

"Dangos don't taste like this..." He muttered. Rolling my eyes, I grit my teeth hard to keep from biting his head off.

"THEN DON'T EAT IT!!!" I yelled. He glared at me, as if challenging me...just because of a stupid brownie?!

"Calm down, Tessa. Don't yell at him." Macky frowned, shoving the rest of her brownie in her mouth and swallowing it with a smile. "They're good. Don't worry."

"Yeah, fucking great. But do we really have to sit around the damned house forever?" Hidan asked, looking at me with one eye open. I grumbled a bit. Were they EVER happy?

"Well, considering I have to work tomorrow...we can't go many places..." I started and Ally stopped me.

"Wait, when did you get a job???" She asked in interest, her hand raised as if she'd just signaled me to quit talking.

"A few days ago before this. I have to feed like...10 extra mouths now. So going to my job would prove useful. My mom didn't leave any money. I'm so glad you don't eat Sasori." The red-head looked in my direction at his name.

"So where the hell can we go?" Hidan asked, his arms on the back of the couch with Katie cuddled next to him. I tapped my chin in thought. Where could we go that wouldn't attract attention...?

Suddenly, it came to me. "The river! I guess. It's not that far." I replied. Katie's eyes snapped open and she stared blankly at me.

"No way...the beach! Let's go to the beach!" She flew off of Hidan for a second. My eyes widened.

Beach = People

People = Attracting Attention with Hot Guys...

Which some of the swimmers may recognize...and that would be even more trouble. I shook my head rapidly. "No no no no!!! We can't show them in front of a lot of people!!!" I worried. Macky laughed.

"Nobody will believe it Tessa! They'll think they are make-up artists or cosplayers!" She tried to convince me but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"It doesn't matter! How will we have fun if there are girls all over the troublemakers?!" I asked, throwing my hands up and stomping my foot angrily. There was a long silence. Pein coughed a bit.

"Well...we could always threaten them...I know how girls are sometimes...and they don't like guys who threaten them." He seemed to be referring to me. But I didn't get scared...I got pissed.

"No means no, and that's final!" I clapped my hands together with a loud smack. I could feel all the angry auras around me...and it sent chills through my body.

"You know what? Forget this...Deidara..." Ally stood up, looking at the blonde. He smiled in response and stood up, walking towards me.

"What are you doing? Go away...go away!" I turned to run but he seized me around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "HEY!!!"

"Alright, get ready everyone! The beach isn't that far either!" Katie exclaimed. I struggled in the grip of the Bomber. "Oh, Deidara, you can throw her in her room and dress her up."

"I said no, dammit!!!" I continued to complain, hitting Deidara in the back as he carried me off to my room and plopped me onto the bed. "You will pay, you....you...GIRL!!!" He rolled his eyes.

"Better comebacks, yeah. Then I might take you seriously. Put something on. I'll be nice and not make you change in front of me." He smirked and ran out the door before I could respond. I decided it was better not to argue with all of them. It was all against me.

Walking over to my dresser, I picked out my black and white bathing suit. It was a gift from a friend. The thing cost over a hundred dollars. I undressed and slipped it on, putting my clothes back on over it and pulled open my door to see all three of my friends looking straight at me.

"What?" I blinked as they all made 'the faces'. What were they for...? They pushed into my room, starting to giggle and they opened my drawers. Oh, so they wanted my bathing suits.... "You guys are lucky I have too many bathing suits."

I ran upstairs into my mother's bedroom, feeling kind of stupid for having to do this, but I grabbed a lot of her boyfriend's clean shorts and bathing suit pieces and took them back downstairs. Sasori declined considering he wasn't going to swim. Zetsu and Kakuzu also 'politely' declined as well, offering to stay and watch over the house.

It took me a few minutes to think that over. Zetsu definitely couldn't lie about the way he looked so he was an okay. I ended up letting Kakuzu stay but i told him to keep his hands off my stuff or I'd starve him. He found this funny but agreed.

Although he didn't like it, I managed to convince Kisame to keep his sword behind and if people asked him why he looked like that, tell them it was waterproof body paint.

About 20 minutes later, we were all ready to leave. There was absolutely no way everyone was going to fit in my tiny little car. With a scoff, Katie suggested walking, knowing the stupid place wasn't too far away. Ally complained, being a lazy-ass she was, she didn't want to walk.

She even went so far as to continuously compliment Pein until he decided to carry her on his back. He definitely didn't look like he enjoyed it much. But he was more interested in going to the beach. He was tired of being in the house as well.

Everyone had clothes on over their bathing suits, the boys had on their cloaks since they refused to wear my mom's boyfriend's clothes. It took us about half an hour to walk all the way down to the beach. By that time, we were ALL dying to get into the water, excluding Sasori...


	10. Fun At The Beach

When we arrived, there were a lot of people...but one half of the beach was empty. I led everyone over to that empty area. Of course, we got stares from the others beach guests, but none of them seemed to recognize them at all. The teens must have been some of those preppy brats who think n00bs like us could only like manga.

A sigh of relief passed my lips as I set out the towels and stuff. Sasori immediately sat underneath one of the umbrellas, not caring that he may or may not look like a girl.

Almost instantly, Deidara threw off his cloak and tossed it beside Sasori's towel. "Ahhh, it's hot, yeah..." He looked up at the sky with a hand shading his eye. I couldn't help but look at his body. If I had no self-control, I'd be drooling.

"Hey, Dei." I tapped his shoulder. "If anyone asks about the mouth on your chest, tell them it's a tattoo, okay?" I whispered. He blinked and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Sure, yeah. As soon as those clothes come off." He teased, nuzzling against my cheek. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off. Katie, Ally, and Mackenzie had already pulled off their clothes and laid them folded in a pile. But they weren't going anywhere until they saw the bodies of the men. Kisame had already flung himself into the water to hide most of his body.

Pein removed his cloak first. Followed by Hidan and Tobi, who still kept his mask on, and finally Itachi. Macky fainted, Ally's eyes bugged out of her head, and Katie whooped, running to Hidan's side and literally rubbing her hands all over his chest. I nervously turned to the other visitors.

Every teenage girl was staring at them with Goo-Goo eyes. Obviously, the girls who were eyeing Hidan definitely felt jealous of Katie all over him. And even more jealous when he decided to pick her up and run out into the water, tripping over something in the water and landing face first. When he resurfaced, the grin on his face made all those girls squeal.

Itachi looked down at the fainted Mackenzie and quickly reached down to throw her over his broad shoulder and walking calmly into the water until he was waist deep before he threw her into the water. She resurfaced quickly, whining and frowning at him. The girls who had been looking at Itachi looked angry as well.

"Come on, Pein!!" Ally called to the man with many piercings. Pein rubbed the back of his head, kind of 'shy' about being nearly naked in front of everyone and he quickly walked into the water with the rest of them. Tobi jumped in like it was a pool and ended up hurting himself on the shallow bottom, getting laughs from all my friends. Deidara looked at me and I waved to him, signaling I'd be there in a minute. He nodded and joined the rest of them.

Everyone on the beach took more interest in watching the men swimming around in the water than swimming themselves. I walked up to Sasori and smiled. "Sorry Sasori...I'd like you to join us. If anyone comes up to you, please please, don't tell them you're a puppet, okay?" I begged him.

He blinked. "Whatever..." He muttered, crossing his arms. I smiled more and then turned to go into the water. I heard some of the girls talking.

"My god, look at that one! He's absolutely gorgeous!"

"But he's got scars on his face!"

"So?!"

"What about that one, you guys?! The one with the white hair?"

"He has WHITE HAIR! He MUST be old!"

"He doesn't look old!"

"The one with all those piercings looks kind of scary..."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Why's that one wearing a mask?"

"Is he so ugly, he can't show his face? Poor thing."

"That guy looks like a shark with all that paint. It's freaky!"

"OH WOW!!! Look at him! He's good-looking for such long hair!"

"Wow, he's so beautiful, he could pass off for a girl! Are they all foreign?"

I turned to Deidara, knowing it was him they were talking about last. My eyes widened. He had pulled his hair out of it's ponytail and was now dripping with water around his face as he smiled. This was so unlike Deidara...he looked like he was having FUN. Deidara was always serious! So this was such a rare moment...and I'd forgotten my camera!!!

I ran into the water along with everyone else. The sea water was unusually warm. I giggled a bit and splashed at Macky, who frowned and then tackled glomped me into the water. We both came up, coughing like idiots.

"Remember, this is salt-water, Macky!" I stuck my tongue out disgustedly. She pat my shoulder.

"Don't worry silly. Hey! What do they think they're doing?!" I turned to see that all the teenage girls had come over and started talking to Itachi, Deidara, and Pein. They couldn't talk to Hidan because Katie was beating them off with handfuls of sand and shells. Ally was simply warning them with death glares. On shore, Sasori was trying to make a few other girls bug off.

"Looks like they are talking. So what?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ohhhh, you're jealous?" I smirked. She blushed.

"Well, yeah." She glared at the girls flirting with Itachi and I felt a little pang of that jealousy at seeing Deidara being so friendly with them.

"Let's go over there then. Katie and Ally have themselves handled." I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to them. The girls shot death glares. I shot them right back. "Hi there. May I ask what you're doing?"

"We're talking to Itachi and Deidara. What does it look like?" The snooty leader asked. Itachi and Deidara both turned to look at Mackenzie and I.

"It looks to me like you are trying to take my friend's man." I crossed my arms. Itachi blinked. I looked at him as a sign to go along with it. The girl laughed along with her horde of friends.

"Her? Are you serious? She doesn't even compare to us! Neither do you honey, so move along. They're too good for you." I growled at these words. My fists clenched under the water as I prepared to knock this girl's fucking teeth out. Macky beat me to it, though she used words instead of fists.

"HEY! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT YOU FUCKING SKANK SO GO AND FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE CUNT MUNCH!!!!" My eyes widened at Mackenzie's brutality with words and Itachi and Deidara were almost blown back by them. The stupid girl's face flushed and she angrily glared at Mackenzie, about to jump her but I stood in the way. Every eye on the beach was on us.

"Hey bitch...walk away now. They're too good for you." I grinned. She raised her fist but then turned to Deidara and Itachi, her eyes 'watery'. Her friends copied her.

"Itachi, Deidara, did you hear what they just said?" The girl whined, pitifully, grabbing onto his arm. Macky's eye twitched as well as mine. "She just called me names!" Itachi rubbed his head and slowly turned away.

"This isn't my problem..." He started to swim back to Pein and Hidan but one girl grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave yet, Itachi. Please?" He turned around, giving her the most menacing glare a man could have and she quickly let go, afraid.

"I don't like girls....especially not ones like you..." He swam away, giving Mackenzie a look as he left, not like the one he'd just given the girl, but a gentler one. Mackenzie blushed and quickly swam after him, looking back at me as I nodded my head.

"Whatever...well, Deidara. Would you please hang out with us? You're better than they are." The bitch clung to Deidara's arm. For a moment, he wasn't backing away. I sighed and turned around, ready to swim off. As soon as I started to move, I felt two strong arms around my waist and he turned me back to face them again.

"Sorry, un. But...this is what I bought, yeah." He pointed at me. "And she belongs to me. So even if you think she's lower than I am, it doesn't matter, h'm. She's higher than you are." He smiled at the girls, who were looking shocked and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Uhm...Dei..." My face was flushed once again. His words had touched me so.

"Go ahead, Tess. Tell them I am your Master so they will go away, yeah." He whispered to me. I lifted my head, feeling so thrilled, I would have screamed it to the sky at this point.

"He's MY Master! Now shoo!!! BYE BYE!!!" I laughed, waving at her. With a grunt, the girls turned, signaling her friends to follow as they went back to the other side of the beach. I turned to look at Deidara. "Why'd you do that...?"

"What, un? Protect you? You are mine, aren't you, h'm?" He asked, tilting his head with a smirk. I shook my own head.

"Not that...never mind...let's go..." My mood was very much enlightened now. I couldn't have been happier at the moment. I went over to play with the rest of them who had managed to get rid of the other girls, getting scared shitless at Kisame who jumped out at me and Tobi had started playing in the sand on the shore.

Katie laughed, splashing me with water and we ended up having a huge fight about it. Splash wars ahoy! I enjoyed myself so much I didn't mind when Deidara had grabbed me from behind and clung me to his chest tightly, using me as a shield from the water.

This was fun...and I could slightly feel that connection to the group. They were murderous people...but they were some of the funnest people to hang with. Only one problem.

I didn't know how long until they'd end up magically disappearing from my life..


	11. Back At Home

**Well, I'm back home in Florida so my chappies will be coming out slower than usual. D8 It's okay though as long as I have my faithful readers! BY THE WAY, MY FAITHFUL READERS… -_-  
FAITHFUL MEANS REVIEWING!!!! PLZZZZ!!!! DX I'm about to go into epic battle with Ally-chan, her reviews are coming in faster than mine _ lol. Anywho, enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! Get your asses out of the water, we have to go!" I yelled, drying my hair off with one of the towels we'd brought. Tobi ran out, running towards me, waving his arms and shouting.

"Tessa-chaaaan! Tobi is cold!!!" He squealed, and tackled me. I almost hit the sandy ground but caught myself right on time.

"Tobi! You're gonna get us all dirty! Stop!" I pushed him off and threw him a towel as everyone else climbed out of the water and up where Sasori was sitting. "Oh my God, I sooooo need a shower now!" I hit the side of my head as if trying to clear water from my ears.

It took me a good 20 minutes to round everyone up and get them walking without all of the damned girls following us. Pulling my door open, I blinked a few times. There was nothing but silence.

"Hey Tess! Why are you holding up the door?!" Ally shoved me hard and she blinked as well. "Oh shit." My head shot up from the floor when I crashed.

"CAITLIN!!! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE WITHOUT ME HERE??!?!?!" I screamed, staring at my friend who was in Zetsu's lap, playing a video game. The plant did not look too happy about it. She looked at me and smiled. I gasped. "AND WHY ARE YOU EATING MY POCKY?!?!?!!!?" I ran up and tackled her off of Zetsu, knocking the game over and startling Zetsu, who quickly backed up, sitting onto the couch with Kakuzu.

Everyone else began to walk in, blinking. "What the hell, un?! There're more of you?!" Deidara rubbed his head and sighed. Caitlin jumped up, pinning me to the floor and throwing her hands up.

"Aha! I WIN!!!" She exclaimed. I grumbled underneath her. "How come YOU didn't invite me to the Akatsuki party?!" She asked.

"I'm more surprised that she's not freaking out about it." Pein muttered, cracking his neck a few times. Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"It's Caitlin. She'll believe anything. You could tell her pigs fly and she'll look up trying to find them. So nothing surprises her." She explained, grabbing the box of pocky off the floor, shoving a stick into her mouth.

"Stop eating my pocky!!!" I cried, flinging my legs and arms all over the place. "Get off me, fatso!" I pushed at Caitlin and she got off, putting her hands on her hips. I jumped up and grabbed Zetsu, pulling him in front of me. "I'm sorryyy! I have a Zetsu! I will use it!"

Zetsu glared at me. I backed away and whimpered. "Everyone's against me today…"

"Seriously, what's going on? How'd they appear in here?" Caitlin asked, rubbing the back of her head. I shrugged. "Well anyway, my mom went on a trip for a few days so I'm staying here!" My eyes bulged.

"Whaaaaaat?! I've got 8 Akatsuki members, 3 other friends, and now YOU?! You guys are gonna kill me!" Katie raised her hand, holding her cell phone.

"Actually, 2 other friends. My ma just text me. She's pissed that I've been gone for the last 2 days." She chuckled. "I'm leaving for a while. See you when I'm ungrounded." She grabbed Hidan and squeeze-hugged him. "LOVE YOU, JASHINIST!!!" She waved to the rest of us and flew out the door.

A sigh of relief passed my lips. "Fine, now it's the same." I rubbed my temples, exhausted. Pein sat on the couch. "Hey hey! You are covered in salt! Get off my couch!" I received another glare in return. "...Caitlin…" I muttered.

The room turned dark. Caitlin hadn't done this in a while, though it always scared me more than it scared anyone. So I jumped behind Deidara, using him as a human shield. "What's going on, yeah?!" Deidara looked back at me and then stared at Caitlin. His eye widened. "Uh….is she okay, un?"

Mackenzie was nowhere to be seen, though I could have sworn she was there earlier. Caitlin glared at Pein. He blinked. "Peeeeeein…get off the couch….noooow…." She hissed. He raised a pierced eyebrow.

"And why should I do that?" He asked. Caitlin chuckled evily.

"Because if you do not…every day of your life will leave you falling into a swirling world of torture. Your piercings will be torn from your face, your hair will be yanked from your head, your eyeballs will be dug out with sporks, and worst of all…" She looked around at everyone, seeing as Tobi had cowered into a ball on the floor and everyone else was waiting in anticipation.

"A FLYING MONKEY WILL EAT YOUR FACE!!!!!" Mackenzie screamed, jumping onto Pein's back. Tobi shrieked, Deidara fell backwards which ended in me being crushed, Kisame swung his sword around, coming near to cutting off a few heads, and Caitlin fell to the floor, laughing her ass off.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN?! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM, YEAH?!?!" Macky flew off Pein's back onto her own, laughing as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!" Hidan grabbed at his chest, gritting his teeth as if trying not to show he'd been scared as well.

I groaned. "Deeeeei, you're cutting my air supply!" I tried to push him off of me. He quickly hopped off. Pein was in shock, on his knees, his eyes wide. I swore I could hear his heartbeat from where I lay.

"OH MY GOD!!! Aren't you supposed to be like…massive murderers and masochists and shit?! You guys are afraid of a little girl jumping out of nowhere! Ahahahahaha!!!!" Caitlin leaned against the wall, trying to keep from falling over.

I sat up, giggling. "Okay, know what? Everyone go outside, I'll spray you down with the hose!" I ran to the sliding door and pulled it open. "Okay, come on! Shoo! Shoo!" I waved them out, getting grumbles and complains from Pein. Tobi still sat on the floor while Ally was smacking him on the top of the head, telling him to stop being a child.

While we were outside, Kisame couldn't resist jumping into our small pool, so spraying him was out since he'd decided to turn my freshwater pool into seawater. Turning on my hose, I grinned at the salty boys and began to shoot them, purposely hitting Hidan in the face.

"Hey! That's not funny!" The Jashinist growled, wiping his face off as I sprayed him in the stomach. "Oof! Tessa, I'll kill you!" I squealed and ran around with the hose in my hands as he threatened to run after me, but really didn't.

I was laughing too much to realize that Deidara had yanked the hose from my hands and I skidded to a stop, turning to him. He raised it and smirked, putting his hand on his hip. I giggled at that until he hit me in the face with the cold water.

"OUCH!!! THAT'S NO EASY WATER, DEIDARA!!!" I threw a clump of grass, landing it right in his pretty blonde hair. His eyes narrowed and he appeared before me in a flash, knocking me onto the ground and pressing his foot on my stomach, launching the spew of water at me, his hand locked on the trigger.

"Careful, Dei! Too much and you'll drown her!" Macky called, everyone simply sitting back as I was soaked in water. He stopped after a short minute and gave me that aren't-I-an-asshole smile.

I grinned back up and gave him a good kick between the legs. His smile dropped, turning into one of pain and he fell to the ground beside me, holding his hands between his legs and I jumped up and ran off towards the rest of them.

"Tess, that's not cool! He's a boy; that REALLY hurts!" Mackenzie slapped my arm, frowning. I shrugged.

"He'll get over it. I'm pretty sure he'll try to make me pay for it later anyway." I told her as I watched the blonde painfully try to pick himself up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deidara: YOU KICKED ME IN THE BALLS, UN!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?!**

**Tessa: Because I'm an asshole and I WANTED TO!!!!**

**Ally: Tessa, I don't think you love Deidara, I think you just like to pick on him…**

**Tessa: Noooooo, I don't love him! *crosses arms***

**Macky: Yes you dooooo! But why did you kick him?**

**Tessa: BECAUSE!!! HE SPRAYED ME!!!!**

**Macky: Not a very good reason to do that to someone you love…**

**Tessa: I don't LOVE HIM!!! *stomps off***


	12. Bad Timing

**Well, I'm thinking about adding a little more characters….what do you think? :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Why'd you do that, un?!" Deidara whined, his legs shaking as he fought to keep on his feet. I frowned. I felt bad now.

"I'm sorry, Dei! Really!" I ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "If it weren't your balls, I'd probably kiss it better!" I told him, being really serious about it. There was a hoot of laughter in the group behind us.

"Uhh…you don't have to do that, h'm…" Deidara turned away, yanking his arm out as he staggered off from me.

"Wait! Deidara!" I slumped forward, upset.

"YOU kicked him, Tess." Macky said, shaking her head at me. I growled at her.

"Gah…get me a drink…NOW!!!" I yelled. She jumped and then flung herself into the house to make me a pina colada, because I fuckin' love them. The rest of the Akatsuki were drying out their clothes in the sun, pretty much already dry.

I gulped. Oh damn…running to my calendar, I checked the date…and screamed. I was right. Oh god, if it wasn't the worst notice of my life. Ally ran into my room, literally slamming open my door. "Tessa, what's wrong?"

I fell to my knees. "Ohhh…Ally…it's the 8th…" I muttered, covering my face with my hands. She blinked.

"Oh shit." Caitlin and Mackenzie came in behind her, Macky having my drink in her hand. "Guys, I think we're in trouble." She looked at them. Their eyes widened as if they already knew.

"And I have to work tomorrow! WHY NOW?!" I slammed my head against the floor, whining.

"What's going on, Tessa-chan? Ahh, why are you hitting your head on the floor?!" Tobi ran in, sliding beside me to put his hand under my head. I glared at him, something I only did to Tobi…never. He whimpered and backed away, only to be grabbed by Ally, throwing him out the door onto his ass.

"Go away, Tobi! Or you're going to die!" She snapped at him. Tobi nodded and crawled off. I looked up at them.

"You guys, they'll kill me if I piss them off. And….aaaaahhhh!!!" I rolled around on the floor like a frightened kitten. Reaching up, I snagged the drink from Mackenzie and downed it.

"Chill out, Tess! We're going to be here for you, oka-" Ally's phone rang. "Hello?" She pulled the phone from her ear as there were a lot of anguishing screams on the other line. "Wait, what? WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?! FINE!!!" She slammed closed the phone.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I pouted.

"Yup. Sorry. Apparently, I'm supposed to watch my cousins today. CAITLIN!!! Let's go!" She grabbed Caitlin's arm.

"Wait, why me?! Take Mackenzie!" She whined, trying to pull away. I clung to Macky's leg.

"NO!!! If she's taking someone, she's taking you! Macky's better at helping me than you are!!!" I shot at her. We glared at each other.

"Fine, be that way, you brat!" She left the room with Ally. From inside the room, we could hear their goodbyes to the others and Caitlin's whining about leaving Zetsu before the front door opened and then slammed closed.

"Wait, I missed something…what's wrong with the 8th?" Macky asked, tilting her head. I looked up at her.

"It's not the 8th…it's the 9th…" I muttered, covering my face again.

"Annnd….?" She asked.

"Idiot! I'm gonna be starting my…" I stopped and she looked at me blankly.

"What's wrong with that?!" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "If they can't understand that, especially after the explanation Katie gave them, then who cares?!"

"It's not that!!! I…I get very very….EVIL…you might say. When I start my…yeah…" I sat up. "I sit in the chair and I don't move for a good 2 or 3 hours. And when someone bothers me, I explode, literally. If I do that, they'll get mad! And I'll be in trouble!"

Mackenzie sighed. "Don't worry. I can deal with them tomorrow. You're working anyway…but they won't mess with you when you get back. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I hate it when my chappies come out slow!**

**Deidara: Hey, why weren't there much of us in there?!**

**Me: BECAUSE I'M MORE IMPORTANT!!!**

**Tobi: What are you starting, Tessa-chan?**

**Me: I-…you'll find out soon enough…**

**Tobi: Okay! Tobi will write down our reviewers!**

_ioOShiroTenshiOoi_

_deideiblueeyez_

_Uchina-Chan_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Deneca_

_.choice_

_Exterminate_

**Me: That's it?! OMG, MORE REVIEWERS PLEASE!!!! DXXXXXX OR I WILL SEND THE FLYING MONKEY ON YOU!!!!**

**Tobi: Tobi will give you candy!!! So review!!!!**


	13. She Lied

It was so annoying to try and get the Akatsuki into bed that night. Hidan officially made it clear that he was not going to sleep so I did the unthinkable and took his scythe away before throwing him in the closet and locking the door. I didn't want to deal with him tonight…I had to get in bed and be ready for work tomorrow.

Tobi did a sweetheart job of trying to help me get everyone in bed. Itachi did not object. He kind of…didn't care. It took me a good hour and a half to actually get them to go to sleep. I groaned angrily at the time on the clock and flicked off the lights.

"Now, guys. Please, I'm beggin'. Go to sleep. Mackenzie's watching you tomorrow." Tobi nodded furiously at me before he jumped under his covers. Or what he thought was his.

"TOBI!!! WHAT THE HELL, UN?!?! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Deidara shoved the masked man from under the blankets. Tobi squeaked.

"Sorry, Deidara-Sempai! Wrong bed!" He whined, crawling over to the correct bed and curling up. I rolled my eyes before heading into my bedroom, where Macky was brushing her hair.

"Hey, you get them settled?" She asked, grinning at me. I glared at her.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I replied, crossing my arms. She frowned at me.

"But…I'm watching them tomorrow, you know!" She protested, putting the brush down. I waved a hand at her.

"Whatever, Macky. Just…whatever." I pulled off my clothes, walking into my bathroom to do my….necessary things. Then I wandered back into the room to throw on my pajamas. Macky had climbed into the bed already. As soon as I began to, a realization spouted.

I saw the one thing I hated in the whole entire world….

"KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed bloody murder, falling onto my ass as Makenzie shot up from my bed.

"WHAT?!?!?!" She screamed. Before I was able to point it out, Tobi and Deidara both came flying into my room.

"What's the matter, h'm?!" Deidara asked, looking at me. I pointed at the wall above my dream catcher.

"SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER!!!!!!! KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!!!!!" I shrieked at the large, ugly ass 8-legged creature on my wall. Deidara blinked at it and then looked at me.

"You're afraid of a spider, yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"KILLLLLLL IIIIITTTT!!!!" I screamed. Macky jumped up.

"Don't kill the spider!!!" She whined. I threw my shoe at her head.

"Shut up, it needs to die!!!!" I demanded. Sighing, Deidara walked over to the creature and jumped back as it moved incredibly fast, earning a huge scream from me once again.

"Shut up, yeah! Bastard's fast!" He jumped at it, slamming his hand onto the ugly thing and squashing it as Mackenzie let out a petrified scream. "Got it!"

I jumped up and tackled the blonde. "THANK YOU!!!!"

"Noooooo, whyyyyy?!" Macky cried, dramatically falling onto the bed, covering her eyes. Tobi gave her a hug.

"Now go to sleep, yeah?" Deidara grabbed Tobi's collar and yanked him out, taking the spider corpse with him. I shivered and climbed into bed, turning out my light.

"Spider exterminator…" Macky pouted. I glomped her.

"Sorry…" I stuck out my lower lip and she smiled. We both fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I awoke early, getting ready for work. Of course, like expected, I was bleeding. Damn. I ran out my door, quietly so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping members or my friend and hopped into my car before driving off to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Around 2:30 that afternoon, I returned home to a very confusing sight. We had Deidara ATTEMPTING to cook in the kitchen, Hidan was still locked in the closet and now throwing a fit about it, and the others were playing the Wii, fighting over the controllers and saying who's turn it was next. Even Itachi…and I didn't think of him as the arguing type, even if he WAS being quiet about it.

Mackenzie was nowhere in sight….

"What the hell's going on here?!" I asked, looking around. My horomones were going insane and my cramps were getting to me, so right now was NOT a good time to fuck with me…

All heads turned. Deidara spoke up first.

"Oh, well that Mackenzie girl left…" He started. I interrupted before he finished.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed, making everyone jump. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!?!?"

Tobi whimpered and raised his hand. I glared at him. He took that as a sign to speak or forever fall into the pits of hell. "Uhm….she left you a note up there…" He pointed to the door with a trembling finger. My eyes glaring daggers at everyone, I snatched the note from the wall.

_Tessa, I'm soooooooo sorry! I know I promised to watch them but my brother came home! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Kill me when I see you again! I love you! ~Mackenzie_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the garbage. Silence was all around me, except for the tune from the video game paused on the television. I looked at everyone.

"H-Hey, Tess…you okay, un?" Deidara asked, blinking a few times at me. I exhaled sharply.

"Let me put it this way…" I grabbed the kitchen knife from his hand and a dark aura, like Caitlin's, surrounded me. "I am NOT in a good mood today. I am going to sit in that chair," I pointed at it, "and I'm going to sit there until I feel better. If I hear ANY arguments or complaints or so much as ONE fucking peep, I will stab your mother-fucking eyes out, GOT IT?!?!?!" I screamed the last part and half of them fell over.

I threw the knife at Deidara who dodged it with a 'holy fuck' face as I plopped onto the chair and curled up into a ball, dark lines etching my forehead as I penetrated their heads with my eyes.

"Ah…Tessa…we'll go out back…" Tobi said, nervously. He looked at the others. Some of them weren't afraid of my new haughty personality but they decided to go outside too. "Let's go swimming!"

At once, everyone felt like pummeling Tobi, who cowered and ran out, followed by everyone else excluding Deidara. He cleaned off his hands and walked over to me, lowering his head to look at my murder-filled face. It even scared him.

"Now that's the face of an S-Class criminal, h'm." He chuckled, before turning to walk out the back door. I stared at the now black T.V. while the others were being rowdy outside, doing whatever. Who cared anyway? They'd be fine for a few hours…

Pein crossed his arms. "I'm sick of being here. We need to investigate and find out how to get back to our world…" He muttered, looking at the rest of them.

"True…I'm tired of being here too…" Kakuzu grumbled, sitting down on the patio. Deidara sighed.

"Well, we don't know where to go, now do we, h'm?" He asked, looking up at the cloud-filled sky.

"**I guess we'll just have to figure it out then, right?**" Zetsu's dark side chuckled evily. Pein grinned.

"We're moving out, boys…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: WHERE THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?!?!?!**

**Pein: We're leaving…**

**Me: But-But….WHY?!**

**Kakuzu: Read your chapter, stupid…**

**Me: *growls* Tobi, you won't leave right?**

**Tobi: NO!!! And Deidara-Sempai won't either! I'm sure…Deidara-Sempai?**

**Me: *looks around* GREAT HE LEFT!!!! I THOUGHT HE WAS MY MASTER!!! WHYYYYYY?!?!?!?!!?! *cries***

**Tobi: Wah! Don't cry, Tessa! Tobi will write down reviewers for you again!**

**Me: It doesn't matter! No one reviews anyway!**

**Tobi: Ah….look again!!!**

_ioOShiroTenshiOoi_

_deideiblueeyez_

_Uchina-Chan_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Deneca_

_.choice_

_Exterminate_

**Me: Those are the same people! *cries***

**Tobi: Tobi's not finished!**

_Haller's Demon_

_Perminatly Lost In Thought_

_DarkLilyOfTheNight96_

_DayDreamer1236_

_Ravenous Lust_

**Me: KYA!!! OMFG, THANK YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!! TOBI, GIVE THEM CANDY!!!!**

**Tobi: CANDY!!!! *throws out candy***

**Me: See you next time!**


	14. The Runaways

**I'm so sorry people for my very slow updates!!!! DX I never like….get a computer long enough to write anything! So forgive me if this isn't long enough!!!!**

**Deidara: Continue now, un! I want to know where we're headed!!!!**

**Me: Shut up!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It was about 2 hours later when I finally stood up from the chair, stretching out my sore legs as I gave a hefty groan. "Alright…guess I should apologize to the guys…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head as I headed towards the back door.

My phone rang.

With another groan, I turned back and grabbed the annoying ringer, noticing that Ally had called me. I blinked and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hey, Ally. What's u-"

"TESSA, I'M SO GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!" She screamed into the earpiece. I flinched and jerked my head back as she continued to scream, waiting for her to stop her death threats.

"What are you talking about, Ally? What'd I do?" I asked, popping my neck a few times.

"TURN ON THE FUCKING TELEVISION!!!! THE NEWS CHANNEL!!! NOW!!!!" Blinking, I listened to her before flipping on the T.V. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT, PEIN IS ON THE TELEVISION!!!!" I screamed, throwing the controller to the side. Running to the back sliding doors, I peeked out to see nothing but grass… "THOSE BASTARDS RAN OFF!!!! OH MY GOD, I'M SO DEAD!!!!!"

"YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU'RE DEAD!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" Call waiting rung onto my phone. Mackenzie. Oh shit…I turned to the T.V. to see the rest of the group behind the Leader who was blankly staring at the surrounding girls and news cameras. I turned it to three-way.

"TESSA, HOW IN HELL'S NAME DID THEY GET OUT OF YOUR SIGHT?!?!?!!?!" Macky screamed from the phone straight into my already deafening ear. I growled.

"It's your fault!!!! You were supposed to stay here! I sat my happy ass in the chair!!!!! I TOLD YOU I DO THAT!!!!" I screamed back.

"Shut up, both of you! This will not get our men back!!!!" Ally snapped, both me and Macky lowering our voices. I turned my attention to the newslady on the T.V.

"We still do not know where these men have come from, but they seem to be a huge grab with most of the society around me. Momentarily, we are fighting to keep the crowd back, unsure if these men have good intentions or bad." She stated. It flashed to Hidan who was grinning like an idiot.

"WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN?!" I screamed again as if he could hear me.

"Calm down, Tessa!!! Look, what we need to do is get to them before they really cause a scene!" Ally told me, shaking her head. "They seem to be right near the Williams Park! That's not far from your house Tess! Get down there, we'll meet you as soon as possible!"

"R-Right!" I nodded, Macky giving the okay and we all hung up. Not even bothering to throw on shoes, I flung myself out the door, locking it on my way and darted down the street, completely forgetting about my car. "Oh please, don't do anything stupid guys!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where the fuck are we?!" Hidan asked, rubbing his temples as he looked around the park. Many of the activities that had been going on, including the baseball game and the little kids on the playground, had come to a halt to stare at the people in red and black cloaks.

"I don't know, but it does not seem like we will find our way back here…" Kisame stated, looking at the younger children who were whispering to each other and giggling. Deidara exhaled sharply and opened his mouth to say something until a large group of boys and girls, all teenagers, ran up surrounding them.

"Oh shit…what do we do now?" Zetsu asked, now realizing how out of place they were and how hard it was going to be to get out of this. Itachi's eyes flashed red as he tried to work his evil glare upon the crowd. But it only made the girls squeal. Soon after, the cameras came up, along with a lady holding a microphone in her hand, speaking into it as she faced the camera.

"Leader, un. I think we've just been made the center of attention." Deidara said, grinning as if he did not mind this at all. Pein snarled.

"We do not need this! WE are trying to get back home, not sit here and listen to a bunch of weak ass people toss our pictures all over the world!" He shoved through a line of the crowd, hissing at them as they continued to surround.

"Ah, Leader!!! Tobi doesn't want to die!!! Deidara-Sempai!!!!" Tobi screeched, being dragged under the hovering girls. Deidara hissed as he reached over to push the girls off the masked man. He was really refraining from attacking them, considering they were being aired everywhere. That and Tessa had specifically told them not to…or they'd never get back home.

The newslady came into the crowd as a few of the parks security guards tried to push the group back, finally giving the Akatsuki some breathing room. "Sirs, would you mind explaining why you might be the hot topic in this crowd right now?" She asked, shoving the microphone into Hidan's face. The Jashinist smirked.

"Well, we're the fucking Akatsuki! We are mur-" Kakuzu clasped his hand over Hidan's mouth before he was able to finish.

"Idiot! Don't tell them that! We'll have this entire world on our asses!" Kakuzu hissed into his ear before releasing his hand. The newslady blinked and then shoved the microphone into Itachi's face.

"What about you, sir? Could you explain this?" She asked, obviously nosy, like any other newscaster. Itachi stared at her blankly.

"None of us know why we are here…we will simply return back to where we first came from. If only we knew where." He pushed the mic from his face and turned to Pein. "Leader…this is not going to work…we need to go back to Tessa's house for the time being…" The overly pierced man grumbled angrily, realizing he was probably right. They couldn't survive out here without causing a hint of trouble or murder. They had to get back.

"Oh, you guys can't leave! So many people are watching you now! Share some stuff with us!" She begged, ticking off every member. "Like your face paint. And your plants. Are you actors? You make yourself look like you aren't human." Deidara tched before pushing through.

"I HAVE A GIRL AND SHE'S WAITING FOR ME SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I'LL GET REALLY MAD, UN!!!!!" He yelled, sending the whole group into silence. A few of the girls looked as if they would cry. Most of them backed away. "We don't enjoy having cameras and weird devices shoved in our face, hmm! So get out of here and let us go back home!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nice one, Dei…" I chuckled as I came in on his last words. My feet were sore from running on the hot road and rocks and I was finding it unbearably hard to stand or breathe, I'd run so fast. The blonde's head turned towards me. In fact, all heads turned to me.

"Hey, it's Tessa-Chan!!!" Tobi exclaimed, clapping his hands as he pointed at me from across the crowd. As if trying to be tough, I stood straight, trying to walk without a limp up to the group. I pointed at Itachi.

"THIS belongs to Mackenzie!" Followed by Pein. "THIS belongs to Ally!" Then Hidan. "And for who knows what reason because I think he's an ass, THIS belongs to Katie! The rest are off limits as well! SO BACK OFF!!!!" Hidan snarled at my words on him, though he could not help but grin, even while the crowd was backing slowly away from the entire group.

Pein gave a sigh a relief even as the newslady backed away. "Thanks, stupid. You really saved our skins." He rolled his eyes. He could have done that…

"Don't start with me, I RAN all the way down here for you in bare feet and now I'm hurting so shut the fuck up!" I hissed, wobbling a bit on my feet. As if on cue, Deidara slipped his arm around my waist and flipped me to the side so I landed straight on his back. I sighed. "Thanks…"

"You're lucky you saved us, or I wouldn't be doing this…" Deidara grumbled, having taken a blow to his ego for having to be saved…by a girl. I giggled, opening my mouth to say something.

"PEIN!!!!"

"ITACHI!!!!"

I looked as I saw Mackenzie and Ally running up, not tired because they were obviously smart enough to take the car. They lived right next to each other. Macky grabbed Itachi's shoulder.

"Oh hell, you're okay!" She laughed, looking over him. Ally punched Pein hard in the arm.

"DUMBASS!!! I know this was your idea! What the hell were you thinking?! You can't wander around here without knowing where you're going!!!!" Pein twitched. Kakuzu answered for him.

"Look, we were tired of all of you being bitches. Let's just go home…." He muttered. I gave another sigh. Home…

Thank God no one special had seen them. It wasn't like anyone else from the damned show was here…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!! THEY'RE HERE!!! ON THE NEWS!!!!" A blonde boy screamed, pointing at an old-looking T.V. that had been left in the abandoned house they were refuting in. A male with silver-spiked hair and a mask walked in, holding a Japanese orange book in his hand, followed by a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"…What are they doing running around in public? Aren't they smart enough to know they'd get caught?" Kakashi asked aloud, rubbing his head a bit in confusion. The pink haired girl spoke up.

"We were galloping around too at first. Maybe they just didn't know. Who are those girls with them?" She asked, pointing to the three that surrounded the members. Kakashi glared at the T.V.

"I don't know….but whatever it is…we're here for one thing. That is our mission."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: It's longer than I thought! OMG YAY!!!**

**Deidara: When do I get to do something to you again, un?!**

**Me: WHEN I'M FEELING PERVERTED ENOUGH TO WRITE SOMETHING, YOU TERRORIST!!!**

**Deidara: Sheesh…fine, hm…I'll write the reviewers for the last chapter…**

_**Exterminate**_

_**Ravenous Lust**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**ioOShiroTenshiOoi**_

_**Daydreamer1236**_

_**Uchina-Chan**_

_**Hopeless-Musician**_

_**Jessicagggi**_

_**Amaya-chanxTobi**_

_**Deneca**_

_**DarkLillyOfTheNight96**_

**Me: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! KEEP REVIEWING FOR MORE CHAPPIES!!!! I WILL GET SOME SMEX IN SOON!!! Or at least…part of smex. xD**

**Deidara: Perv…un….**

**Me: Ha! You should be talking!!!! Ahem….till next time!!!!**


	15. Problems and Pictures

**Me: Hey guys…I'm in a horrible mood. So I'm dedicating this chapter to my dad. Note, it's going to be slightly…depressing in some of it.**

**Tobi: Tessa-Chan! Don't be sad! Tobi will give you a hug! *cling***

**Me: *smiles* Oh, by the way. Ally, I've just noticed something. Whenever I plan on putting something in my story, you already have it before I get there! Me and you think too much alike!!! LOL! But anyway, considering I don't want to feel like a copycat, I've been trying to switch my plans around. . It's hard…anywho, next chappie!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow! It burns!!!" I complained. We had just gotten back to the house. Macky was busy trying to ease the sores on my feet with peroxide and all kinds of other things while Ally was screaming blue murder at the boys in the living room.

"Get over it! It's your fault for running in bare feet when it's a million degrees outside!" She snapped, making faces at the blisters on my feet. "You're an idiot."

"I was panicking! I thought Hidan might have taken his scythe and that would've been real trouble! Of course…I forgot I took it…" I chuckled at myself. My phone rang once again. Sighing, I picked it up. "Yes Katie, the boys were on the T.V. and yes, I got them back so don't start screaming."

"I wasn't going to. Actually, I was laughing my ass off the whole time!" She replied. Typical Katie… "Did you make sure to yell at them?" She asked me.

"Ally's doing that. I'd rather not have murderous ninja glaring at me while I lectured them." I told her. Macky stood up.

"Done." She smiled and I stood up, wincing at the pain shooting through my feet. Thank God Deidara had carried me home. I probably would've died. Katie laughed at me.

"Well, hey. I'll be over there tomorrow. Mom's not grounding me, she just told me I have to start calling her if I don't come home every night. But she wants me to stay tonight…blah. Tell Hidan I said yo!" The dial tone buzzed in my ear. Sighing, I threw my pone onto my bed.

"Let's go see how Ally's doing." Macky said as we both headed out into the living room. Sure enough, there were murderous glares on every face in the room.

"You're lucky Tessa only PMS's for a few hours! Now we're going to be keeping a sharper eye on you! Yes, you're going to get really fucking annoyed but too fucking bad! You weren't supposed to leave the house! What if you end up becoming America's Most Wanted?!" I giggled at Ally's rant.

"Ally, chill. They didn't do anything and they're back. Besides, I only work 3 days a week…sadly." I sighed, shaking my head. How was I supposed to keep food in their mouths? Ally rolled her eyes.

"Tessa, money's not going to be a problem. We'll all help you. All you have to do is ask." She replied. I frowned. I hated borrowing money. Because half the time, I couldn't pay it back…

"Speaking of which, I'm starving…" Kisame muttered, placing his hand to his cheek as he leaned on the arm of the couch. I groaned.

"Come on! I'm freaking blistered here and you want me to cook now?! Make some fucking Raviolis!" They stared at me I confusion. "Oh my god! Mackenzie, make Raviolis now!" I whined. She grimaced.

"Ew…meat." She pouted, walking over to the pantry to start on the food. Itachi stood up, deciding he didn't want to listen to Ally anymore, and headed in to help Macky. Which I found amazing. Itachi helping people = disaster in my book.

"God, I'm so glad my mom's not here…" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Pein's Rinnegan burned on me.

"Where is your mother? You seem to be way too young to live in this household by yourself." He told me. I frowned. I really didn't want to explain this…

"She's in another state…" She never even called me…why did I have to tell them anything? Ally stepped in for me.

"Leave her alone, Pein. She doesn't like to talk about it." She said, crossing her arms. I was glad I had her as a friend or I'd probably end up killing the Leader just because he made me bring up something I didn't want to hear. Deidara raised an eyebrow at the look on my face.

"What's wrong with you, un? It was only a question." He scoffed a bit. I glared at him and threw the nearest item, a shoe, at his head.

"Just drop it." I snapped, turning and storming from the room, ignoring my stinging feet.

"GREAT!!! I told you to leave her alone! You guys have no damned brains!" She refrained from punching Deidara square in the face. The blonde grumbled quietly before silencing himself.

"Why's her mother such a hard topic…?" Sasori asked, curiously. He was sure why but he still wanted to ask. Ally sighed.

"Her mother's up in another state trying to get her stepdad out of jail. They're separated but her mother still wants him to be there for the kids, you know. Her boyfriend is staying at another house while she's upstate. Right now, it's not looking great for them either. Before her dad was even arrested, her mom and the boyfriend were constantly fighting and arguing, breaking things…and sometimes he'd say horrible things about Tessa. His bond is a million dollars, so there's no way they can even get him out of jail right now. Her mother was supposed to call her every day with updates, but she hasn't done it once yet…" Ally lowered her eyes to the floor, shaking her head.

"So…Tessa-Chan's dad is never coming out?" Tobi asked, tilting his head a bit sadly.

"We're waiting for the call to see if they can lower the bond…Tessa hasn't seen her dad in 3 months and possibly won't see him again for another half a year or so…" She replied.

"This world is a lot like ours in a way. Many tragedies…" Pein mumbled, leaning back on the couch. Ally narrowed her eyes at them.

"Right, so don't talk about her mom or dad or anything of that sort, got it?" She snapped at them.

"One question…I heard she had brothers. Where are they?" Kakuzu asked.

"They're both with their grandmother. Tessa was left to care for the house and we're allowed over whenever possible just because she's alone by herself here. Well…was." She observed them all.

"Food's done!" Macky called from the kitchen. Raviolis weren't that hard to cook so Ally wasn't surprised how fast they'd gotten done. "Come get some!"

As the members stood up, Ally raised her hand to stop Deidara from entering the kitchen. "Hey, what gives, hm?!" He growled.

"You take your smart ass into Tessa's bedroom and apologize to her!" She ordered, giving him a push into the hallway.

"What?! Why do I have to do that?!" Deidara definitely wasn't the apologizing type and it would only bruise his already shrinking ego.

"Because I said so!!! NOW GO!!!!" She yelled, turning and stomping into the kitchen. Incoherently mumbling to himself, Deidara headed towards my room, not bothering to knock as he pulled open the door to see that I was sitting on the floor holding an old frame in my hands.

"What are you doing, hm?" He asked, closing the door behind him as he looked down at me. I ignored him, staring at the photo in my grasp, my face turned down. I could barely see the picture behind my misting eyes. He reached down to grab the frame, which had me shoot up into a standing position and glaring straight into his eye.

"Don't. Touch. The. Picture…" I snarled, snagging it back. He got a good glimpse before I pulled it to my chest. It was the old one of my mom and dad. As much as they both annoyed me and wanted them to leave me alone, I still wished they could have stayed together. With the whole problem, though, it wouldn't happen.

"…Look, I came to…apologize." He seethed at the word. "Ally told us what happened, yeah…so…sorry…" It was almost like someone had shot him. Apologizing. Ugh.

I felt myself smiling once again, drying my eyes quickly as I sat the picture back down. "I'm sorry too. You didn't know, what the hell could you have done?" I shrugged, grabbing his hand. "Whelp, I'm hungry, let's get some food." I grinned. I could have sworn I saw him blush under that angry expression on his face as he yanked his hand away and opened the door once again, heading into the kitchen. I followed.

"TESSA!!! Are you okay?!" Macky jumped on me when I entered, nearly knocking me off my feet. I chuckled.

"Dandy." I replied, walking over to the group, knowing I wouldn't get any apologies from them. But the looks they gave me were enough. I sat down to eat.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Tess! You know what we should do?!" Ally called from my room. I blinked. We had all sat on the couches, obviously trying to think of something to do without having to leave the house again.

"Anything but sitting down on the fucking couch?" Hidan asked, growing bored of having a staring contest with Macky, who was sitting across from him. No one knew how it had started…

Ally reappeared with my binder. "Tessa's got drawings I think you'll find very interesting!" I flew out of my seat.

"NO!!! NO, NO, NO!!!! GIVE ME THAT!!!!" I cried, reaching for the binder. She turned her back to me, hugging it to her chest.

"No fucking way! They're going to see them!" She laughed. Mackenzie found this interesting, joining in by pulling me off of Ally and slamming my butt back onto the couch, acting as a guard as she stood beside me. I whined.

"But…but…Ally, please don't. Alllllyyyyy!!!!" I begged. She ignored me.

"She draws? That's not art." Deidara rolled his eyes. I slapped him upside the head, considering he was right next to me.

"It's art in this world. Shut up. Last thing we need is you showing off your explosives in my house." I told him. Sasori blinked as he looked at the fairly normal picture on the front of my binder.

"That is a form of eternal art, is it not?" He asked, almost smiling over at Deidara as if he won some silently discussed war. The blonde threw his arms into the air.

"ART IS NOT ETERNAL, UN!!!" He demanded, clenching his fists. The puppet tossed his head up as if he'd triumphed. Before they could start a squabble, Ally pulled open the book, setting it on the coffee table so everyone could see. I held my breath. Maybe she wouldn't find it…

"…**These are actually pretty good**." Zetsu's dark side said, pointing to one of them. "**Like this one.**" It was the one I'd drawn of Ren, an odd character from my dream world. **"Are these supposed to be people you know?**" I hesitated.

"Call me crazy…but that's Ren. I call him a dream stalker…" All eyes, including Ally's and Macky's, turned to me. "Well, he appeared in every dream I had for half a year! He was either saving me, kissing me, or drinking my blood! Stupid vampire."

"Kissing you? Women and their dreams…" Kisame rolled his beady eyes. I shrugged.

"And you haven't had a dream of marrying a fish?" I asked. He glared at me while the others chuckled a bit. I turned my nose up with a smug grin. Pein flipped through my drawings until he came to the Naruto section.

"You drew us too?" He asked. I nodded, pointing to the one with the chibis.

"Tobi, Zetsu, and Sasori aren't in that one. But my friend drew that for me. And this…" I pointed to the character Deidara was hugging. "Is my character. It was originally Sasori, but she cut it out." I laughed nervously at Deidara's face.

"I would never hug Sasori-Danna!!!!" The puppet twitched.

"Brat, I wouldn't LET you…" He added in. I flipped a few more pages till I got to one with Deidara and another character of mine.

"Whoa, wait wait! Why am I in this picture, hm?" Deidara asked, looking at the chained up girl in the picture along with a smirking him. I felt embarrassed.

"Actually, that was my first attempt at drawing you…so I kinda just did it in the picture I already had in front of me. You were an added random…" I replied, placing my elbows on my knees. He blinked.

"Hey, what's this?" Ally asked, reaching in to grab a piece of paper hidden behind a bunch of blank papers in the back of the binder. I gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I reached out to try and stop her, but the picture had already been pulled out and placed in front of everyone. It was a printed picture, not drawn by me, but by someone online. It was not pretty. Deidara jumped up almost at once, his face turning a bajillion shades of red. I didn't know whether it was anger or embarrassment. Ally burst into a fit of laughter while Mackenzie's face turned as red as Deidara's. Itachi stared at it as if he didn't believe it…but I could tell he was about to go murderous again.

"OH MY GOD!!!! TESSA HAS A PICTURE OF ITACHI AND DEIDARA DOING IT!!!!!!" Ally screamed out in laughter, tripping over her own feet and falling onto the floor, gripping her sides. I hid my face in my hands, my face heating up.

"WHAT IS THIS, HMMMMMMM?!?!?!!??!?!?!??!!?!" Deidara shouted, reaching out to tear the paper to bits but Macky grabbed it first, her eyes wide as she stared at it.

"I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyy!!!!!" I cried, waving my arms. "I uh…I like…yaoi…" I muttered, looking away. Pein twitched at the picture.

"You are…sick…" He stood up, shakily walking away from the group. Hidan was about in as much laughter as Ally.

"Holy crap! Did that really happen, Itachi?!" He asked, turning to the Uchiha. His Sharingan eyes narrowed evily.

"No…it did not…" He said, his voice laced with as much venom as humanly possible.

"It's a drawing…" I frowned, snatching it from Macky and shoving it back into the binder. "I knew she'd find it…that's why I didn't want her to show you…" Itachi's Sharingan was eating a hole into my head. I was really gonna pay for this.

"IT'S…THE UCHIHA!!!! WHY?! WHY THE UCHIHA?!?! WHY AT ALL?!?! I HATE THAT BASTARD, UN!!!!!" Deidara burned the second hole into my head. I hid under my arms.

"Deeeeeei, I'm sorry! I'm a girl who likes anime! Yaoi is an added bonus for nerds like me! I'm sorry!!!!" I cried, running out of the room with the binder in my hands, throwing it back into it's hiding place. Could I even walk back out there…?

"Oh my God…that was the best!" Ally wiped tears from her eyes from so much laughing. "My gut hurts." Obviously, Deidara and Itachi didn't think so. Macky was silent on the floor, finally speaking up after a few seconds.

"That picture is now burned into my memory forever…" She groaned, falling onto her back. Deidara tumbled back onto the couch, looking as if he was going to faint.

"Why….why me…?" He mumbled. Ally chuckled.

"That's her way of showing how much she loves you. You said you wanted to know, right?" She teased, skipping over to Pein who was standing with his head against the wall in the dining room. Grabbing his hand, she yanked him back to the couch, sitting him down just to jump into his lap.

"I didn't want to know THAT!" He complained. She shrugged.

"Ally!" I called from my bedroom, afraid to come out. She pouted, getting out of Pein's lap which she had just sat in and ran to my room, opening the door.

"Whaaaat?!" She asked, staring at me. I was hiding under my blankets.

"Do me a favor, please!" I smiled sweetly. She blinked at me, obviously suspicious of what I was about to ask her for. "It sounds sudden…but can you pleeeease take them for a while?"

"What?! Take them to my house?! No way!" She exclaimed. I clapped my hands into a prayer.

"Pleeeeeease! I can't have them here when my mom returns!" She tilted her head.

"Your mom's coming back???" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she just called. She saw me on T.V. and now she wants to come and check on me! She thinks these boys are living in my house, which they are! So please!!!! I'm begging you!!!" I pleaded, climbing from under the covers to my knees. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine…when do I need to take them?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "And for how long?" I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Only for a day or so…but…you need to take them tonight…" I squeaked and her eyes grew enraged.

"TO….NIGHT?!" I swear, she was going to die. "OH, you're lucky I love you and don't want you getting in trouble! If your mom found out you had men in your house, she'd sent someone here to stay with you and then I'd have to watch them forever!" She turned to walk back out, pulling out her phone to call and make sure no one's home.

"Oh…Ally…" I started. She looked back at me. "Leave Deidara…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you ARE a pervert! Now I don't want to leave! If he soils my dear Tessa, I think I'd have to murder him!" She grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"No, no! I'm…well…mom yelled at me because I got a boyfriend without telling her…so now she wants to meet him." I murmered.

"Boyfriend??? Did she just guess that?" She asked, knowing perfectly well how my mom was. I nodded. "Jeez…fine, I'll tell him." She left the room and I slowly followed her out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: WHOOOOOO, LONG CHAPPIE!!!! Hope it's long enough for Ravenous Lust! xD**

**Tobi: YAY TESSA-CHAN!!!!! *claps***

**Deidara: What was the whole yaoi about?!?!**

**Me: Heheh….*sweatdrop* Sorry…**

**Sasori: As long as it wasn't me…**

**Deidara: Shut up, Sasori-Danna!**

**Itachi: ….**

**Macky: *clings to Itachi* It's okay, I know you would never do that Itachi!!!!**

**Me: Right…well, since I made this chappie the next day after the last one, I won't write down the reviewers this time. Oh and about my whole emo moment, yes, that is happening right now…**

**Deidara: You mean, your dad?**

**Me: Yup…but it's in this state not in another so my mom is still here. This was just so I had the house to myself. *smiles weakly* Oh…and we went to court today. His bond was lowered to 500,000. So we're moving, but very slowly. It'll be a long time before I can really see him…please pray for us, guys!**

**Ally: We're here, Tess!!!**

**Macky and Katie: Yeah!!!**

**Me: =) Until next chappie, my friends! Oh! Would you like to see the picture I had in my binder?!**

**Ally: HELL YES!!!!**

**Me: .ru/images/attach/b/3/18/652/18652252_1203754444_Deidara_X_Itachi_yaoi_2_by_ Go here!!! This is the censored-ish version though, just in case! Sorry! Copyright to DKStudios05!**

**Macky: *nosebleed* …**

**Me: LOL!!! Bye guys! Please review!!!!**


	16. Getting Ready For Mom

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! I kept forgetting to say this. e.e**

**Anywho, my fic is rated M and I do not have enuff porno!!! xD I will be adding some of that sooooooon. This chappie or the next one. I just have to time stuff correctly...**

**Macky: I WANT HENTAI, BITCH!!!!**

**Me: O.O Ah...okay...xD READ AUTHOR NOTES AT THE BOTTOM FOR ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why the hell should I help, un?! There's no need for me to pretend to be your boyfriend when you obviously think I'm gay, hm!" Deidara snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly as he turned his back to my pleading face.

"Deidara, it's not personal! It's just the result of my weird yaoi obsession! You KNOW I don't think you're gay, so stop being an ass and help me!" I whined, stomping my foot angrily. His blue eyes glared at me from over his shoulder.

"Brat, just do it. She won't let you leave anyway." Sasori replied, leaning against the wall beside the door, waiting to leave with Ally. The blonde groaned in defeat.

"Fine, un!!!" He yelled. I twitched a bit at his unenthusiasm. After all I did for him, he wants to be a spoiled brat now...

"Alright, Tess. We're hauling out of here. Good luck..." Ally waved her hand. "Come on, you cretins!" She called, being followed by the 8 members who were protesting to the hauling, followed by Mackenzie.

My eyes turned to Deidara, who was still grumbling on the couch. My smile turned upwards nervously. "Ah...Dei...let's get you into different clothes?" I asked, hurriedly running to my mom's closet before he responded.

**~*3 hours later*~**

"Oh my God, Deidara! Do you EVER brush your hair?!" I exclaimed, yanking another knot from those pretty blonde strands of his. He yelped.

"Dammit, you're ripping out my scalp, yeah!" He seethed, refraining from pulling away from me all together. I rolled my eyes as I brought the brush to his hair again.

"That doesn't answer my question! I can tell you wash it, but these knots are ridiculous!" I ran my fingers into his locks. "And...strawberry-scented?" I asked, my face turning red a little. He scowled.

"So? I'm not picky about the soap I use..." He replied. I couldn't help but giggle as I finished brushing out his hair, scanning him over a little. As much as he objected to it, I made him wear a pair of my mother's boyfriend's clothes, which consisted of a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Funny how I thought he looked fucking gorgeous in the simplest of clothes...

"Shall we leave your hair down?" I asked. It was also funny that I was talking to Deidara about hairstyles...he was a guy after all. But I was enjoying it. "No wait, I know!" Bringing the brush back up, I pulled his hair back into a regular ponytail at the nape of his neck, making sure his long strands were tied back and his bangs hung on the sides of his face. Turning around and stepping back, I gasped.

"Oh my dear God...you're like...normal..." No, what I wanted to say was 'Holy Fuck, you are gorgeous!!!" but I couldn't seem to find those words in my vocabulary at that moment. His cheeks turned red.

"Let me see, hm..." He stood up, looking in the mirror behind me. "Whoa..." Was all he could say. I clapped in triumph.

"Alright! Let's get to the living room. Mom's gonna be here in about 2 hours." I sighed.

~***Ally's House*~**

"Yay, Zetsu's back!" Caitlin exclaimed from her seat in front of the T.V. The plant's face fell at the sight of her, apparently not wanting to be sat on anymore.

"Caitlin, you're in the same damned spot I left you in..." Ally muttered, rolling her eyes as she threw her keys on the table.

"Great, another fucking place to sit and do nothing in...and that girl's not even here!" Hidan yelled, obviously refering to Katie.

"Get over it, loser! She'll be here tomorrow!" Ally shouted from her kitchen, coming out with 2 glasses in her hand.

"Are you really going to drink already?" Pein asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Fuck yeah, I'll drink whenever I want to, now here!" She shoved one at him. "I thought as the Leader, you were the only one who gets a treat." Macky giggled.

"No, she just wants to get you drunk and take advantage of you..." She replied, hiding behind Itachi's shoulder when Ally's eyes turned to her. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"...That seems unneccessary...I don't need to be drunk." He stared Ally down as if challenging her.

"OKAY, inappropriate levels hitting the maximum!" Caitlin called as she sat between Zetsu's legs, who was perched on the couch. Caitlin was definitely a pervert, but she seemed to think everything always had a level of going to far.

"If you ever plan on doing anything, please take it somewhere else..." Macky whispered, rubbing her temples. "I'm still young, dammit..." Ally laughed, interupting her staring contest with Pein.

"Oh, honey, you're young...but your mind definitely is not." She cooed, bringing a blush to the Scottish girl's face. Pein's blank expression turned into a smirk.

"If you insist we get a room, then we shall." He chuckled, snagging Ally's arm and yanking her towards the closest room.

"Wait, wha-? OH THANKS MACKENZIE!!!!" Ally screamed before a door slammed closed.

"Shit...Mackenzie, turn that T.V. up...LOUD...." Caitlin murmered.

"Hey, hey, hey! Your roughness is not needed, buddy!" Ally snapped only seconds before the male's lips crashed onto hers, slamming her small frame onto the bed as he towered over her. Hell, maybe the roughness WAS needed...

Her eyes slid closed as she kissed him back, eagerly allowing him access into her mouth, battling his tongue with her own as she felt his hands over her breasts. The loud RIP! echoed through the room as he tore her shirt from her body. With a gasp, she pulled away from his kiss. "Hey, that was my best shirt, ass!" She whined. He grunted, giving her breast a small squeeze before he tore the bra off as well, lowering his head to bite at her neck.

She hissed, her eyes narrowing as she tore his shirt from his body as well. "Whatever...I'll buy a new one..." His Rinnegan looked up at her, his tongue traveling over her collarbone before his mouth closed roughly over her breast. Her lips tightened in a thin line, forcing back her moans. This obviously ticked the Leader off.

Determined to beat her in this little war, his right hand slid to her still covered bottom, fingers pressing roughly against her core, rubbing in swift movements. Her eyes widened and a loud moan escaped, receiving a triumphant smirk from Pein. "Bastard..." She snarled.

Ignoring her name-calling, he ripped the rest of her remaining clothing off, his mouth still torturing her breasts as his fingers continued to tease her. Her fists tangled in the sheets, her back arching lightly in an impatient manner. Noticing this, he chuckled, kicking off his own bottoms before leaning over her, burning into her eyes.

"You gonna keep me waiting any longer?!" She demanded, slapping her hand on the side of the bed. His eyebrow rose again before he thrust himself deep into her body, burying to the hilt as the girl tossed her head back with a yelp. "That's...what I was waiting for..." She panted. He gave another grunt before resting his head on her right shoulder, hissing as he began to move, each thrust bringing a fresh moan to the badmouthed girl's lips.

"Who's in charge now?" He smirked, slamming into her mercilessly, bringing Ally to unstoppable moans. Her eyes glared daggers into his, ignoring his stupid question.

"YAAAAH, make it stop, Tobi's ears are too young!!!!" Tobi cried, covering his ears as he buried his masked face into the arm of the couch. Caitlin turned the T.V. louder.

"No matter how loud I turn it, they get louder!!!" She cried.

**~*My House*~**

"No, Deidara! Why do you look so frustrated?! You can't keep looking like that!" I complained, pressing my fingers to the corners of his mouth, pulling them up. "Smiiiileeeee!" He pushed my hands away.

"I can't do this, hm!" He threw his hands up. "I quit!" I crossed my arms.

"Fuck no! You're here and you aren't quitting on me! All you have to do is smile and answer her questions like a normal person!" I demanded. He huffed.

"God dammit, un..." He mumbled, shaking his head. I grinned, putting my finger to my lips in thought of what else to tell him.

"Oh! Uh...she might ask you if you know how to dance..." I rubbed the back of my head. His eyes widened.

"Are you...fucking kidding me, un?" He asked, gritting his teeth. I laughed nervously.

"Uhm...no. She is...a major party person...she will definitely ask you..." I said, softly. He shook his head.

"No way am I going to dance in front of her!" He snapped. I grabbed his arm, pleadingly.

"Look, maybe she won't ask you too! But...practice with me, just in case!" I begged, pulling him on his feet. He hesitated. "Come on, Dei! It's just me!"

"I can't dance, un!" He cried, trying to pull away. I scoffed and held him tightly, grabbing his hands.

"Look, I'll show you the easiest one!" Placing his hands on my hips, I rested mine on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. "Move side to side. It's easy." I knew I was bruising his ego, but I didn't care. My mom was coming! He took it a little oddly at first but began to pick up with the movements, spinning around in a circle.

Oddly enough, I began to laugh. I couldn't believe I was enjoying myself. Being wrapped up in him was simply amazing to me. He paused after a few minutes, another smirk of his tickling his lips as he bent me backward, following forward until he was literally holding me on my balance. "Tell me now. Am I really supposed to be in your so-called yaoi, hm...?" He whispered near my ear, making me blush harshly.

"N-No..." Was my immediate response as his lips instantly covered mine, his hand grabbing the back of my head and pulling it upwards, making the kiss deeper. I closed my eyes, sinking into him as the other arm was curled around my waist, pressing my body into his. A small moan escaped me. Fuck, I was too easy...

Grinning against my lips, he released the grip in my hair, sliding his hand under my shirt to softly cup my stupid C mounds, making me gasp a bit, enough for him to slip his tongue through my teeth. I snarled in response to this movement, my hands curling in the back of his shirt as he explored the cavern of my mouth. Damn, his taste intoxicated me.

His hand hitched around my body to grab at the clip behind my back, which held my breasts in their enclosed area, fumbling fingers to snap it open. I squeaked. Fuck, I was a virgin! Was I really going to do this?!

I didn't have to decide, the click of the lock on my door did that for me...

Cursing softly, Deidara pulled off of me and I quickly rebuttoned my bra-strap and wiped at my mouth as my mother pulled open the door, her eyes immediately shifting to Deidara.

"Hi there, honey." She smiled a bit and turned to me. "Tessa, you didn't tell me he was so...girlish..." I slapped my forhead as Deidara's face flushed in a bit of anger. That was my mom...

Straight-forward, skips introductions, and completely oblivious to hurting feelings...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Gyah! I finished! Yay!**

**Macky: No sexy scene for me?!**

**Me: Nope, not yet 8P**

**Macky: *sob***

**Deidara: Why do we keep getting interupted, hm?!**

**Me: Cuz I'm a bitch. 83**

**Deidara: Curse you, Leader!**

**Pein: *smirks***

**Me: Anywho...well, sorry Ally. I could have done waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better...but if I had, then the whole scene would have pretty much been a whole chapter and I kinda didn't want to do that. ...You owe me, Ally... xD And yes...my mom is like that. xD**

**Deidara: She called me a girl....**

**Me: Lots of people call you a girl...anyway, Tobi is still hiding so I'll write the reviewers from last chappie!**

_Uchina-Chan_

_Amaya-chanXTobi_

_Deneca_

_firewolf025_

_Ravenous Lust_

_Azelf1717_

_ioOShiroTenshiOoi_

_Ry-Ro-moi_

**Me: Omg, reviews went down! D8**

**Macky: FAIL!!!!**

**Me: YOU DIDN'T REVIEW MACKY!!!!**

**Macky: ...Whoops! *runs***

**Me: *sigh* ANYWAY!!!! MY ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! Considering that now I'm more in a mood to write yumminess, I am actually going to do one-shots. o.O**

**OF COURSE...it comes with a price...**

**Depending on who writes to me first depends on how long it takes for you to get it...I'm going to make a whole one-shot folder...but if you end up being like...number 12, don't throw a fit!**

**I will do any couple, be it yaoi or regular. NO YURI UNLESS IT'S INNOCENT!!! I don't do hardcore Yuri. When I say any couple, I mean couples, or crack couples, from shows or you and your fav. character. I dun care! xD**

**A crack couple for me would be like ChojixSasori or ShinoxGaara. AHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Oh, and one more thing! IT WOULD BE GREAT...if you guys actually did one-shots for me in return 83 Most of mine I'm sure would be Naruto based...maybe technically me and Deidara based...LOL!**

**Course, that's just a nice gesture suggestion thing...I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Tobi: IS THE BAD STUFF GONE?!**

**Me: ...Yes, Tobi...**

**Tobi: YAY!!! *jumps out***

**Me: Oh! One more more thing! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRAISE ON MY DADDY GUYS!!!! I really hope things work out! Oh, and sorry about the yaoi pic. O.O FF was being retarded...anywho, BYE!!!**


	17. Unexpected Guests

'**m being held at gunpoint by XXlunafurXX. So here's the next chappie! **

**Ugh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like…2 weeks. I soooo don't get a computer very often! I decided to start writing them at school. I have a flash drive now so I can write them at home and put them up when I get to a computer with internet! It'll be sooooo much easier!**

**But yeah, so please R&R and I love you all~**

**OH! When you review, please tell me whether I should change the title of the story. Because when I first started it, I didn't have many ideas, but now I'm planning on taking the story into the Naruto world as well sometime soon, so the title doesn't make much sense anymore. But yeah, just tell me in the review if I should change it or not!**

**Tobi: Tessa-Chan's baaaaack! *thumbs-up***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Tess, what's with you getting a boyfriend without telling me?" My mom asked, her eyes burning into mine. I groaned a bit in response.

"Mom, what the hell made you think I had a boyfriend?" I asked, playing along with her. She put her hand on her hip.

"Young lady, it was you who screamed on the news that he belonged to you." She stated. I froze, finally remembering that. So THAT'S how she knew. Damn, it was my fault she thought Deidara was my boyfriend!!!

"Look, mom…you knew it was going to happen sometime. I'm not a little girl anymore." I sighed. Was I really going to get into this? I already knew what her response would be.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A GRANDMA YET!!!" She complained, crossing her arms. Beside me, I saw from the corner of my eye that the silent Deidara was turning red. I elbowed him, hoping he'd say something to her.

"Uhm…don't worry about that, un. I'm not going to do much to her." He struggled to say. I slapped my forehead hard. What an idiot…

"Not going to do much?" Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean, young man?" Walking forward, she looked at him. "What's your name? How old are you? Do you have a job? Are you a virgin? Have you ever masturbated before?" My eyes widened, as well as Deidara's. I silently begged him to keep calm…I knew he probably wanted to blow her up right about now.

"MOM!!! Stop it! This is why I've never had a boyfriend!" I told her and she quieted down a bit. "Sorry, Dei…" I whispered. My mom put a finger to her chin.

"Hey, Tess…now that I think about it, he looks just like that boy in that stupid cartoon that you obsess over every day." I blushed at her words and covered my face when Deidara looked at me.

"Moooooooom…" I groaned. It was funny because he WAS that guy. I couldn't tell her that! She waved her hand at me and grabbed Deidara's, sitting him on the couch as she took a seat beside him. I walked over and sat on the arm of the couch behind Deidara.

"So, tell me your name, honey." She cooed, going into her nice mode. I rolled my eyes and secretly pat him on the back, encouraging him to talk to her. He hesitated for a moment.

"…Deidara…" He mumbled. She smiled a bit.

"Don't be shy, dear. I won't eat you." She laughed a bit. "So where'd you two meet?" I opened my mouth to answer that for him, but of course, my mother rose her hand as if telling me to shut it. I huffed. Deidara pulled at the cuff of his shirt almost nervously.

"Mom, we met at school." I replied quickly. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to 'all the boys in my high school are stupid'?" She asked me curiously. My mom and all her questions…

"I was new, I just came here about 3 months ago, hm." He replied. I smiled. So he was getting the hang of it now. If he'd said a week ago, that would have sucked, because it was summer and school ended a while back. "She tripped on her own feet and I caught her before she fell down the stairs." He chuckled.

"Tessa? Tripping on her feet? Not a surprise." She laughed. I glared at them both. Anything to embarrass me. Both of them…

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, pouring drinks for them and walking out to see they were both chatting away now. Since when was Deidara so…friendly? I honestly felt a little left out.

"Geez, Dei. Why don't you date my mom instead?" I asked, crossing my arms. He blinked at me. "She's only 32, I'm sure you could." My mom shushed me when he looked at her surprised.

"Whoa…if you don't mind my asking, how old were you when you had her, un?" He asked. She shook her head.

"15. Pregnant at 14. That's why I must make sure you watch yourself, kiddo. I'm not about to let you get my daughter pregnant. She's not responsible enough anyway." I stomped my foot at this. We always started an argument every time we were together.

"Then why'd you leave me in the house if I wasn't responsible enough? Why haven't you called me like you said you would? I don't think that's responsible!" I yelled. She looked wide-eyed at me and was about to open her mouth to yell back considering that's just what we did to each other, but Deidara stood up and wrapped his hands over my arms.

"Calm down, Tessa, yeah." He said, softly. I grumbled and pulled away from him, sitting down on the couch farther away from my mother as Deidara took his seat again. I didn't get to relax long, the doorbell rang. I jumped up before my mom could react.

"I'll get it!!!" I shouted, running over to the door and pulling it open. My eyes went big at the person in front of me. "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU?!?!?!" I screamed, slamming the door in the person's face.

"Tessa, watch your mouth! Who was that?" Mom asked, looking at me. I waved my hands.

"Nothing, sorry. I'll deal with it! It's…my friend!" I quickly opened the door and closed it behind me. "How the hell are you here too?!" I croaked, grabbing the silver-haired Jounin by his vest and dragging him onto the driveway, only to see the great main character and a pink-haired loser standing there.

"Do kindly let go of me." Kakashi grabbed my wrist and tugged my hand off, turning me around. "You know who I am?" I snarled.

"Kakashi Hatake. Jounin, reads pervy books, always late." I replied, turning to the other two. "Naruto Uzumaki, main character of the show, loud and obnoxious but incredibly adorable. Sakura Haruno, stupid violent bitch who can simply fall off a cliff and die." I grinned as her hands clenched and her face scrunched in anger. Naruto was laughing though. "You guys are from a T.V. show! What are you doing here?!"

"We know you have some connection to the Akatsuki. They are here too, we are sure. We saw them on the T.V." Kakashi started. Great, everything was ruined because of T.V. Typical…

"So what? I'm not going to tell you anything, so you might as well walk off." I snapped, turning to waltz back into the house. I froze at an older female's voice.

"It would be wise to talk to us, young lady. You'll get yourself in a lot of trouble." Tsunade came from around the corner, holding one of the members' soaked Akatsuki cloaks. What was she doing in my backyard?!

"Trouble? Like what? This is my world, not yours. Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked her. She crossed her arms, though I'm not sure how since her boobs were freakin' humungous.

"They passed over to this world because they used a power they did not know. That power is inside the Hawari Scroll." She started. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hawari Scroll?" I asked, confused. She nodded.

"The Hawari scroll was originally made in your world, but somehow passed over to ours. The Organization found it. Our theory is they passed over here in the first place to take over this world as well." I chuckled inwardly. Pein. At least they didn't remember.

"Alright, and you want me to do what now?" I asked, tilting my head. Behind her, Sakura slapped her wide forehead as if I was stupid.

"We are asking you if you have the Akatsuki currently in your household or if you know where they are at all. It is important that we destroy that scroll they carry." She told me, giving me a clearly agitated glare. What was so important about that scroll? Either way, I was not going to tell on them. It was quite clear to everybody that I actually loved the bad guys in Naruto more than I did the good guys.

With Deidara AND my mother inside, I wasn't sure what to do. "Well, I have to politely apologize. They are not currently here and nor will I tell you where they are residing." I said, my voice was polite but my face pretty much read 'Get the fuck off my lawn, Ginormica'. Her upper lip twitched and I could tell I was really ticking the old woman off.

"You are going to regret the decisions you make, little girl." She scowled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gonna regret my life, it's gonna bite me in the ass, threat, threat, threat." I replied, waving my hand. "Bye-bye now. My mother's here and I'd rather she not see you in my yard. So go away."

Before the group disappeared, I got a glimpse at the main character's eyes. The deep blue burned into mine as he vowed to get answers from me. Maybe before they'd arrived, the whole concept with Gaara must have happened…which meant he wanted to kill Deidara. Great. I should have asked more about the Hawari scroll. As soon as they left, I ran back into the house, where I met a scary sight.

"Tessa, he knows how to dance, it's amazing!" My mom laughed as the poor blonde was stepping across the floor. He looked at me with a look that seemed more afraid than irritated. I shook my head and grabbed Deidara's arm, sitting him on the couch beside me as I grasped his hand.

"Mom, stop okay?" I sighed. "Look, I'm fine here. I've got Ally, Mackenzie, and Katie. Even Caitlin. I've still got my job and no, I don't have boys staying over here all the time. Yes, I'm still a virgin." I got everything out before she could ask questions, of course the 'boys staying over all the time' was a lie. It was quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke up.

"Very well…I trust you, Tess." She pointed at me. "I mean it, no sex yet!" She snapped, standing up with a smile. I giggled, nervously.

"Yes, mom." I replied, hearing Deidara chuckling next to me. I nudged him in the arm, signaling him to shush. She gave me a kiss goodbye, something she does a lot, and said her farewells to Deidara before she headed out the door.

Groaning, I fell back against the couch. "Great job, Dei. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I mumbled, closing my eyes. He shrugged.

"She's quite…compulsive, un. Anyway, who was outside?" He asked me. My eyes snapped open and I sat up.

"Uhh…a friend. Don't worry about it." I grinned. He raised an eyebrow and I had just remembered how horrible I was at lying, especially when I was nervous. I leaned back again, my eyes sliding closed once again. It was probably around midnight, I was really surprised my mother hadn't asked to stay for the night.

Deidara leaned over me, his smile widening a bit as he touched my cheek. "Okay, so where were we before your mother interrupted, h'm?" He asked, leaning forward. There was no reply. Blinking the boy looked at my closed eyes. "Are you asleep?!" He asked, his eyes angrily glaring at my certainly sleeping form.

"Dammit, un!"

*~*~*Ally's House*~*~*

After what seemed like forever, the now satisfied and ecstatic Ally came waltzing from her bedroom, followed by the messy-haired Pein and his wrinkled cloak. Automatically, she could see the gloom hanging around in the room. A grin spread over her face.

"What the hell are you guys glooming about? And why's the television so loud?!" She turned to switch down the volume. Caitlin threw the controller.

"All we could hear was you and your loud, obnoxious sex!" She cried as Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement and Sasori rubbed his hands against his temples. Ally laughed a bit.

"You could have gone outside!" She replied as the pierced man stood beside her, smirking in the direction of the disgusted-looking members.

"We couldn't risk them running off again." Macky muttered, holding her head in her hand. Kisame's beady eyes glanced at her.

"Kid, we're adults, we can do anything we want to…" He told her in that eerie voice of his. She slapped him over the head as if he were nothing against her.

"Not around here, you can't! You'll get yourselves in trouble!" She snapped. Hidan pulled his arms behind his head.

"Shit, Leader. Why'd you hog her to yourself? Tessa made me leave my fucking scythe at the house, the least someone could have given me would be some pussy." He grumbled. Ally tsked.

"Sorry, but if I did that with YOU, Katie would have my head on a silver platter. Of course, she's not as scary as me, but…she's pretty close." She replied, smiling. Caitlin waved her hand.

"I'm scarier than all of you!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in triumph.

"Don't get me started with that." Ally told her. She sighed.

"Now that our moment of fear is over…" She started. Tobi jumped up, waving his arms in his usual goofy fashion.

"Ally-chan, don't do that again! Tobi was afraid!" He squealed. Ally pushed her hand to his mask and shoved him out of her face.

"Afraid of what, Tobi?" She asked. The masked man put a finger to his mask, as if touching his lip.

"Leader-Sama wasn't hurting you, right?" He asked, worriedly. Ally was silent for a short moment before she began to laugh loudly.

"Ohhh, Tobi. You crack me up!" She giggled, turning on her heel and walking into the kitchen without answering his question.

"Waaaait, Ally-chan, you didn't answer Tobi's question!" He exclaimed, chasing after her. Caitlin turned from playing with the leaves of Zetsu's Venus head.

"We really need to find something to do, I think Itachi's getting bored." She murmered. Macky turned to the Uchiha sitting on the couch right above her. It was true, she could see the irritation of having to listen to Ally and Pein written clearly on his face. Itachi was usually good at hiding things.

Ally poked her head from the kitchen. "Anybody want a drink?" She asked. All hands shot into the air, even Caitlin's, and she didn't drink. "Orange Juice, Caitlin…?" She asked, receiving a nod from the 16-year-old.

The silence drifted on through the room until Ally brought the liquor out, passing it to everyone in the room, except for Caitlin, who got her glass of pulp-free orange juice. Sasori declined, seeing as he didn't drink or eat at all…

After the first few minutes, everyone was babbling like idiots. "Hey, guys. I think Itachi's a lightweight…" Macky stated, pointing at Itachi who had only drank 2 beers. His eyes were already glazed. Pein laughed a bit.

"That kid's always been a lightweight." He replied. Macky giggled and climbed up to sit next to the buzzed Uchiha.

"Itaaachi, don't give up just yet! You haven't had enough!" She cooed. Ally shoved the begging Tobi away, who wanted a drink as well. But, according to Ally, he was 'too young' even when she knew who he was. She grinned in Macky's direction.

"Boy, Tessa's gonna kill us when she finds we were partying without her." She chuckled. Macky shrugged, grinning back.

"Whatever. Her mom's probably gone by now and she's having a grand old time with Deidara."

Little did she know…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Yaaaaaaaay! My chappie's out! *shoves XXlunafurXX's gun away* THERE!!!**

**Tobi: Yaaaay, Tessa-chan!!!**

**Me: Well, here's my chapter, guys! Like I said, with my flash drive, I can write a lot more, so I can get chapters done faster. Yes, the Hawari scroll was something I randomly made up.**

**For the person who sent me a message, I AM NOT copying off of Ally's story! It just so happens that she and I are thinking a little too alike! I HAVE my entire story all plotted in my head already and just haven't gotten to getting it written yet! So please don't think I'm copying! I mean…**

**I have the ending all figured out already too...even though I'm not even halfway through the story…**

**Blah. Here's the review list.**

_**ioOShiroTenshioOi**_

_**Ravenous Lust**_

_**Exterminate**_

_**DarkLillyOfTheNight96**_

_**Uchina-Chan**_

_**firewolf025**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**Deneca**_

_**Hasumi-Chan15**_

_**XXlunafurXX**_

**And like I said, I'm not copying! D8 I will be writing my chappies a lot easier now, it just all depends on how often I can get to an internet computer. Love you guys~**

**Btw, I have the next chappie...you just don't get it until later. MWAHAHAHA!!! Peace!**


	18. Explanation

**Because I'm so nice, I'm giving you the next chappie already! 8D Enjoy my fans! I love yooooou!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

That next morning, I woke up on the couch with my back in some pretty massive pain. That's what I get for falling asleep on my couch. I moaned a bit, going to stand up but felt a heavy weight pressing on my lap. Lowering my eyes, I met the sleeping face of the blonde, laying on his back across the couch with his head in my lap. Immediately, I felt my face heating up. How did he manage to look so hot, even while he was sleeping?

I guessed he'd taken his hair down before he'd fallen asleep, because now his blonde locks were scattered around his head. My eyes caught the machine over his left eye. The one he'd used to train his eye to see through genjutsu. He must have put that back on after I fell asleep. Curiously, I reached down and touched the top of the machine. Metal…duh. If I could, I would have taken it off and toyed with it.

As soon as that thought came to me, his hand reached up to grab my wrist and his right blue eye opened up to peer at me. I grinned down at him. "Morning, sleepyhead." I said. He glared at me and I frowned a bit. "Sorry, I just wanted to see." I muttered, my eyes still on the machine.

"That's not it, un. You fell asleep on me." He scowled. For some reason, I was thinking this was his way of pouting. I giggled lightly.

"Sorry, I was really tired. My mother is a load on my shoulders, you know." I told him, running my other hand through the tangled locks of his hair. "Let go of my wrist now." I pulled it away from him as he stared up at me. "What?"

"You're a pain in my ass, hm…" He stated. I frowned.

"What the hell's that for? I didn't do anything to you." I was actually hurt. Why was he being such a jerk now? Well…it was Deidara. According to the show, he only cared about himself and his art. Sometimes, I questioned why I liked him at all.

Gah, Tessa don't you dare let his words get to you, even if they weren't necessary. Ignore it. I thought, but of course, my thought did not help and I felt my eyes watering a bit. Seeing this, Deidara quickly continued his words, knowing he'd said something stupid.

"You confuse me, un. Before we wound up here, all I liked to do was destroy things and I really only cared about myself." These words were really coming from Deidara…? "I think you kind of wiggled your way into my bubble, hm. I like the things you say, your attitude, the way you try so hard to show no signs of weakness. But I'm still unsure what I really feel about you, un. All I do know is that I want to make sure you stay safe. You are the first and probably the only person I'll ever care for, yeah…and it's hard to comprehend these thoughts." He mumbled.

I was certain for a moment that I was hearing things. But I really wasn't. Deidara had just told me he cared about me. He wanted me to stay safe. I couldn't believe. The thing I thought to be impossible was actually happening. Realizing this, I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. He quickly sat up, looking completely freaked out about making me cry and he gently rubbed his thumb under one of my eyes. "Tessa, please don't cry, un. I don't like to see you cry." He groaned a bit. I smiled through my tears and tried to wipe them away.

"It's okay, Dei. They are happy tears." I sighed, leaning into his chest as I continued to wipe at my eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and laid his arm over my shoulders.

"You had me going for a second, hm." He said, leaning back on the couch.

I enjoyed the moment of silence we had together as I closed my eyes. All those years of people telling me that you can't be in love with an anime character…now I knew they were wrong. Deidara was amazing to me, whether he was a murderer or not. Many characters were always changing their ways, there was nothing that said Deidara could not either.

A few minutes later, I heard my phone ringing beside me on the table and I reached over to grab it and flipped it open. "This better be good, Ally. I was comfortable." I mumbled, gently pulling from Deidara and walking into the kitchen.

"Ohhh, I have such a hangover." She groaned. "I called to see how it went last night." I chuckled.

"Well, my mom was being herself. Protective and annoying. But Deidara managed and, surprisingly, I did too. Why were you drinking without me?!" I whined, shaking my head. I could hear Mackenzie laughing in the background. She'd put me on speaker.

"Sorry Tess, but it got really boring around here. Katie woke us all up about 20 minutes ago. It's freakin' 10:00 in the morning. So Deidara managed not to kill your mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I was having a hard time not doing it myself." I replied. "Oh, Ally…guess what?" I started. I heard a click and her voice became clearer on the other side, signaling I was no longer on speaker.

"What's up, girl?" She asked. I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Deidara told me he cared about me and that he wanted to make sure I was always safe…he said he likes the way I am and that I'm probably the only person he'll ever care for that way…" I smiled a bit as I recalled that over and over again, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Oh my God, are you serious?! Deidara said that?! Awwww, Tess…" She cooed. I blushed a bit, taking a sip of the Pepsi. "You're so damned lucky, it's not fair. I only got to have sex." I coughed, choking on my soda as I sat the can down and hit my chest.

"ALLY!!!" I yelled, slamming my head onto the counter. "You had sex with Pein? You're crazy!" She was laughing hysterically on the other side of the phone.

"Come on, now. Big boss of the greatest organization ever and incredibly sexy, why wouldn't I?!" She asked, laughing more as I rolled my eyes. "Did you have sex with Dei?! Come on, you had alone time, you're an idiot if you didn't!"

"NO, I didn't! Because unlike you, I'm a virgin dammit!!!!" I squealed. "It's a lot harder for me than you!" I could hear her cooing again.

"Aww, my baby Tess. Still a little girl." She teased. I snarled.

"Shut up, Ally!" I whined. "I hate it when you pick on me!"

"Okay, okay. So what else- KATIE!!! YOU AND CAITLIN STOP!!! You're gonna suffocate Zetsu!" I wasn't even gonna ask what was happening over there. "Sorry, so what else happened?" I shrugged.

"Nothing much, except-" My brain clicked, remembering that I'd seen Naruto and the crew yesterday. "Oh, yeah! Ally, you won't believe this! But I think we're in trouble. Bring Macky and Katie in. Caitlin probably won't care…"

A few minutes later, I could hear my friends. "Heeeey, Tessa! What's up, girl, I missed you!!!" Katie yelled. I smiled.

"Miss you too, Katie. Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon." I chuckled. "Are you guys away from the boys?" I asked.

"No problemo, Tess. We're out back and they're inside." Ally replied. "So what about us being in trouble now?" I sighed a bit, turning to make sure Deidara wasn't spying on me. Seeing he wasn't there, I started.

"Well, we had some unexpected guests at the house last night…" I mumbled.

"No way. Who?" Macky asked, curiously.

"The Akatsuki aren't the only ones here. There's our favorite little ninja knucklehead and crew." I replied.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SASUKE'S HERE, TOO?! Ahhh, last thing we need is Itachi and Sasuke fighting in our world!!!" Macky yelled. I winced.

"No, I only saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade…but that doesn't mean there isn't anyone else here." I told them, shaking my head.

"Shit, Tess. Did they see Deidara?" Ally asked.

"No, I wouldn't let them in the house. They do know that I was hiding them at first though. I'm so glad I got them over to your house. I know how they got over to this world now, though."

"How???" Katie's voice sounded completely interested and paranoid at the same time.

"Tsunade said something about a scroll. It was made here in this world but somehow passed over to their world. The boys apparently came here in the first place to take over this world as well as their own. Thank Pein for that one, Ally." I scowled. "But they didn't know what the power did and I'm guessing their memories were erased when they passed over. As far as I know, they don't have the scroll that the group came for. It has to be somewhere, but I don't know where. Either way, Tsunade is going to be after them for it."

I knew that they didn't have it, but I had to find it. Even if we did find it, the Akatsuki was a wanted organization in the Naruto world, so they'd still be hunted even afterwards. I just didn't want that overgrown woman after them for something they didn't even possess or remember possessing.

"So what do you think we should do?" Mackenzie asked, seeming completely scared for the sake of Itachi if Sasuke came around. She knew what happened in the series and she didn't want to think about it.

"I think we need to give the guys a bit of a makeover so they don't look like themselves for a while." Katie replied. For a second, that didn't sound like a bad idea. It would keep them undercover for a while.

"Okay, I think Katie's onto something. Alright, here's what we can do. Tessa, you bring Deidara over and we'll work on their hair and stuff first. Then we gotta take those Akatsuki clothes off and take them to get different clothes. We'll just have to hope we don't run into the others while we do this." Ally told me. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be over in about half an hour. Go ahead and get started." I replied, hanging up the phone. "Hey, Deidara! Let's go! We're heading over to Ally's!" I called, grabbing my keys off the counter and walking out, locking the back door and throwing on my shoes. I snatched up my bag as Deidara came out of the bathroom with his hair tied back in the same ponytail it was in last night.

"Why are we going over there, hm?" He asked, tilting his head. I frowned at him.

"Because everyone else is over there and we need to fix you guys up, so come on!" I opened the door and shooed him out, locking the door behind me as we climbed into the car.

***~*~Ally's House~*~***

"I call Hidan!" Katie shouted, running from the kitchen. She didn't seem to be too bothered about my news. Ally rolled her eyes.

"She's such a dumbass. Okay…Mackenzie, go ahead and take Itachi and Kisame. I'll deal with Pein and Tobi. I guess Katie will work with Hidan and Kakuzu. Tessa will work with Deidara and Sasori. I don't think Zetsu can really be fixed with those huge ass leaves." Ally muttered. Macky chuckled.

"Don't worry, Zetsu's a spy. He can pretty much hide himself." She answered, turning to head into the room. Ally followed.

"Alright guys, we gotta do something with you guys!" She clapped her hands. Curious faces turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" Pein asked, raising a pierced eyebrow at her. She grabbed his arm.

"Well, you are tired of doing nothing around here so we're going to give you guys a bit of a makeover so you can go out in public." She lied, knowing she shouldn't say anything about the people who were here to deal with them.

"And I have your old stuff!" Katie exclaimed, coming in with a bunch of bags. Pein's Rinnegan turned to Ally.

"What is that?" He asked and she grinned.

"Just a few things to help us. And your Rinnegan has to be off, mister." She tsked. "Alright, Mackenzie, start with Itachi. Pein, you're with me. Katie, start with Hidan." She ordered. Caitlin leaned on the couch beside Zetsu as she watched with curiosity to what the boys would look like when they were done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: There ya have it! Hope you enjoyed! AND XXLUNAFURXX STOP HOLDING DANGEROUS WEAPONS TO MY HEAD!!!!!**

**Pein: Makeover?! Into what?!**

**Me: *shrugs* I'm not sure yet...don't worry, we won't make any of you have a gender change. *grins***

**Pein: *narrows eyes* I'll kill you...**

**Me: Shut up and write the reviewers for me.**

**Pein: Hmph...**

_**Exterminate**_

_**XXlunafurXX**_

_**Hasumi-Chan15**_

_**Uchina-Chan**_

_**Amaya-chanXTobi**_

_**Azlef1717**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**firewolf025**_

_**DarkLillyOfTheNight96**_

**Me: Thank you Pein-Sama~ Next chappie out soon, my fans~ Read and Review! *smooches* Caitlin says hewwo! LOL!!!**


	19. Makeovers

**Disclaimer: Spoilers attached!**

**Me: What's up, my homie gee dawgs?!**

**Pein: …no. Never again. No.**

**Me: *pouts* Awww, but its fuuun! Blah. Whatever. Well, I enjoy all my reviews! It's completely awesome that everyone's reviewing like sweethearts! Thank you soooo much! *hearts* AND BY THE WAY, XXLUNAFURXX AND AZLEF1717, IF YOU KILL ME WITH YOUR EPIC WEAPONS AND ANIMALS, I WILL NEVER WRITE ANOTHER CHAPPIE AGAIN!!!! LOL!!!**

**If you love me, you'll also read my Deidara/Sasori story!!! No, not yaoi. Love triangle. XD I'm really not in a mood for yaoi. Lol…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pein, dammit! If you keep moving, I'm going to tear you hair out of your head!" Ally yelled at the clearly frustrated Leader, who was not enjoying having a girl playing around with his hair.

"Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and leave me alone?!" He snapped back. She gave a good tug to his orange locks. "Ow!"

"Because we have our reasons for doing this to you! Do you really want to stay in the house forever?!" She asked, taking a brush through the tangled mess again.

"No, but I also don't want you making me look ridiculous!" He clenched his fists. It was clear to tell he was refraining from doing some damage to something. She chuckled.

"Trust me, I'm not that stupid. You'll still look good. Now shut up or you won't get any of this anymore." She leaned against his back, grinning. He almost laughed.

"Yeah…right. I get what I want." He chuckled back. She scoffed and continued brushing through the irritated Leader's hair.

"I'm wondering whether we should take out some of your piercings or not…" She put a finger to her chin. "Mackenzie, what do you think?" She asked, turning to the calm girl who was working on a very quiet Itachi. She paused for a second to look at Pein.

"Hmm…I think maybe the rods in his ears and some of the nose rings…" She replied. The Leader scowled.

"Are you serious? Why do I have to take them out?" He asked.

"Because, normal people don't have that many pierced areas. And I'd rather people not look at me like I'm with a serial killer…which I kinda am…" She giggled and pulled his hair back. "Go ahead, take the rods out." Grumbling angrily, the Leader reached up to take the rods from his ears and handed them off to the girl behind him before taking off four of the six studs in his nose.

"Don't lose these or I will kill you…" He growled. She nodded.

"Right, right…" She walked out to put them in her bathroom.

"I don't get it, Leader…why the fuck are you really following that girl's orders?" Hidan asked, as Katie and Caitlin were chatting away about making him look like a gangster. He was obviously enjoying the attention from the girls. Pein took that as an insult, but Hidan was only asking a true question.

"I don't have a clue…maybe because I'm sick of staying in the house, as you are." He answered. "Anyway, if we want to find a way back to our world, we need to be out to look around for clues." Mackenzie giggled from the side.

"Pein, you make this sound like some kind of Scooby-Doo mystery." She muttered, humming a bit as she ran her fingers through Itachi's long black hair.

"Scooby-who?" Sasori asked, finally speaking up, as this name seemed to get to him.

"It's a cartoon." She replied, sticking out her lower lip. "Hey, Itachi…what do you think we should do? Maybe leave your hair down?" She asked, hoping to get him to talk to her. Then she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear anymore.

"He'd look like a girl if you did that…" Kakuzu muttered from the couch. Followed by the next voice she never thought to hear.

"Maybe you should cut it…" Zetsu's dark side added. Mackenzie shook her head rapidly.

"No way! I am not cutting his beautiful hair! You're crazy!" She exclaimed. Itachi chuckled.

"Just leave it down…" He replied, brushing it from his face with a wave of his hand. She blushed and gave him a little nod.

"Hey, hey! Look!" Katie laughed as heads turned towards Hidan. Caitlin was laughing.

"H-He doesn't even look like Hidan!" She giggled. The rest of the members seemed completely surprised. The immortal's hair was no longer slicked back, but a mess of a wild boy's hair upon his head. Katie had taken liberty of tossing a cap onto his head.

"Whoa…that was fast. Good job, Katie!" Ally exclaimed as she walked back in and over to the Leader again. Before anyone else could reply, the front door opened.

"We're here!" I called as I walked through the door along with Deidara. I blinked at the little catastrophe that was happening. My eyes fell on Hidan. "Holy crap, is that Hidan?!" Katie nodded excitedly.

"Didn't I do great?!" She asked, waving her hand.

"All you did was brush his hair down and put a hat on him…" Kisame sighed, annoyed with all the excitement over something so stupid.

"But he doesn't look the same." I replied, grinning.

"Fuck yeah. I like this look too." Hidan smiled smugly as he grabbed at the cap.

"Whoa, Tess! I think Deidara's already made over!" Ally turned her head to look at the blonde behind me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I did that last night for when mom came over. So he's pretty much good." I walked up to Sasori. "Guess that means I'm doing you, right?" Caitlin gasped.

"Naughty naughty, Tessa!" She tsked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up! You know I didn't mean it that way." I whined, shaking my head.

"Sure, Tessa." Mackenzie giggled. I slapped my forehead. Sasori blinked at me and crossed his arms, his lip twitching as if he were trying not to smile.

"Why does the Uchiha look like a chick, hm?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow. Itachi glared at him. He glared back.

"Okay, you two. Don't start! Dei, take off that machine and give it to Ally. She'll hold onto it." I ordered. "Oh, and put your headbands on the table. We'll have to put those away as well." Deidara complied, handing off the machine to Ally, who sat it on the microwave of her kitchen, way in the back.

Everyone put their headbands on the table as well, excluding Tobi, Zetsu, and Sasori, seeing as they didn't have one. I frowned a bit.

"Hey, Mackenzie…there's nothing I can really do with Sasori's looks. We'll have to count on the clothes for his little makeover." Silently, the puppet was thanking his short hair and looks.

"Okay, so that's…Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi." Ally counted.

"Wait, when did you do Tobi?" Katie questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ally shook her head.

"I didn't. He just doesn't want me to. Remember, Tobi doesn't take off his mask." All the girls knew the secret of Tobi, but he wasn't about to show them anyway. "We'll just call him a cosplayer if he goes out with us. And Pein's pretty much done too." She pushed away from the Leader, whose hair was slightly flattened but still sticking up in some places. This made him look like a scraggly adult in a rock band.

"Nice work, Pein." I smiled, giving him a thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes at me. "So Kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu are left."

"We're not going to work with Zetsu. There's nothing we can do about his…plants." Mackenzie replied, rubbing her head. "We decided he'd just do his little spy thing and go around that way. Caitlin can keep her eyes on him."

"Don't count on it." Said girl replied from the couch.

"What are we gonna do with Kisame?" I asked, rubbing my chin. "I mean…he's blue!"

"Da-ba-dee-da-ba-dai…" Caitlin whispered. I threw a brush at her. Ally laughed.

"Well…Kisame, what do you propose? With Kakuzu, we can just take off that huge head-covering headband and let his hair go. No one would notice." Katie asked, eyeing the shark in thought. Mackenzie got to Kakuzu with that while the rest of us were staring Kisame down in thought.

"Okay, this is getting very bothersome…" Kisame looked at each of us nervously. I groaned.

"I don't know what to do!" I complained, hitting my head continuously against my knee. "Uh…put some glasses on him! Sunglasses! Nobody would see his face all that much!" Ally immediately ran from the room, coming back with a pair of dark sunglasses, shoving them on Kisame's face and pulling at his hair a bit so it wasn't really spiky anymore either.

"Hey! That works!" She nodded, admiring the work of making the men look a little more normal. "Mission Accomplished, girls!" We all cheered a bit.

"Why are these so dark?!" Kisame asked, poking at the glasses on his face.

"Because they're sunglasses…they block out the sun. You'll see when we get outside. Get your shoes, Katie! Mackenzie! Caitlin! We're going to Bealles!" Ally commanded. I blinked.

"Why Bealles?" I asked, standing up.

"To get the boys some new clothes, duh. And it's the closest store." She replied. I waved my arms like a mad person.

"Bealles is expensive! I don't have the money to buy new clothes for 8 people!" I screeched. Her lips curled up in a smirk and she flashed up a credit card in her hand. "…No way…your parents' card?! You're insane!"

"Not insane. They have plenty of money." She frowned. "That's why they left me the card…" She shoved it back in her pocket. "Besides, Deidara's clothes are pretty damn sexy if you ask me…" I frowned.

"Of course they are. But in this world, he'll look like a fucking whore…" I mumbled.

"I heard that, yeah!" Deidara snapped, his eyebrows pulled together in an angry expression. I smiled nervously at him.

"Sorry, Dei. Sorry!" I bowed my head in apology. Ally smirked at me and tousled my hair.

"Don't worry. I'm buying." She opened the front door. "Alright, I want all murderers to follow me!" She yelled, laughing as she walked out.

"Ah…Caitlin, stay with Zetsu." I told her. She shrugged a whatever and sat in the computer chair. "Where's Tobi?"

"He's in the kitchen." Zetsu's white side replied. I quickly ran into the kitchen to see the masked man sitting at the table. Normally, Tobi wouldn't act like this…quiet. Madara really must be there too.

"Hey, Tobi…we're going shopping for new clothes. Are you coming?" I asked.

"Funny…you know who I am, yet you continue to pretend." He chuckled. I squeaked. When he was being Madara…how in seven hells was I supposed to talk to him?!

"I-Is it a bad thing that I do know…? I mean…it's not like I'd tell anyone…" I tapped my finger together like a retarded otaku.

"It is a bad thing…but I heard the conversation you had with your little friends. How you were trying to hide the position of the Akatsuki. I guess that's why I won't kill you. I actually trust you." His masked face turned to me and I saw his Sharingan flashing through. He actually thought about killing me?! Wow, I was so glad I loved the Akatsuki. I admired Madara. It actually scared me to hear that someone I admired wanted to kill me.

"Ah…well, don't worry. Secrets are safe with me. I won't let my friends say anything either." I smiled weakly. Outside, Ally yelled for me. "Oh! Well…I'll see you later, Madara…" I whispered, turning and running from the kitchen.

"What took you so long?!" Katie asked, impatiently. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Uhm…Madara…" I whispered the name and she went quiet before nodding, as well did Ally and Mackenzie who heard it too. Itachi's eyes caught mine for a second. So he'd heard too. I sighed.

"Okay, let's go!"

***~*~Inside the House~*~***

"Don't tell me you're going to sit there and play on that thing…" Zetsu grumbled to Caitlin.

"Well, duh! I have nothing else to do! Would you like to play a game with me?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, how about we eat you?" The dark side asked. The white side chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…eating me. I'm not very tasty, trust me." Standing up, she went to get something to snack on, coming back with a bag of tortilla chips. "Eat some of these." She held out the open bag,

"…What are those?" He asked, looking at it as if it were poisoned.

"Try it!" She answered, shoving it into his hands and sitting back on the computer, popping one in her mouth. "This goes better with cheese…" Only a few seconds later, Zetsu tossed the bag to her.

"This infernal stuff is hard and salty!!!" He said in a surprisingly low but enraged voice. She nodded.

"Well, duh. That's how they're made. Don't eat it." She ate another one.

***~*~Bealles~*~* An hour later**

"No…here, try this!" Ally shoved what seemed to be the 200th outfit in Pein's arms. He groaned, walking back into the changing station. She was in charge of Pein. I was working with Deidara and Sasori. Mackenzie was with Kisame and Itachi. And Katie was fussing with Hidan. Kakuzu was picking out his own clothes.

Everyone was watching us hog everything in the stores, especially most of the men's clothes. But some of the girls were too busy staring at Itachi, Hidan, Pein, and Deidara as well. We ignored them pretty well.

"Tessa, I've found Itachi's!" Mackenzie announced. I turned to see the Uchiha in an elbow-sleeved black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I smiled and nodded.

"Perfect!" I grinned. At the same time, Katie announced she'd found Hidan's. He was wearing a sleeveless seemingly-leather button-up and a pair of black jeans. She definitely made him look a little…gangster.

In the meantime, I had Deidara in a simple black shirt and a pair of lighter blue jeans and Sasori in a long sleeved blue shirt on account of his arms and black jeans as well.

Ally was busily cooing over Pein who came out in what he hoped was the last outfit, which was a black tank top and the same dark blue jeans Itachi had on. The cashier had fainted a few times and the lines had gotten long. So waiting for our checkout was annoying after we picked out the rest of the boys' clothes.

Right after buying them, we sent them right back into the changing rooms to change into them. Ally took their original clothes and threw them in the large bag she brought with her. Then we finally left the store.

"I'm never doing that again…" Pein muttered, looking down at himself. "I don't even feel like myself anymore." Ally grinned.

"Good, you aren't supposed to! Now…who's hungry?" She asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I'm so sorry, this chapter seemed kind of boring…**

**Deidara: Yeah, it was! There was nothing with me, un! That's a first!**

**Me: Shut up! I have lots of ideas! In about another chapter or two, the other characters will begin to rumble…and I have a surprise character coming in too.**

**Deidara: Who is that, un?**

**Me: No one… *knows how he'll act if she says***

**Deidara: Oh, come on!**

**Me: Nope! Oh, by the way, I will be drawing Pein, Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara in their new looks. I must say, my view of Hidan is probably my favorite!**

**Hidan: Fuck yeah!**

**Me: OoO Get out of here, Jashinist!!!**

**Hidan: Shut it! I have the fucking reviewers! holds up paper**

**Me: Oh…okay. Go ahead then…**

**Hidan: That's what I thought… *jots down reviewers***

_**Exterminate**_

_**Hasumi-chan15**_

_**Azlef1717**_

_**Uchina-Chan**_

_**firewolf025**_

_**XXlunafurXX**_

_**CaitlinBear**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**Deneca**_

_**DarkLillyOfTheNight96**_

**Me: Oh! Hey guys! Who watched Naruto Shippuden on the 28th?! Who else thought Deidara sounded hot but too old at the same time?! And Gaara!!! Gaara was amaaaaazing!!!! Omfg, I was screaming like a crazy fangirl when I saw Deidara! KYAAAAAAA, DEIDARA!!!!! *faints***

**Hidan: Oh shit. *shakes her* Wake up! Now!**

**Me: …Ohhh, sorry. 83**

**Deidara: Did I really sound too old, hm?**

**Me: Yeah…you sounded like…you were in your late 20s…but you still sounded soooo sexy! *cling***

**Deidara: Oh boy…well, Read and Review readers, yeah. She'll get to the next one after she stops her clinging…**


	20. Under Attack

**Hey everyone! Well, I'm not going to take the story to the Naruto world…because I don't want to. Well…I'm still thinking about it. But I'm not sure.**

**It's chapter 20! This marks my halfway point to my story! Unless I make it longer than 40 chapters. O.O**

**One again, Ally and I have the same idea and once again, she got it out first. xD I'm used to it, but I keep thinking someone's gonna flash another 'copycat' message at me…I usually can tolerate things, but this is one that really does bother me…**

**Oh well, I'm ignoring it and TRYING to keep from being similar to Ally. Sorry for constantly saying this, Ally. I love you!**

**Okay! Here's where the REAL fun begins! *drumroll***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"This food tastes horrible…" Pein grumbled, holding the flimsy hamburger in his hand. I threw my hands up.

"I'm sorry! Burger King SUCKS! But it was the closest place!" I replied, shoving a French fry into my mouth.

"What are you talking about? I love Burger King!" Katie exclaimed, taking a bite of her own food. Mackenzie was munching on a salad, seeing as she was a vegetarian.

"It's better than nothing, yeah…" Deidara added, slurping at his $1 soda. I shrugged a bit and leaned towards him, laying my head on his shoulder as we walked. As we neared the house, I felt something was a little wrong.

"Does anyone else feel the house seems a little too…quiet…?" Ally asked, looking at the rest of us. Mackenzie backed up a little, reaching out to cling to Itachi with one hand. I shivered.

"…Stay here…" I murmured, starting forward, but Deidara immediately pulled me back.

"Not you, un…let one of us do it…" I shook my head and knocked his hand off.

"Trust me, I think it'd be wiser if I do it…" I argued. If those stupid Leaf ninja had broken into Ally's house, the last thing I needed was for them to jump right into some stupid trap. Slowly, I made my way up to the front door.

"Tessa, watch out!!!" Katie yelled at me. The roof exploded and I gasped, falling down hard on my ass as Ally screamed.

"HOLY SHIT, MY FUCKING HOUSE!!!!!" She screamed, almost blind to the figures that jumped out of the hole. They weren't the leaf ninja…no, they were something else. And there were literally over 30 of them!

"Get back, now!" Pein ordered. Mackenzie released Itachi, who jumped forward along with the rest of the group, and tackled Katie in a death hug, obviously as afraid as the rest of us. Where were Zetsu, Tobi, and Caitlin?

"Caitlin! Where's Caitlin?!" I yelled, running forward into the house.

"Tessa, get back here!!!" I heard Deidara shout. I ignored him. Caitlin was the only thing on my mind. Slamming open the front door, I ran inside as I saw everything in the house was burning…on fire.

"Caitlin! Caitlin, please answer me!!! CAITLIN, DAMMIT!!!" I screamed, inhaling half the smoke and coughing my lungs out. My heart thudded in my chest. Had they killed her?! Please, they couldn't have killed her! What about Zetsu?!

I heard a murmur from the closet door only 3 yards away. Coughing harder, I yanked open the door to see Caitlin sprawled on the floor inside. "Caitlin! Are you alright?!" I reached down, grabbing her arm. "Where's Zetsu?!" Why hadn't he saved her? Because of the fire?

"Sleepy…want to sleep…" She sputtered. She was half-unconscious already. I had to get her out of there. Throwing her arm over my shoulder, I pulled her up and started for the front door. The loud noises of weapons clashing and jutsus being released filled my ears. As I started towards the door, I realized that the wooding above it was beginning to crumble. Gasping, I pulled Caitlin's arm off and without thinking, I launched her through the open door just as the wood came crashing down, which blocked my only way out.

This was seriously it? I was going to die here? With a chuckle, I watched the fire around me, burning up in yellow, red, and orange flickers of flame. Alright, so I was only 16…but I'd actually accomplished enough…and I'd saved my friend.

As the smoke continued to fill into my chest, I found my vision becoming blurry. It was so hot…sweaty. Shit…I hadn't even gotten to tell Deidara I loved him. That was probably my worst regret. My legs wobbled underneath me and I fell backwards.

Into a pair of arms…

Straining my eyes to see, I caught a glimpse of the Sharingan looking down upon me. Itachi? Madara? Who the hell…was I looking at?

"You've got guts, girl…" The voice chuckled. Wait…I knew that voice. It really couldn't have been…

"…Sas…uke…?" I asked before breaking down into another fit of coughs. He clutched my shoulders in his one arm, standing me back up onto my feet, only for me to fall forward onto his other arm. He grumbled.

"Why the hell am I bothering saving you…?" He flung me over his shoulder, jumping out of the large hole in the roof as I continued to fall in and out of consciousness.

***~*~Outside~*~***

"Someone get her out of there!!!" Ally screamed as she ran over to Caitlin's side and hurriedly yanked her away from the flamed house. Deidara had tried to do so, but to no avail, seeing as he was fighting off 5 other ninja on his ass. He cursed loudly.

"Fuck, un! Leader-Sama!!!" He turned to see Pein was having just as much trouble, but he was doing it with ease. _Why aren't these ninja attacking the girls…? _He thought, shoving his hands into his two bags. _Tch…I'm almost out of clay already…hm… _Seeing as he only had enough for 2 C1s, he created large snakes with the last of his clay, shooting them out at the attacking ninja.

With a simple hand sign, he detonated the snakes that had surrounded themselves around the ninja, exploding them into nothingness. Being the smart one and the only one who can work with water, Kisame worked on putting out the house with waves of water, though it wasn't working all that greatly.

Mackenzie stood up, her eyes determined as she ran towards the burning house. As soon as she came close enough, another figure flew through the broken roof. Her eyes shot up as the figure landed right in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke…?" Her eyes turned to the body thrown over his shoulder. "You…you saved her?!" From the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi turn to his brother. Sasuke grinned before tossing me into Mackenzie's arms.

"I simply don't have the time to fight with you yet…Itachi…" He smirked. "Now that I know where you are all are…I'll take my leave…good luck." With a whistle, he ordered off the still standing ninja and they disappeared in a flash of smoke.

I could hear the sirens in the background of my drifting mind. It was so hard to breathe. "Tessa! Tessa, are you alright?! Stay awake, Tessa!" I could hear Mackenzie begging me. I could see her tear-stained face through my blurred vision, but her voice sounded so far away.

"Someone, get rid of the bodies or we'll have some really big trouble when that fire truck arrives!" Ally shouted as I saw her blurry figure run towards me as well. I looked around, though I couldn't see a thing.

"…Cait…lin…" I asked through my huge fit of coughs. Ally smiled weakly.

"Katie's with her, Tessa. Can you stay with us…?" She asked. I wanted to…but my lungs were full of smoke and my eyes were screaming to close. I was afraid to fall asleep. I was suffocating on black ash.

"Tessa, un! Are you still here?!" Was that…Deidara? "Tessa, wake the hell up, yeah!" Yep…that was definitely him. My chest heaved as the sirens came closer. I needed air.

"D-Dei…c-can't…breathe…I'm scared…" I felt his hand grip mine and he was ordering my friends to move out of the way. I felt his other hand touch my forehead.

"I don't know how much help this will do..." He hesitated before leaning down to press his lips to mine. I was thinking the same thing. How much help could this really do? But I could feel the pressure on my chest lightly being lifted as his hand slipped from my forehead to rest onto my chest. If I weren't in such a position, I would have called him a pervert or something, But I knew he was only trying to make sure I wasn't breathing so hard.

What seemed like forever was only a few minutes when the sirens were finally right near me. Automatically, Deidara pulled away from me as 3 other figures surrounded my crumpled body. "Don't worry, Tessa…you'll be fine, hm…" I heard Deidara mumble before I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

***~*~Some other place~*~***

"Did you figure it out, Sasuke?" A silver-haired male asked, pushing up his glasses as the younger Uchiha came through the door of the hideout.

"Yeah…the one by the name Tessa, right?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I found her. Apparently though…she has the Akatsuki with her…" An eerie chuckle came from the back of the room, so freaky that anyone couldn't possibly need more than 1 guess to know who he was.

"Well done…Sasuke…" The voice chuckled. The pale snake-like eyes stared out at the other two, frightening. "Kabuto…you and Sasuke will carry out the mission. It would be wise to do it when she isn't around my fellow S-Class killers. Why didn't you take her right off the bat, Sasuke?"

"…" The raven gave him a hard glare. "I saved her from the damned fire we started and if I HAD run off with her, the blonde would have been on my ass. He didn't look too happy to see me with her in the first place…" The snake chuckled again.

"I don't remember a blonde in our Organization…they must have replaced me with some little runt. Whatever…do not fail me, you two. But…don't rush. We've got plenty of time…" Kabuto nodded his head.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru…" He stated. Sasuke grumbled next to him. It seemed he was completely antsy about passing up a fight with Itachi. But he knew if he wanted to get back to their world, he had to choose his moments. And that definitely wasn't a good moment to pick a fight with his brother.

"I'm sick of this pathetic world…the humans here don't even possess chakra…" He hissed, crossing his arms as he turned and left the main room of the abandoned house.

"All the better to destroy it…before we leave…" Orochimaru sneered, his lips pulled up to show those creepy ass teeth he had. It soon fell away though as it turned to one of pain and he glared down at his arms. "Agh! If only being transported into this world had changed my arms as well…"

***~*~Hospital 24 hours later~*~***

I didn't even want to wake up. Breathing still felt really difficult to me. But I still felt my eyes opening to nothing but white lights. Great…so I was heading towards the light? I guess I was going to die. Then I realized I was on a hospital bed, hooked to IVs and a breathing mask. Groaning, I tried to adjust my eyes to the brightness. I'd never been in a hospital like this. Now I knew how scary it was for the people who came in here.

"Sweetheart?" I heard the soft voice next to me. I struggled to turn my head towards her. "Oh, Sweetie, you don't have to move. You have a few minor burns and your lungs have pretty much been cleared out. You're safe." I could finally see her face after the next few seconds. She was a redhead, very pretty, with green eyes.

"…Where's…my friend…?" I asked between deep breaths. She tilted her head.

"Oh…you mean the other girl in the fire? She's right there…" She pointed over to my other side. I quickly turned around to see Caitlin laying in the bed next to me, still asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Ms…" I smiled weakly at her. "But…could you take this thing off…?" I lowered my eyes to the mask on my face. She giggled lightly and reached over to pull it off.

"You sure you can breathe on your own?" She asked me. Before I got to answer her, the door opened and Ally ran in, with Mackenzie and Katie right behind her.

"Tessa, you're awake!" Mackenzie cried, tears staining her face as she ran to my side. The nurse stood up.

"Just be careful, girls. I'll be right outside." She quietly left the room. I turned to the crying Mackenzie.

"Stop that, Macky…I'm fine…" I grinned a bit. Ally rubbed her forehead.

"You gave us a scare. Mainly Deidara…" She sighed. My eyes shot open a bit in surprise.

"Where are they?" I asked, trying to sit up. Katie quickly pushed me back onto the bed.

"They're on the roof…they don't want to come in…because we've got some stalkers…" She grumbled, rolling her eyes. I knew immediately who she meant. Knucklehead and the crew. "They're all actually trying to keep Deidara from running in, though." I frowned.

"Oh…I feel so bad now. Mackenzie…next time you guys go up there to see them, please tell him I'm fine and I'll see him soon…" She giggled at me.

"Of…course." She reached up to dry her tears. I nodded and then looked back up to Ally.

"So…where the flying fuck is Zetsu…? I'm going to kick his ass for leaving her in there!" I would have yelled this, but I could barely talk at a normal level. Katie answered this for me.

"…Tessa, he wasn't in the house at that point. He told her he'd be back…and he wandered around to check out the nature around Ally's late house. Seeing as Caitlin trusted him…" I blinked a few times. Alright…so I couldn't blame Zetsu. He didn't know. And after the fire had started, he wouldn't have been able to save her.

"Oh, they also asked us for your mom's phone number…" Ally started. I literally jumped out of my bed.

"You didn't give it to them, did you?! Oh God, she'd come down here and take me with her back up to the state!!!" I screeched in the loudest pitch I had. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Chill, lassie!!! Don't worry, we aren't that stupid! Actually, I bribed one of the nurses and she's letting me pay for your damage…" She grinned evilly. For once, I was in love with her devilish side. I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" I exclaimed, glad I wouldn't have to leave everyone to listen to my mom upstate, complaining about everything.

"But….they did have Caitlin's mom…so I couldn't help her. It was an accident though. As long as Caitlin doesn't say we weren't at the house with her, it was an accident in everyone's eyes. If she does…well…we might never get to talk to her again." She sighed. I agreed with that one.

The door opened again and all of our heads turned. Just what I didn't want to see…Ginormica again. Behind her came Kakashi and Jiraiya. Wait…Jiraiya?! Well, there was a new surprise. How many more ninja from Naruto were here?

"What the hell do you want?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrow. Tsunade glared at her, which Katie shot back with her own glare. Before I knew it, they were having a glaring contest. I groaned.

"Stop it, Katie! What do you want, McRack Boob?" I asked, only for her glare to turn towards me. Ugh, I was so tired of all the glaring.

"You should know by now, little girl." Jiraiya replied, sounding a bit like he was my father.

"I'm sure you already know that we aren't telling you anything, Pervy Sage…" Mackenzie told him. He looked at her. No one but Naruto had called him that, so he took it a little by surprise.

"Listen. I know you guys are only human girls…and we don't belong in this world. As I'm sure you know…but if you don't tell us the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, you are going to be in some serious trouble. When the fire started, you saw Sasuke Uchiha. If we don't get that scroll back and send our ninja back into our own world, this one will be in great danger." Kakashi explained. I slapped my forehead.

"Dear God, THEY DON'T HAVE IT!!!" I snapped, getting pushed back down by Mackenzie to refrain from yanking out my IVs. "You guys are so stupid! They had forgotten why they were here when they arrived! They didn't have it when I saw them!!! And they appeared IN MY HOUSE! I don't know where it is or what it looks like, I don't know who has it, I don't know anything!!! What I DO know is that they haven't done ANYTHING wrong since they've gotten here! So instead of chasing them down for something they don't have, save it for when you return and stalk somebody else!!!"

Everyone was silent after my long rant. Tsunade cleared her throat after a few seconds. "Alright…we'll believe you for now…but we will still keep our eyes on them. They are the Akatsuki…you never know if they will start something. Just because they are good here…doesn't mean they'll be as nice back in our world…"

I was really beginning to feel irritated with this woman. I wanted to punch her square in the face. But before I could savor that thought, Mackenzie brought up a question I'd been thinking about as well.

"If they had the scroll when they arrived…how did you and all the others get here…?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Me: Ugh, I'm so sorry for the wait. But I didn't have a great week. D8 On Halloween, I actually went trick-or-treating…dressed as Deidei. *bows* Thank you, thank you! You'll see the pic later once my friend gives it to me…**

**Had fun but my mother called me in the middle of it, yelling at me for half an hour while my friends sat on the sidewalk and waited for me to finish. Apparently, I hadn't told her where I went…which I did. Her memory is so lame…so she ruined that mood.**

**And since Wednesday, I've been sick! DX It started as cramps that made me want to kill myself…literally couldn't walk…so I slept through that whole day. e.e **

**Then a sore throat, which I went to school with, then high 103.8 fever, then I couldn't swallow, went to the ER and found out I had Pharyngitis. I did nothing but sleep in my bed with my fever rising and falling for 3 days. Barely ate anything cause of my throat….**

**Yesterday, I was alright. No fever, but my throat still hurts like a bitch. The pain went to the other side of my throat…and when my grandpa came to pick up my brothers, he told me I had the mumps. e.e Yeah…the inside of my throat looks…really disgusting…and the outside is like…majorly swollen.**

**So yeah…I've been taking pills, wearing a mask all day every day, drinking a bunch of fluids, switching between warm tea and Popsicles, can't eat food…Grandpa says I should stick to a liquid diet for a couple days…I'm gonna frickin' starve. Oh, my Grandpa's a doctor, btw.**

**Hidan: Dear Jashin, NOBODY CARES!!!!**

**Me: *tears up* But…I'm sick…*sobs***

**Deidara: Hidan!!! Don't be mean to her, yeah!**

**Hidan: Shut the fuck up, blondie!!!**

**Me: *snuggles Deidara with mask on* Both of you stop…just write down the reviewers…**

**Hidan: Oi vey! I did it last fucking time! *writes them down anyway***

_Hasumi-Chan15_

_Deneca_

_firewolf025_

_stalker cat_

_Exterminate_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Ravenous Lust_

_ioOShiroTenshiOoi_

_Uchina-Chan_

_Amaya-chanXTobi_

_narutodeidara1414 (with...her many reviews...)_

**Me: Thank you, Hidan…**

**Hidan: …What-the fuck-ever…**

**Deidara: *rolls eyes* Dumbass…hm…**

**Me: Okay guys, I don't even think you read all the way down here…but I'll say bye anyway! *smiles* See yaaaaa!**


	21. The Hospital

**Hey there, my fluffy bunnies! Well, I haven't started that picture yet…I've been addicted to my tablet for the last two days but I can't seem to stop drawing furry pictures instead. xD Don't sorry though, I'll get started on it soon!**

**Dude, the new medication I'm on like…starves me to death!!! D8 Literally, it's like…fast digestion! My stomach growls all freakin' day for food, no matter how much I eat! Strange, right? I hate these pills. TxT And I have to take them 4 times a day… **

**Well, here's my next chappie, please enjoy~**

* * *

"How else do you think we got in? When the Akatsuki traveled into this world, it opened a portal in our world that is connected to this one. With the scroll gone, we cannot close the portal, but it has been well hidden…" Tsunade explained after Mackenzie had asked the vital question. I breathed out a sigh of nervousness.

"But how come you still have your memories?" Mackenzie asked again, tilting her head in Tsunade's direction. The old lady mumbled under her breath.

"Because we didn't open the portal…it was already open…we didn't have the scroll either. It's just like finding a breadcrumb trail and following it somewhere. You still know where you're going." I rolled my eyes. Here Grandma was, comparing a portal between a non-existent world and our own to the Hansel and Gretel story…and doing it quite horribly.

"Wait…so that means…anyone and anything can still come through, even now?" I asked. She gave a firm nod of her head.

"Yes, that's correct. So if you locate that scroll, don't waste time. Come straight to me." As she said this, the nurse walked in and ushered them out, insisting that I had too many guests in the room and we were disturbing my sleeping friend on the other bed. I slumped down. She was right…but if I found the scroll and gave it to her, I'd never see the Akatsuki again. I just didn't find it fair. A hand fell on my head and I looked up at Ally.

"Tessa, please…I know you're about to cry. Don't. We can't worry ourselves with this right now. You need to get some rest, okay?" She smiled at me. When Ally was being a sweetheart, it was actually really comforting. Sometimes, it scared me.

"I'm not tired…I want to leave this place now…" I mumbled, lying back onto the bed. Mackenzie chuckled lightly.

"You have to stay put a few days. Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think. They just want to take precautions. So they might let you out early." She pat my arm.

"Ally, what about your house? Where are you going to live???" I asked, frowning at my now homeless friend. She winked.

"Katie's mom offered to let me stay with them. It's better than nothing…though it's gonna suck going by parent's rules again…" She groaned. Mackenzie raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm the youngest of everyone…I know more about that than you." She grumbled, hating the fact she was always with her mother unless she came to my house. I grinned.

"Don't worry, Mackenzie. That's why I'm here. So you can escape parents." I told her, getting a nod in return. I looked at the ceiling. "Someone gonna check up on the roof troop?" I asked.

"I'll go…" Katie offered, running from the room before anyone had a chance to reply. Typical Katie…again. I began to whistle softly.

"I wanna go see Dei…" I whined, turning onto my side, only to roll back over with a squeak, seeing as I'd lain on a burned area. Mackenzie wagged her finger at me, making tsking noises as she tried to make me more comfortable.

"No, you just wanna fuck him, Tess." Ally answered, making me blush angrily. She grinned, pulling her lower lid down and sticking out her tongue. She was picking on me because she knew I couldn't chase her around.

"Only in my dreams, Ally." I stuck my nose up. "I'm still a virgin after my dreams." She scoffed a bit.

"You and your virginity. I think I'M gonna take your virginity." She announced. I blinked a few times at her, Mackenzie giggling beside me.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you'll achieve that…" I replied, rolling my eyes. "And my virginity is what makes me a pure person! You are tainted!" I made a cross with my fingers at her. "The power of Christ compels you!" She snorted.

"Oh well, I got laid. Unlike youuuu. Let me tell you how awesome penis is." She started. I tossed a pillow at her.

"No, thank you!!! Stop picking on me!" I complained. Mackenzie huffed.

"You two are seriously like sisters, it's almost funny." She rubbed the back of her head as she looked between us.

"No, picking on you would be talking about how awesome black penis is!" She shot at me, ignoring Mackenzie completely. I buried my face in my other pillow and screamed as Mackenzie rose a questioning eyebrow. "Tessa is afraid of black penis!" Ally screamed out.

"I AM NOT!!!!" I squealed.

"She is!!! She's such a racist!!!" Ally continued on. I snarled in her general direction.

"HOW is that racist?! I am friends with lots of black people, stop being an asshole!" I exclaimed, waving my arms, ignoring the pain. Mackenzie looked at me.

"You're…afraid…of black penis? Uhhh….why?" She asked, tilting her head. I swear, if I had a wall, I would have been hitting my head against it at that very moment. Ally's laughing wasn't helping either.

"I'm not afraid of it…I just…uhh…" I rubbed my head, blushing. "It just…it's a long story that involves retarded 11-year-olds and adult yahoo messenger chatrooms, okay?" I grumbled. They both laughed harder.

"Aren't you glad Deidara's-" I shoved my hand to Ally's mouth as she started this question.

"I don't know and I don't care." I stated, huffing angrily at her. "Now shut up and go away, I'm trying to sleep!" I pushed her head towards the door.

"Awww, why are you trying to get rid of us?! Oh well, we'll just go up to the roof and hang with the guys without you. I'll make out with Deidara!!!!" Ally ran from the room before I can scream at her for that. I turned to Mackenzie.

"You better stab her with a fish if she does…" I warned. She giggled.

"Yes, Yes, Tessa. Now, go to sleep." She hugged me lightly before following after Ally. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling once again. I had so much on my mind; sleep was all the way at the bottom of the list. I frowned a bit.

My mind began to count the number of ninja who could possibly come through the portal. I named most of the characters I knew by heart, adding a few of regular thief ninja and henchman. So many…that would be such a disaster.

I suddenly remembered Sasuke. He'd saved me from the fire, but he'd questioned to himself why he was doing it. I knew Sasuke was actually good at heart, he was just a complete retard. From the Naruto Shippuden I'd watched, he'd just slowly begun to piss me off even more over time. A realization came over me.

If Sasuke was here too, that might have meant…Orochimaru was here as well. My eyes widened at the mere thought. NO WAY could I handle Orochimaru! That snake scared the living shit out of me! He was my least favorite character of the whole show. And I hated Sakura a lot…

Putting my hand to my chin, I thought about the possibility of Orochimaru. If he were here, he'd most likely have no use of his arms still, seeing as Tsunade was the Hokage right now. I remembered enough of the old Naruto to know that. He was probably as clueless about this world as well. Unless he had the intention of the Akatsuki when they first arrived. Take over this world. And he WOULDN'T forget that after passing through…because Grandma said so. I gulped.

Damn, if Orochimaru was here, I plotted to kill myself right then just to get it over with and done. I couldn't live in a world where Orochimaru was REAL…that was like a nightmare come true for me. I'd always cursed the girls who liked Orochimaru. I just wanted to punch him in the face.

Grumbling and mumbling to myself, I finally closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But of course, my mind was occupied. This time with what the boys could be doing on the roof.

***~*~The Roof~*~***

"It looks like we're not the only ones who came to this world…" Pein muttered, sitting upon an engine atop the roof's surface. Most of the members were quietly sitting around. They all seemed completely bummed. Katie looked around between them as she fumbled around with Hidan's cap.

"No, you're not. That's a problem. But guys, stop getting so depressed. Ally's going to be staying with me, so why the long faces?" She asked with a sigh. Deidara slammed a fist into the door leading back into the hospital.

"What the hell do you think, hm?! Those ninja attacked us!" He snapped. Sasori grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down, brat. We don't need to attract any attention inside the building. Use your head…" The redhead muttered. Deidara merely glared at his partner.

"What the fuck does it matter if they attacked us? A lot of ninja attack us, dumbshit. So there are a few that came through along with us. We took care of most of them. What the fuck's your issue?" Hidan asked, rubbing the side of his head angrily. Deidara spat at the side, shoving his hands in the pockets of the jeans he wore.

"Isn't it obvious, hm? There are unanswered questions. They must have gotten here the same way we did, yeah. The question is, what way is that?" He turned to look at his Leader, oblivious to the face Katie was making, seeing as she knew how they'd gotten here. "And did anyone happen to notice that neither of those ninja attacked any of the girls standing outside, hm? They were henchmen, usually they attack whoever is around their primary target. But it was like they were invisible to the ninja, yeah…"

"Congratulations, Deidara. You win the prize for rambling about stuff that doesn't backfire on you." Kisame mumbled, rolling his beady eyes. Deidara flashed a look to the shark. "But you do have a point."

"He's right…they didn't attack us…there must have been a reason for that." Katie added in, sticking out her lower lip in thought.

"A reason for what?" Ally asked as she came through the door, followed by Mackenzie only 5 seconds later. Katie looked at her.

"That the ninja who attacked the house didn't attack us while they were fighting the boys…" She started before repeating everything that the two had missed.

"Shit, you have a point…" Ally mumbled. She pondered the words of Tsunade, repeated to her by Tessa about how the boys had gotten there. Mackenzie turned her attention to Itachi, who was standing near the edge of the rooftop, staring down over the people below. Luckily, no one was looking up at the 12-story building. It was too high for people to care about looking anyway.

"Itachi…? What are you thinking about?" Mackenzie asked, making all of the others turn to look at the silent Uchiha. She walked over to stand at his side, looking up at his expressionless face.

"…Sasuke was there…" He mumbled, closing his eyes. Mackenzie frowned. So he was thinking about his brother the whole time. "…I wonder…why did he save her?" The girl beside him blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Uchiha?" Ally demanded, stalking over to his other side. He exhaled sharply.

"After seeing he'd left the leaf village to gain power and pursue me, he became a little uncaring about anything other than that goal to destroy me." Ally nodded, listening on as she saw Mackenzie's face. She definitely wasn't enjoying this speech. "If I know anything, he is still soft-hearted, no matter how tough he decides to act. But…he jumped into that house to save her." He rolled his neck once and turned around.

"It sounds to me like he wanted to save her." Pein touched his chin. "It seems…that he must be after one of the girls. That must be why he saved Tessa and why the ninja weren't attacking the other 3. If Tessa had actually died in there, then he would have risked the possibility that Tessa might be the one he's after." It began to make sense to everyone now.

"So, do we know which one he's after…?" Kakuzu asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone was silent. It seemed any of the 4 girls could be a target right now.

"Nobody knows…but I know someone who probably does…" Ally mumbled to herself. She turned to Mackenzie and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the side. "Do we know where Madara is? Or where Zetsu went?" She asked her friend. Mackenzie shook her head.

"No, Madara and Zetsu were both with Caitlin and they were nowhere in sight when we went home." She replied. Ally cursed quietly.

"We need to find them…at least we need to find Madara…maybe he knows what's going on around here." She whispered. Mackenzie could clearly see the frustration on her face. She nodded in agreement.

"I'll go down and look around for him. Itachi, would you come with me, please?" She asked, turning to the Uchiha who rose an eyebrow. She gave him a look, signaling she knew he'd heard everything they'd said. The Uchiha's ears were stronger than a bat's. Quietly, he nodded, following her out as she left through the door.

"Where are they going?" Pein asked, standing up to follow them. Ally grabbed him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow! Woman, get your hands off me!"

"You just keep your happy butt up here, ya got it?!" She ordered, turning him around before releasing his ear. "You are so damned nosy, Pein!" He glared at her.

"Why won't I kill you…?" He grumbled to himself, even though she heard.

"Because I'm too fucking amazing to kill, douche bag." She stuck out her tongue. Hidan groaned, tossing his hands behind his head.

"How long are we going to have to be up here?" He asked, peeking one eye out at Ally. She shrugged.

"Until Tessa gives me the keys to her house so you guys will have somewhere to stay. Katie's mom definitely won't let you stay there and I wouldn't count on that anyway." She answered. "When I go to see Tessa again later tonight, I'll ask her for her keys."

"I'm coming with you, hm…" Deidara added, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I have a bad feeling coming around…" Ally shrugged again.

"The house burned down, two of my friends are in the hospital, there are other ninja here, plus the leaf ninja who are after you guys for no adequately explored reason other than the scroll they're looking for." All eyes turned to her. "…And I just told you things I wasn't supposed to…" She added after a few seconds. Pein stared at her a long while before he finally replied.

"Alright, Ally…you have some explaining to do…" He told her.

* * *

**Me: Whoop! This chapter seemed kind of…horrible. O.o Lol, the next chappie should be pretty interesting. We're gonna have some MackenziexItachi action, with a little of Madara interruption, plus we finally figure out why Orochimaru wants Tessa! xDDDD Whoooo!!!!**

**Deidara: Is it all about you, un?**

**Me: It is not all about me! JERK!!! I've tried my best to make sure all three of the other girls have had their screen time! That's why we haven't done much yet!!! Because I've spent my time trying to be fair and talking about a bunch of freakin' nonsense so it doesn't seem to be all about me! *cries* And I just said Mackenzie was gonna get her good stuff and pretty soon, Katie will too!!!! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!?!?!**

**Deidara: Whoa, whoa, whoa, un! *waves hands* I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!**

**Kisame: He's just frustrated because you aren't letting him do stuff to you… *rolls eyes***

**Deidara: …Nuh-uh! You lie!**

**Me: *sigh* I know…hang in there, Dei. *grins***

**Deidara: T3T**

**Me: Kisame…?**

**Kisame: Yeah yeah…**

_**Exterminate**_

_**HidanxRai4ever**_

_**Uchina-Chan**_

_**narutodeidara1414**_

_**Hasumi-chan15**_

_**Ravenous Lust**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**Deneca**_

_**Kiba'sPet24**_

**Me: Thank you~! *kitty face* Oh…Ally, please don't steal my virginity. LOL!!! I always sit here thinking that's what you and I'd be doing. Making a lot of retarded sex jokes. Hahaha! OH PEEPS, if you're wondering why not all reviews were added, it's because I don't add people who are random....I don't know why, please don't ask....**

**Deidara: *slaps forehead* Alright Tessa, hm. Stop talking. You're ranting again.**

**Me: Whoops! Sorry! Bye, my love muffins!**


	22. Escape, Kisses, and Interuptions

**Yo, my chicos and chicas! I'm not Spanish but I must say, Te Amo!!! 8D My daddy is out of jail now!!! 833333**

**Pein: Good for you…**

**Me: D8 Shut up, Pein!!! Well, yeah, like I said…my daddy's out now! He looks like….a lot younger now. O.o I don't know how…he has hair and he's really skinny. My poor daddy. *sigh* Thank you all for your support! He's out now and back with his family! I'll have my mom report it in the story soon. I can't do it now…not a good spot to do so.**

**Pein: Yeah yeah, back to the story now. *glares***

**Me: I'm tired of all this glaring. *pokes him in the eye***

**Pein: Ouch! *rubs eyes* You'll pay for that…**

**Me: *sticks out tongue* AFTER the story, dear Leader…**

* * *

"Look, it's not a big deal, Pein…" Ally started, hoping she could wiggle her way out of explaining this.

"Whatever, hm…I'm going to check on Tessa. Fill me in later, Leader…" Deidara replied, waving a hand as he opened the door and walked back into the hospital. Ally grumbled to herself. Why wouldn't they all just leave so she wouldn't have to explain it?

"Whether it's a big deal or not, we do deserve to know…why are we here…? How did we get here? Don't lie to me, either…" His Rinnegan flashed on, boring into her eyes. He was really trying to threaten her? She was laughing inside.

"Look, you guys apparently came here because of some stupid scroll that you found in your world. Originally, that scroll was here but somehow, it appeared there. You found out that you could travel to a whole new world with it. And thanks to you, you dragged the whole Akatsuki into it, intent on taking over this world as well as your own. But when you passed through, you forgot everything…" She crossed her arms. Pein's eyebrows pushed together in thought.

"So how the fuck are we supposed to get back?" Hidan asked, tossing his hands behind his head as Katie sat on the ground between his legs. Ally rubbed her temples.

"Well…the scroll you guys had…apparently, it has gone missing. That's why the leaf ninja were after you…they thought you still had it. Sorry we didn't tell you about them." She sighed. "So all we need to do is find the scroll…but I haven't the slightest idea where to look for it." Pein stood to his feet.

"There's someone who might actually know where it may be…" He started. She rose her hand.

"Yes, I know. That's who Itachi and Mackenzie went to look for." She replied, putting her other hand on her hip. "Why are you so anxious to get a hold of the scroll? You want to leave that badly? I thought you'd react a lot more to the fact that you came here to take over this world." The leader gave an aggravated sigh.

"That may be true…but right now, I don't think this world is worth taking over…it's so…weak. There is no peace in this world…I was watching that thing you call a T.V. and they were talking about murders and trials, releasing people who don't deserve life. This world seems a lot worse than ours." He muttered. Katie scoffed.

"No, trust me. Your world may be 2-dimensional, but it's definitely worse than ours. Our world is pretty bad though…" She said, crossing her arms. "Right now, we need to worry about who Sasuke is after…" Ally nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah…that's the only reason I let Deidara go back inside. She needs sleep, but she needs someone to watch over her even more…" She closed her eyes. "For now, let's just take a chill pill and relax. We'll leave once we know it's safe…"

***~*~Tessa's Room~*~***

I groaned as I continued to roll on my bed. I couldn't sleep after thinking of Orochimaru. My extreme case of paranoia was kicking in now. Gulping, I sat up after a few minutes. I couldn't believe this was bothering me so badly. I thought about asking the nurse to sedate me or something.

Before I could even comprehend it, the door opened and my head I squeaked. "NO, I don't want to go with you, you snake!!!" I grabbed my pillow and hid my head beneath it.

"What the hell are you talking about, hm?" I heard the familiar voice ask. With a gasp, I jumped up and smiled.

"DEI!!!" I exclaimed, flying from my bed and tackling him in a hug. He stumbled backwards, almost falling over as I gave a whine of pain. "Ouuuch…okay, bad idea." I stuck my tongue out and giggled.

"Don't be stupid, yeah! You're hurt!" He snapped, dragging me back over to the bed and dropping me on it. I pouted, making grumbling noises as I made myself comfortable on the bed again.

"Sorry…I was just happy to see you." I mumbled, lowering my head. He sighed and pulled a chair up next to the bed, sitting down in it. I looked at him and blinked. "What are you doing? Sit up here." I pat the bed next to me, scooting over and waited with my eyes glued on him.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll be uncomfortable, yeah…" He replied, crossing his arms. "I already failed to do what I told you I'd do, I'm not about to make it worse." I tilted my head.

"You won't make it worse. Come here." I grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the seat with poor strength, though he let me pull him up and I sat him next to me, laying my head on his chest. "See? You make it better." He made a 'hmph' noise and I knew he was blushing even though I couldn't see his face. "What do you mean, you failed?" I suddenly asked.

"…You wouldn't have been caught in that fire if I had stayed with you, hm…" He replied in a low voice. I lifted my head to look him in the face.

"Say what now? Deidara, I went into that fire myself because my friend was in there. You told me to come back and I ignored you. That was not your fault." I insisted, getting a little frustrated at the look on his face. I knew this kind of dramatic scene. The one where the boy blames it all on himself and even though the girl knows it wasn't his fault, he still believes it was.

"But…I let you go. We all knew something was wrong, un. I let you go anyway. I should have gone with you." I narrowed my eyes, reaching up to grab the blonde hair that hung in front of his face, pulling him down to meet my eyes. "Ow, hey!"

"You listen to me, Deidara. I was only trying to protect you when I said to stay back, okay? The ninjas of the leaf are in this world as well and they thought the Akatsuki had something that me and the girls are currently looking for so they will leave you alone for now. I thought they might have raided the house. If it had been them and you came with me, I wouldn't have been able to deal with you getting hurt." I snapped, glaring into his eyes as they seemed to show calmness as I explained to him.

"Why the hell do you do this for criminals like us, hm?" He asked, not bothering to move away from my face, even though I had let his hair go when I stopped ranting. "You know who we are, you know what we do…you know that we could have killed you right from the beginning, yeah. But still, you are hiding us, helping us figure out how to get back home, standing up to us even though we're S-Class murderers. You are such a confusing person, hm. Good, yet, you protect the bad guys."

I was particularly speechless after his words. I was uncertain if it was just his words or the fact that he was so close to me. My heart was going about a million miles an hour and I was sure I would fall over at any second. Why did I protect the bad guys? Why did I…love Deidara so much? I opened my mouth to say something to him. I wanted to tell him…

"I…just somehow…understand a lot more about the Akatsuki…I know that if I burn myself into the memories of the Organization, they won't forget. When you return to your world, I can probably stay at ease with hoping you won't…die…" I cringed at this thought. "…But…you are just a cartoon." I mentally punched myself in the face at his expression after that last line. I was so nervous to tell him anything, I'd said something hurtful instead.

"I…I mean…you are. But…you're a lot more to me than that…I've gotten to meet you and talk to you. I got to touch you, admire you…" I gently grabbed his hand, palms facing upwards. I saw the thin line that showed the mouth was present. He didn't seem too happy about that. But I smiled. "…Dei…there's one thing…"

"What, hm?" He asked, looking at me with a bit of nervousness. Maybe he was afraid I was going to say something to make fun of the unusual mouths that was present on his palms.

"…I want to see your art." If I were to lose him in the end, I wanted the salvation of knowing who he really was. How he was when he used his talents. People thought he was a show-off, which sometimes he was, I had to agree. But even if he was an idiot, I knew that he was only a boy with a passion.

I turned to look at him again, happy to see the surprise and excitement on his face. For once, someone actually respected his work…his art. He grinned widely at me after recovering. "So…can we?" I asked, ignoring that smirk. "I really hate this hospital…"

"Let's get the hell out of here, yeah." He answered, standing up and gently grabbing my arm. I stood up, turning my head towards the sleeping Caitlin and I smiled at her.

"Get better, my friend…I'll be right back." I touched her forehead. "I'm sorry this happened…" Luckily, my room was on the side of the hospital where the window didn't face the extremely busy streets. Deidara stuck his hand in the one pouch at his side. He must have had more pouches hidden somewhere. I watched in extreme impatience.

He pulled his hand out, watching the mouth slowly chewing at the clay it had pulled from the pouch, letting his chakra build it into a small white bird.. My eyes widened. I was seeing this for real. It was so damned cool! The bird stood on his palm and he looked at my face, as if expecting me to be looking in disgust.

"Deidara, I fucking love your hands…" I cooed, looking at the small bird. He raised an eyebrow. "What? I was planning on getting a tattoo of your art." I giggled.

"You are…the first person to say things like this, hm…" He muttered, lifting his hand towards the window. He rose his free hand to transform the bird into a larger one, a puff of smoke surrounding the window.

When the smoke cleared, I saw the large clay bird flying next to the window and Deidara was already sitting on top of it. I smiled with wide eyes. "Lemme on, lemme on!!" I squeaked, reaching my arms out to him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk and grabbed my wrists, gently pulling me up beside him. "Make sure you fly up high enough where people won't be able to see." He waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah…" He replied as the bird flew up into the sky. I clung to his arm. I could still feel my heart racing, but this time I knew why. Because he was there and he was taking me somewhere else just to get away from the pain and stress. This was enough for now…

My confession could wait.

***~*~Mackenzie and Itachi~*~***

"Can you find him, Itachi?" Mackenzie asked, turning to the Uchiha who was still silently walking beside her. His Sharingan flashed around the site of Ally's burned house. There were still places where the house was standing, but it was almost completely burned down the middle.

"…No…I can see anything within a mile of us and I don't even sense him…" He answered. Mackenzie slapped herself in the forehead.

"Well, this really sucks! Why did he run off? Maybe he really does know what's going on around here." She put her hands on her hips, giving a grumble of frustration.

"How do you know…about Madara?" He asked, looking down at her as they finally stopped looking around. She sat down on a tree stump near the burned house.

"Remember when we told you that we read and watched the history on you? Well, the books finally came out with the information on Madara about a half a year ago…maybe longer. That's why we know." She chuckled. "You should have seen Tessa's face when she read the one when Deidara apparently died." Her smiled fell. "It was funny when he was just a cartoon…but now, it's like…actually losing someone."

Itachi kept quiet, leaning against the still standing tree next to the stump. "You girls seem very fond of our Organization. Is it because we are from a…cartoon?" He asked. She looked surprised. So he was actually curious about it.

"Maybe. I'm pretty sure if you guys were really from this world, you wouldn't be ninja or have those powers, but you would probably still be evil. Which means…we wouldn't be fond of you. Hidan wouldn't be immortal, Deidara would be a terrorist, Sasori would be human, and you…well, you'd be what you are without powers or chakra." She smiled a bit.

"…What do you think about my past?" This was a sudden question. He himself hadn't expected to ask, but he wanted to hear someone else's point of view, now that he wasn't the only one who knew about it. She lowered her eyes.

"I cried…it was just…it upset me. You had to go through such pain…and you made Sasuke hate you. Just because stupid Konoha and their damned orders…made you kill your own clan. Seeing that you had cried as well…it only made me feel worse. It was so unfair to you, Itachi…" Her eyes blurred a bit as she said this, reaching up to wipe her tears.

When she went to look back up to him, his hand found her chin. His face closed in towards hers, his lips lightly brushed against her lips. Her eyes widened, staring into his red eyes that were looking so intently.

"…Thank you…but sympathy will do nothing for me." He replied. She sucked in her cheeks for a minute, her face blushing red.

"It's not sympathy! I…I do care about you. That's why I cried for you. Not as pity…but caring." She murmured. "I argue with Tessa every time she'd pick on me and say she didn't really like you. But…she's actually beginning to like you a little. You can tell." She smiled, weakly.

"You talk too much, just like the terrorist." He stated. She frowned, going to say something else, but he silenced her with his lips closing over hers. Instead of protesting, her eyes slid closed as she kissed him back, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. His own slid over her waist, crushing her body to his as his tongue slid over her bottom lip.

She let out a soft moan, parting her lips slightly to let him slip through, caressing the cavern of her mouth with his tongue. The spice of his taste was intoxicating to her, bringing up a tint of red on her cheeks. How old was he? 23? She was laughing inside, hitting pedophilia with a huge mental bat.

Only a few seconds later did he pull away to let his lips travel over her chin to the hollow of her throat. His hand was clinging to the back of her head, his fingers wrapped in her hair as he gently brought her head backwards. _Boy, Tessa will kill me if I have sex before her…_ She thought, her heart beating at a fast pace, just anxious to see what the Uchiha was going to do.

"Boy, may I interrupt…?" A voice asked, making her eyes snap open quickly. Itachi's head rose to look to the side where 'Tobi' was standing. He made a small noise, something like a huff, and pulled himself away from Mackenzie. She made a disappointed face.

"Where have you been, Madara?!" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that he had stopped them from doing anything more. He crossed his arms.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" He asked, tilting his masked head. She growled a bit.

"You know what I mean! You knew that fire was going to happen, didn't you?! You were going to let our friend die?!" She was getting angry already. Hard to believe she was aroused only a few seconds before. Itachi held an arm in front of her.

"Mackenzie…don't." He warned her. She hesitated to listen to this. She knew what Madara was capable of. What he could do. But he just pissed her off so much.

"You've got guts, girl. Not to mention smarts." He gave a feral snarl. "Yeah, I knew it would happen. But why should I care about that stupid girl? She's not the one Sasuke's after." Mackenzie clenched her fists. So he did know who Sasuke wanted.

"Then tell us! Who is it that he wants?!" She knew out of the 4 of them, any could be in danger. Madara was their ticket to figuring it out before it happened. He gave a laugh at her determination.

"Sorry, little Mackenzie…but I'm not going to say. If Sasuke doesn't get a hold of the girl he needs, then there is no way we can return to our world. I'm sick of this pathetic place." He chuckled. Her blood boiling, Mackenzie latched onto Itachi's arm, preventing herself from flying at Madara.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying…that Sasuke has the Hawari scroll?!" She asked, gritting her teeth through her words. Itachi blinked at her. He didn't know a thing about the scroll and the leaf ninja. The masked man chuckled again. How in the hell did he know all this?! Wasn't his memory erased with the rest of them?! Of course, Madara was just full of surprises. He could have prevented the erasing of his own memory.

"If that's what you want to believe…that scroll can open the portal to go back to ours, while the portal on our side is freely open. Maybe he thinks one of you have it." There was definitely something he knew…and he wouldn't tell.

"If you just tell us who it is, we can set up a plan that won't involve that person to get hurt! Please, Madara!" She begged. But he refused to say anything.

"Sorry…if I were you, I'd stay together as much as possible…" He warned, before disappearing. Mackenzie shuddered.

Why did that sound like a threat?

* * *

Me: O.O OMG…I already know everything that happens and I'm all excited anyway!!! XD Anyways, yeah! There's gonna be a lot more, trust me. OwO I just come up with idea after idea! I've already got the scene Ally asked me about later, a club scene (fake Ids…), the one when Orochimaru takes the stage, not-so-epic battle scenes…cause I suck at them, and especially the ending! My Jashin, I think I might make you cry with the ending! D8 Not gonna spoil it though!!!

**Sasori: You're an idiot…you ramble more than the brat.**

**Me: I know, I know~ I love you too, Danna!!!**

**Deidara: Hey, that's what I call him, yeah!**

**Me: Bite me! I'm allowed to call him that too!!!**

**Deidara: Oh yeah?! And why?!**

**Ally: *whispers* Because Sasori is her second favorite.**

**Me: *throws a rock at her* SHUT UP!!!!**

**Deidara: No way, hm!!! You like Sasori-Danna too?!**

**Me: *squeaks* …Maybe…**

**Sasori: …*writes down reviewers***

_**Exterminate**_

_**Hasumi-chan15**_

_**Deneca**_

_**Zemyx1995**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**-CrAzY-vAmPiRe-DuDeT-**_

_**Ravenous Lust**_

_**Kiba'sPet24**_

_**CaitlinBear**_

_**XxXdeidara lverXxX**_

**Me: Thank you, Dannaaaa!**

**Deidara: NO!!! *grabs me* ETERNAL OR FLEETING, HM?!**

**Me: *cries* WAAAAAAAH!!!! I HATE YOU, ALLY!!!!**


	23. Stress

**Hiiii thar! Well, Thanksgiving is here as well as Christmas coming up! I hope you guys are ready!!! I just can't wait to stuff my face with ham…**

**Deidara: You'll get fat, hm…**

**Me: I know! But on Thanksgiving, I'm allowed!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!**

**Deidara: *rolls eyes* Write…**

**Me: *nods* Aye!**

* * *

***~*~Deidara and Tessa~*~***

"Yipe! Dei, watch it!" I squeaked for the 5th time as he flew past another large tree branch. "It's not going to be great if we die!"

"You are such a baby, hm…" He chuckled. I think he was doing it on purpose, seeing as I would cling to his arm every time. We'd gone far off into the woods. I had to make sure no houses were present when Deidara decided to finally start exploding things. I giggled at this.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, stop right here, this is good." I felt the wind becoming calmer as we came to a stop. He hopped off the large bird, followed by a still injured me. I usually thought the woods were insanely creepy, but today it was really pretty and quite peaceful.

"Mm…been a long time since I've been in such a relaxing environment, yeah…" Deidara said, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of the trees. I nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it…" I rubbed the back of my head. "I haven't been somewhere so calm since you guys first arrived." With a giggle, I turned to him. "It's okay, though. I've really loved having you guys around." These words set an ache in my heart. I didn't want to think about such idiocy.

"Glad to hear that." He replied, chuckling as he brushed his bangs to the side. It took me a while to see how different he still looked. Every time I looked at him, his makeover seemed to just disappear and I'd see the original.

"Okay, so show me!" I exclaimed, trotting to his side and pressing my hands together excitedly. "Please?"

"Chill, hm…" He put a finger to my lips, smirking lightly. "Your impatience reminds me of Sasori-Danna." Before I could reply, he shoved his hand in his pouch to create another small bird. "I'll only do this once, un. I have a feeling I'll need to use it later…" He frowned at this but quickly brushed it off.

Lifting his hand, he released the bird into the air, waiting until it was high enough before making a hand sign and uttering a single word. "Katsu!" The small sculpture exploded, making more of a showing than its size looked to hold. My eyes widened at the flash of red and orange, the smoke billowing in a cloud above the sparks of color.

"…I love explosions…" I mumbled to myself, grinning like an idiot. I didn't know what fascinated me about an explosion. Even before I started obsessing over the terrorist, I loved explosives. I always freaked out when the 4th of July came around, just to see a boom of fireworks.

"Heh, that is the true meaning of art, yeah…" He replied, looking completely satisfied with his work, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at me. I turned to him.

"Actually, Deidara. The arguments you have with Sasori…I think you both are correct." I replied, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about, hm?" He asked, looking at me with a bit of confusion. I shrugged.

"Well…Sasori thinks art is eternal, you think it's fleeting. I'm just saying I believe art is a form of both." I replied, hearing him scoff only seconds later.

"Art is ALWAYS fleeting. A flash of beauty that you can admire for a mere second." He argued, sticking his nose up stubbornly. I held up a finger, wagging it as I spoke.

"Ah, but think of it this way. You admire it for that one second, where do you think it goes? It doesn't disappear. It becomes a part of life, drenches into the atmosphere. Your fleeting art becomes a form of eternal life, which means it has turned into eternal art." I explained. He blinked in my direction, obviously pissed off that he couldn't talk back to that.

"Whatever you say, yeah. I believe what I believe." He answered. I sighed, pressing my palm to my forehead, shaking it. Of course, he was right. He was entitled to believe what he wanted.

"You're right. I won't argue with you. But that was absolutely amazing, Dei. I really do love your art." I told him, reaching out to gently touch his arm. He was silent for the first few seconds before he reached over to pull me closer to him. I smiled more, closing my eyes and leaning my head against his shoulder.

I had to tell him…he was right there, we were alone, yet I couldn't manage to open my mouth and say it. Even if he did already know, all the times I denied it in the beginning, I wanted to take them back. I wanted him to hear me tell him I loved him. I wanted him to know why I loved him. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want him to die.

There was so much I wanted and it sounded so selfish. I couldn't keep him with me because I wanted him to be there. I couldn't hold him back. It would make me such a horrible person. I couldn't help but feel selfish and stupid…

"Tessa? Tessa, why are you crying, hm?" I heard Deidara ask in a worried and nervous voice, his blue eyes looking down at me. I was crying? Whoa, I hadn't even noticed. I brought the back of my hand to my face, wiping at my soaked cheeks.

"Ah…sorry, I didn't know I was crying…I was just thinking negatively again. I should really stop…" I gave a choked laugh as he stared at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. In a way, Deidara had matured a lot since they'd arrived. He wasn't as loud-mouthed, he was gentle, and he cared for someone other than himself. He was still stubborn and a bit of an idiot, but if he wasn't, then he wouldn't be Deidara.

"You know, every time you cry, I keep thinking I did something wrong, hm…" He sighed, his arm crossing over my back as he held me close, his thumb still caressing my face. I shook my head.

"No, it's not you…" I muttered, lowering my eyes. He huffed.

"Then tell me. Why are you so upset, hm?" He asked, clearly distressed with my condition and being sad at the same time. I didn't want to tell him…it sounded so stupid.

"I don't…" I gulped as I felt my eyes blurring again. "I don't want to find the scroll…it's the thing that we're looking for. The Hokage said that for you to return to your world, we had to find it. She said it's important to find it because the portal is still open on your side. But we need the scroll to open it on this side."

"So…what's your problem with that, un?" He asked, still confused on my acting up. The tears overflowed again.

"…After you return to your world, she's going to destroy it…" I sobbed, covering my face with a hand. "I'll…never get to see you again. I don't want that, Deidara…I don't want you to leave me. I know I sound completely crazy and selfish…but I can't do it."

He was completely quiet, watching me cry uncontrollably against him. I was so used to crying, but the aching pain in my chest was too much compared to tears I'd spilled before.

Maybe about 5 minutes later, I slowly stopped my crying, suddenly feeling exhausted. I just wanted to fall asleep with him near me and never wake up without seeing him. My silly little cartoon crush was now real love and I knew I'd never fallen in love before. My shoulders slumped as I leaned against him.

"Are you tired…?" He asked, his voice soft as he looked down at me. I gave a small nod. "We're going back home, hm…just sleep." I could hear the bird being brought back once again, could feel his arms around me as he jumped onto it, laying me down with my head in his lap. I could feel the wind against me as we began to move, his hand laid against my head in a comforting way. And I drifted off into a restless sleep.

So much for relieving my stress…

***~*~Back on the Roof~*~***

"Aaaagh, Ally, go get that damned key, it's so fucking quiet and boring and I'm about to blow a fucking fuse!" Hidan yelled, slamming his fist against the rooftop, obviously bored out of his head.

"Okay, chill. I'm going." She muttered, getting extremely bored as well as she walked into the hospital towards my room. She was surprised to see I wasn't there, her eyes wide as she began to freak out. She saw my house key sitting on the table beside my bed. I'd left it there for her before I left. She grabbed it up, looking blankly at it. Instead of going to a nurse, she ran back up to the rooftop, waving her arms. "DUDE, WHERE THE FUCK IS TESSA?!" She screeched.

"She's not in bed?!" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. Ally shook her head in answer.

"No, she's not! You think Deidara may have taken her out? He hasn't come back either…" She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Zetsu, everyone knows you're here, stop hiding…" Pein suddenly said. Both girls looked at him and then around the rooftop, unable to see him. Out he walked from behind one of the larger machines on the roof.

"Zetsu, you finally decided to return!" Ally exclaimed, her hands on her hips. The plant glared at her. "How long have you been there?"

"For the last half an hour…" The white side replied. **"Oh and Deidara left with the girl about 5 minutes before we came up here."**

"Typical…" Katie mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Tessa's never liked hospitals. They should be back soon."

"Hey guys!" Mackenzie called as she ran through the hospital door with Itachi behind her. Kisame, who had been unusually silent, spoke up.

"You're back. Did you find out which of you are in trouble?" He asked. Mackenzie shook her head, disappointed.

"No…we didn't. But…we really need to stay together. Separating right now isn't a good idea." She replied, her eyes narrowed with concern. Pein stared at her.

"So he didn't tell you anything…?" He asked. Itachi held onto Mackenzie's shoulder, seeing as she was still pissed off.

"No, he didn't. He refused to tell. But he warned us to stay together or there would be real trouble. The girl is still in bed, right?" Itachi asked. When none of us answered, he exhaled sharply.

"Where's Tessa?" Mackenzie asked, looking between us. She was obviously now consumed with more worry than anger.

"The brat took her somewhere. As for where, it is unsure." Sasori answered, seeming unfazed by the information. Of course, he was emotionless, how would he? Katie stood up.

"Well, now we need to find them, because this is not a good time for them to be out and about!!!" She snapped, clenching her fist and shaking it.

"Don't bother, hm…" Deidara's voice replied. Everyone looked to the side where Deidara was landing the bird, reaching down to pick me up, still sleeping.

"Deidara!" Ally ran over, grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking him when he jumped off. "You idiot, we are in a heap of confusion and trouble and you take her out by yourself! You're crazy!!!" He slapped her hands off, sitting down with me.

"Shut up. I can handle myself, yeah. She was just fine with me." He replied, his eyes cross. Definitely in a bad mood. Mackenzie walked over, kneeling in front of him to look at me.

"Her face is tear-stained. Dei, what happened?" She asked, looking at the blonde. He narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it, un…" He answered, closing his blue opals. She knew she wouldn't get the answer from him, so she tossed it aside and nodded.

"We need to stay together now. You and Sasori stay with Tessa. We're going to take the boys back to her house. She has to wait until they release her from here." Ally said, shaking her head.

Itachi, who was explained the story of the scroll on the way back, began to speak again. "Our only issue right now…is who it is that my younger brother is coming for…" His Sharingan turned to Pein. "Leader…would it not be wise to devise a plan and tell it to all four of the girls…?" He asked.

"…You have a good suggestion, Itachi. We'll have to think on it. Because right now, we don't know who it is, what they want, and we don't know where the scroll is at." Mackenzie replied to this.

"From what he told us, my wild guess is that Sasuke is holding the Hawari Scroll. Either that, or he believes that WE have the scroll." She told him. Pein's face scrunched as he tried to think.

"Let's return to the house…we'll figure it out there." Katie said to help the Leader out. Everyone nodded in agreement. Deidara lifted me into his arms, looking at all of us as we headed into the hospital. As we passed my room, Sasori and Deidara both separated from the rest to enter the room, where Caitlin still slept.

Deidara sat me gently on my bed, covering my sleeping form before sitting in the chair that was pulled out earlier. Sasori stood by the door, leaning against the wall. "Brat, I have a question. What are your feelings for her?" Deidara turned to his Danna, surprised to hear him ask such a question.

"…I don't really know, Sasori-Danna. It's kind of hard to understand, hm…" He replied, leaning back in the chair. "It's a feeling I don't know very much about. Not like you'd really know, yeah." These words repeated in the puppet's head.

_Bah, if only he knew…_

Back out with the rest of the group, they turned to the hospital's front door, walking out into the parking lot. A voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold on one second there!"

"Oh shit…it's the fucking Hokage." Katie cursed as everyone turned their attention to the blonde, big-breasted woman as she walked up. Sakura and Naruto had now returned to join the Jounin and Sannin as they waited behind the Hokage.

"Great…what is it, Tsunade?" Ally asked, trying to keep as calm as possible. The woman looked at every Akatsuki member there.

"Why are you walking out in broad daylight with them? They are sure to attract attention." She said, mainly talking about Zetsu and Kisame. Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Does it matter? It's not like people will believe it. We're going home, so what do you want?" She asked, impatiently.

"I just came to give you one more warning about them…and the ninja who are slipping through the portal. We are unsure how many have come here so far, but the longer you wait, the more danger your world will be in." She told them. Giving a frustrated snarl, Ally stepped forward.

"Look, Tsunade. We have our own damned problems right now. The scroll is on our fucking list, okay? But right now, we are just trying to keep each other safe. So back the fuck off. We know you need the scroll. Just WAIT!" She demanded. Tsunade made a 'humph' noise before turning around to walk back to the others.

"We'll be looking too. Don't be surprised if something sudden happens." She warned before making her leave. They watched as the ninja disappeared.

"Ooooh, I don't like her!!!" Mackenzie growled, shaking her head.

"Ignore it. At least they aren't bothering us right now. Last thing we need is to fight in front of a hospital." Kakuzu said, his green eyes glaring in the direction of the leaf's earlier position.

"Right, let's get home and figure out what to do." Katie nodded her head, locking her arm with Hidan's as they headed down the street for the short walk back to the house.

* * *

**Me: Ugh, so tired…must end chappie here. x3x I've got a lot more coming still. I'm damned anxious to write the ending. I think I might just randomly write the ending and hold it until I finish all chappies. Not sure yet…oh well. *puts on headset***

**Kisame: Sleepy there, Tess?**

**Me: 1:30 in the morning…yes, I am. *die***

**Kisame: Whoa, none of that yet! Let's get your reviewers!**

_**XxXdeidara lverXxX**_

_**Ravenous Lust**_

_**Hasumi-chan15**_

_**Leonite the red ranger**_

_**Kiba'sPet24**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**Perminatly Lost In Thought**_

_**Deneca**_

_**firewolf025**_

_**narutodeidara1414**_

_**Destiny Clyne**_

**Me: …Shank you…*falls over* Happy Shanksgiving, Peeps!**

**Kisame: *sighs* Remember kids, fish are friends, not food. *sharky grin***

**Me: Shut up, Kisame… *sing* Spread your legs and show me yours, you look so hot with your little boy shorts. Lick that pussy until she cums, move over slut, let me get some. Omg, how fucking sweet. How much pussy can you eat?**

**Kisame: TESSA!!!! *covers my mouth* God damned J Bigga and his graphic music is going to rot her brain…**

**Me: *shoves hand off* You look so sweet with your perfect hair, take off your pants, what's under there? Spread that pussy and I'll hit it from the back, I'm gonna put my dick in your Pikachu backpack. Dried up cum in my pussy hair fro, eat a dick bitch. Don't need no drama. *lalalalalala***

**Kisame: DEIDARA!!!!**

**Deidara: TESSA, STOP SINGING DIRTY MUSIC, YEAH!!!**

**Me: *ignores him* Lick that pussy, fuck that hoe! *suddenly awake***

**Kisame: Agh!!!**

**Deidara: SORRY, she's ranting again!!! She does it when she's tired!!! *ends rant* Read and Review, bye!!! *runs to stop my crazy singing***


	24. Was there more?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Hi everyone! I hope you had a nice Thanksgiving! Sorry for the slow update, its been a challenge getting a computer!**

**Lol, I happened to notice some people were trying to top the lyrics I put in my notes last chappie. XD Great guys! I think I just might have to make some pervy little poll of naughty lyrics to see what's better. Or have a contest to see who can say the most naughty lyrics. Ahahaha! *cough*Iwouldwin*cough*…**

**Anyway, I'm kind of depressed on account of something my friend showed me at school a few days ago. If you wanna know, read the very end of my notes afterwards. But unless you want a spoiler and haven't read any of the new Naruto chapters, I wouldn't recommend looking.**

**Well, on to the chapter!**

* * *

***~*~24 hours later~*~***

All the time they'd wasted…and not a thing came to mind. Everything they knew already was all they had. No other assumptions could be made. This seemed to frustrate all the girls. With only the few hours of sleep they managed to get, their brains were fried.

"Ugh, what else can we possibly come up with?!" Mackenzie asked, resting on my couch with an angry expression on her face. "We already have all the guesses we can get based on the information we've received!" She felt a bit like one of those ninja who sat around a meeting table.

"If only that stupid bastard would give us more information." Ally grumbled. Of course, she meant Madara, but most of the members had no idea who Tobi really was. Kisame actually questioned to it.

"Okay, you've mentioned this 'bastard' three times. Who the hell are you talking about?" He asked, leaning against his Samehada. He just didn't want to sit down, but he needed something to lean on. Weirdo.

"Nothing. Just someone you guys don't know. Trust me. There's no point in trying to explain it." Katie replied, staying calm and collected, making sure she did not sound too desperate to get the subject changed. The shark went silent at this. Hidan, who now had happily gotten his scythe back, twisted the weapon around by the side of the couch, looking as if he were really trying to think.

"This is bullshit. Whoever this guy is, we should just fucking grab him and force the information from him." He said, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. Pein shook his head.

"Not wise. He's a lot stronger than you may think." The leader replied, closing his ringed eyes. The Jashinist sat up from his slumping position.

"Wait, YOU know who he is, Leader?! What the fuck, why can't we know?!" He asked in a pissy tone. Pein glared at him.

"Because you don't need to know…" He answered, flatly. Everyone was grumpy, considering they'd all had little sleep in the last day and a half. Itachi, who was sitting beside Mackenzie, looked up from staring at the floor.

"It doesn't matter who he's coming for…we need to stop him. If he succeeds, we don't know how anything will end up. If we ruin this world, we might die along with…" He exhaled sharply. "As long as the girls do not leave our sites, he can't do anything without a fight…and we can be calm in finding the scroll."

"Pfft…yeah, right." Ally scoffed. "Did you not hear Lady Giant-Boobs? She needs it oh-so soon and if we don't hurry up, more ninja, good or bad, are going to come through the portal. Dumb asses should have hidden it better…you know she won't stop bothering us until we find it." Pein placed his hand on her head.

"Ignore her for now. The ninja, if stupid enough, will pass through that portal, but I'm positive they won't be the strongest ones…there's nothing to worry about. We just need to focus on this scroll…don't bother yourself with the ninja. We already know the leaf will not attack us." Ally nodded.

"Yeah…you're right. You're lucky we trust you." She winked at him. Katie laughed.

"Sure we should trust ALL of them?" She asked, turning her eyes to Hidan. He looked back at her.

"Don't look at me like that. Of course you should! Why wouldn't you?! I wouldn't back off on this, especially if it'll find us a way back home! I'm itching to perform a ritual. Jashin isn't very happy." He told her, tossing up his head. Katie gasped.

"Hey, did you guys hear that? Hidan didn't curse ONCE!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands in applause for him. Everyone chuckled lightly, especially Kakuzu, as the immortal growled, slapping her hands from their clapping.

"Shut the fuck up…" He mumbled, bringing a playful frown to her face.

"Okay, back to matters." Pein ordered. "The most we can do is wait, right? So, for now, you girls can't go anywhere alone." Mackenzie blushed a bit.

"Anywhere? That's not cool! You are soooo not taking showers with me!" She complained, making Ally and Katie laugh. Pein rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean…" He said, folding his hands together. "The house is fine. I mean outside…"

"That's kind of hard to follow through. My mother is a nag. She'll be wanting me to come back home for a few days soon." Katie groaned, slapping her forehead. Mackenzie nodded.

"Same with me." She replied, giving an agitated sigh, her lower lip sticking out.

"And my mother is freaking out because she found out about the house. Knowing her, she'll probably come down here soon enough to check up on me. She thought I was severely hurt and soon, she'll probably think I'm homeless. I told her I was staying with Katie but…" Ally stopped, trailing off.

"**Simply send one of the members with them…easy enough.**" Zetsu's black side answered. Mackenzie burst into laughter.

"Yeah right, my mother wouldn't allow a boy MY AGE to stay over, what makes you think she'll let an older boy stay?" She asked. Zetsu glared at her.

"It's called spying, you brat." The white side replied. "No one said they would go inside the house. They'll just watch over…" Pein agreed with this.

"Perfect…" He nodded, looking at Ally. "The best we can do now is wait and search. Maybe we'll be able to get some clues out of him…" Ally gave him a determined look, knowing Madara would know some things. Out of the blue, Kakuzu asked a rather interesting question.

"Hey…when the house burned down…that means we lost all of the stuff we took off during your stupid makeovers, right…?" He asked. Pein's eyes went wide and he jumped to a standing position.

"GOD DAMMIT, THAT MEANS MY RINGS ARE GONE!!!" He yelled, gripping at his hair. Ally grinned like an idiot.

"Which means we also lost the headbands, Kakuzu's mask, Deidara's eyepiece…and the cloaks…" Mackenzie slumped forward, dropping her head in depression. "Somehow, I feel like the 'Akatsuki' never existed now…" Ally's grin was still present.

"What are you smiling at, Ally? This isn't funny." Kisame grumbled, gripping the hilt of his Samehada. Slowly, she rose to her feet, walking into the hallway and opening the closet door. Reaching in, she pulled out a bag and a small box.

"This what you're complaining about?" She asked, tilting her head innocently as she placed the bag of cloaks and headbands on the table and gave Pein the box. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Whoa, Ally…when did you get this stuff over here?" Katie asked in confusion, looking at the bag. "Are you a ninja?" Ally giggled.

"Nope, not at all. I have my secrets…" She put a finger to her lips. That immediately told both girls that she wasn't going to tell why or how she got the clothes all the way back to my house.

"Ugh, I hate all these secrets…" Kisame stood up, looking over the counter and grabbing a pack of cards from the weave basket. "Anyone up for a game…? We don't really have anything better to do until Tessa gets out of the hospital sometime tomorrow." All of the Akatsuki members agreed, standing up to sit at the table in the dining room. The three girls did not.

"I don't know how to play cards…" Mackenzie said in a quiet voice. Katie and Ally nodded, admitting they didn't either.

"Shit, then get over here. We'll show you." Hidan replied, gesturing them near. They followed over to the table, watching the cards pass around.

***~*~At the Hospital~*~***

"Come on, honey. Just take it." The nurse pleaded with me. I shoved away the thick liquid she was trying to hand to me.

"That stuff tastes like death in a cup!" I exclaimed, folding my arms. I hated taking liquid medicines. That hot tea and Theraflu stuff did not taste as good as the box said. "Can't I have some regular medicine?!"

"No, because you need the vitamins and minerals for your skin and energy. Regular medicines won't give you those." She answered, getting a little annoyed with me. I grumbled.

"Then get me a banana! No, wait…that's potassium…well, some kind of fruit! I don't want to drink it!!!" I snapped. This was why I hated hospitals. Crappy tasting medicine AND food. She finally gave up, pulling away with a sigh.

"Why are you being a brat, Tessa?" Sasori asked as he came through the door to my room. The nurse had kicked both of them out for my PT. Like I really needed it. It was only a few burns! She looked at him with surrender in her eyes.

"I told her I don't want to drink that disgusting shit!!!" I tossed my hands up, hurting myself a little, but I didn't care. "She'll have to tie me down and give it to me through a funnel or knock me out!" The redhead rolled his eyes, taking the cup from the nurse.

"I got it." He told her. His cold brown eyes must have scared her because she quickly bowed and left the room. Then they turned to me as he approached the bed, sitting down in the chair and holding the cup out to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What in JASHIN'S name makes you think I'll take it from you if I didn't take it from her?" I asked, leaning away from the cup as if it were acid. He continued to hold it out, eyes burning into mine.

"Because if you don't, I will FORCE it down your throat." He replied, sending a shiver up my spine. I probably didn't want to know. Slowly, I took the cup from him, bringing it to my lips and taking a small sip. I stuck out my tongue.

"Bleh…gross." I whined, settling it in my lap. "Where's Dei at?" His eye twitched at Deidara's name, but I didn't notice.

"He's down in the lobby probably making the same face you are. Apparently, the food here sucks, or so he says." I chuckled at his reply. More interestingly, I was wondering how Deidara was getting food from here without being a patient.

"Well, it does suck. Tastes as bad as this shit." I held up the cup of 'death', taking another sip. I groaned. "Sasori, I REALLY can't drink this…" I was such a baby when it came to those liquid medicines.

"…You REALLY can't…?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as if challenging me to something. I shook my head.

"I can't…it tastes so baaaad!" I complained, holding the cup out to him. After a few seconds, he finally took it from my hands. I sighed with relief, glad I didn't have to drink it. Or so I thought…

As I turned around, Sasori pulled the cup to his lips, gulping in what he could of the liquid. I blinked in confusion when he set the cup down, then reached over to snatch my chin in his hand. I instantly knew what he was doing, but my reaction was too late.

I felt cold lips press to mine, my eyes going wide as his hand reached up to grab the back of my head, gently pulling it back. With a gasp, I accidentally granted him the access to release the medicine from his mouth to mine. My face boiled a dark red as his still opened eyes looked into my shocked ones. Slowly, my eyes slipped closed.

With my position, I had no choice but to swallow the drink as he gave it, though he was kind of messy about it and I could feel the excess dripping over the side of my chin. Once I'd swallowed it all and I knew he had no more, I expected him to pull away. But…

I felt his tongue dart into my mouth, caressing the crevices with a surprising tenderness. Instinctively, my hand reached up to grab his shoulder, but no physical movement came from it. I simply tangled my hand in his shirt, letting him kiss me like he was.

Finally, I felt him pull away from me and my eyes snapped back open. His expression hadn't changed, but mine was full of surprise, shock…and shame. I'd actually…liked that…and went along with it.

Reaching up, I wiped my chin with the back of my hand, as did he. He settled back in the chair, staring at me with his emotionless brown eyes. "I told you I'd force it down your throat." He said, simply. I covered my mouth, still flushing red.

"Wha-" I swallowed again. It was so weird…I hadn't tasted the drink at all…all I could taste was…

I brought my other hand to my face, closing my eyes. _Oh damn, Oh damn…tell me that didn't just happen. I know I like Sasori, but…no, no, no! I'm not supposed to enjoy that! I feel so embarrassed…_ My head was jumbled with thoughts at this moment. Even my friends knew that Sasori was my second favorite, but I just hadn't expected any of this.

"Are you done yet?" I heard the puppet ask from beside me. I uncovered my face, looking at him with my teeth grit.

"Why'd…you do that?" There had to be more to that than just giving me medicine. His expression didn't change.

"…I already said…I'd make you take that medicine." He replied. I shook my head. He was lying…

"No…that lasted longer than it should have…" I touched my lips. "Sasori…why did you-?" I stopped, my eyes trembling lightly. What reason could there be? I had thought that Sasori was emotionless. The only one he seemed to have was anger or impatience…was I wrong…? Was there something everyone was missing? Why was it shot at me? "Why did you ki-" The door opened.

"This food is garbage, yeah!!!" Deidara snapped, walking in with a flimsy piece of bread in his hand. "Look at this stuff! I'm surprised everyone here hasn't died, hm!" He looked at both of us, raising an eyebrow at my distressed face and Sasori's still blank one as he turned his head to look at the blonde. "What? I'm serious, yeah. I feel sorry for you, Tessa."

My chest ached, almost as if ripping a hole into my heart. I was feeling guilty? He wasn't…even my boyfriend or anything. Yet, the fact that I hadn't pushed Sasori away was making me hurt. So this is what that felt like…I loved one of them more than the other, but something just happened to put a wall right between those feelings.

"Stop eating the hospital food, brat. It's for the sick people. Go out and get your own food." Sasori told him, leaning back in the chair. Deidara frowned.

"But I don't want to, un. I don't have money anyway." Their voices were in the back of my mind. I felt like a traitor. How could I say those things to Deidara yesterday…and do what I'd just done…? Whether I was over-reacting or not…I didn't care. I had to get out of that room.

Slowly, I stood up, making my way to the door. Deidara turned to reach a hand out to stop me. "Where are you going, hm?" He asked, looking down at me.

_Don't cry…Not in front of him, Tessa…get out…_ I demanded to myself, clenching my fists. "I'm just going to walk around the hospital. Stay here, please…I want a few minutes to myself…" I looked at him, smiling. His expression turned to a bit of worry. He could tell how fake that smile was…

"I don't think that's a good idea, yeah. Let me go with you." He said, almost sounding like he was demanding. I shook my head.

"There's way too many people in this hospital for attack…don't worry. I won't get lost. Just five minutes…please." I quickly opened the door and left before he could reply. My bare feet shuffled across the floor, as I watched them slowly take me forward. I didn't care where I was going. I just needed somewhere quiet.

I found myself in front of the roof door, realizing I had walked all the way up to the top floor. Breathing out lightly, I pulled open the door and walked out onto the roof, closing the door behind me. The crisp smell of the wind hit my nose instantly. But it didn't comfort me.

Leaning against the door, I slid down into a sitting position, bringing both hands to my face again. This time, I could feel the tears spilling over. I was way to sensitive to life…I couldn't just brush that kiss aside. Burying my head in my knees, I began to cry softly.

I'd never gone out with anyone, I've never judged or hated. I always promised myself to be faithful if I loved someone, even if they didn't love me back. I was a typical teenager. Sniffling, I continued to confuse myself with stupid questions.

"This…is wrong. What the hell am I doing…?" I choked out the question to myself. It was so quiet, I felt the wind brush over my skin. I knew someone was there.

"What ARE you doing…?" A voice asked, so familiar. But…I was too upset to be afraid. Slowly, my eyes rose as my hands dropped from my face, my tears blurring my vision. Yet, I still knew. I opened my mouth, my lips dry.

"….Sasuke…"

* * *

**Me: BWAHAHAHA, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!**

**Deidara: THAT…WAS…JUST…LAME, YEAH!!!!**

**Me: *frowns* Why? Because Sasori-Danna kissed me?**

**Deidara: Wait…what?! *looks through again* WHAT THE-?! WAS I OUT WHEN YOU WROTE THAT, HM?!**

**Me: Maybe. *grins***

**Tobi: Tessa, your cliffhangers are extremely epic!!! *claps***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Shut up, Madara…**

**Madara: …*grumbles* I hate that everyone knows who I am…**

**Me: Sorry. *grins more* KISAME!!! THE REVIWERS PLEASE~!!! Spoiler news after Reviewers! Don't read if you don't wanna know!**

**Kisame: *sigh* Alright, alright…**

_**Deneca**_

_**Exterminate**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**XxXdeidara lverXxX**_

_**Kiba'sPet24**_

_**CrAzY-vAmPiRe-DuDeT-**_

_**Perminatly Lost In Thought**_

_**Ravenous Lust**_

_**Shana Mitsuki**_

_**Disasrously Heavenly**_

_**DarkLillyOfTheNight96**_

**Me: Thank you…Kisame… *sniffs* …Wa…waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!**

**Kisame: Wh-What is your issue?!**

**Me: *sobs* M-My friend…showed me the chapter of Naruto online…and…and…Kisame-san diiiiiied!!!! *cry face***

**Kisame: Wait…I FUCKING DIED?!**

**Me: *nods* It was so unfair…faggot killer bee and his faggot brother…they decapitated you. *bawls* And…and…Masashi like…rushed your frickin' death. After they killed you…there was like…no more. No sorrow or worry or announcement you died, nothing!!!! I was like 'WHATTHEFUCKMANWHYDIDN''TFAIR!!!!!'**

**Kisame: You're…fucking kidding… *emo corner***

**Me: *joins you* Waaaaaaaah, I love you Kisame-saaaan!!!!**

***hours later***

**Me: *sob* Okay, well…yeah. I'm really not liking Masashi right now…he's pretty much killed off all the Akatsuki members. The only ones left are Konan, Madara, and Zetsu who I think has the most DREAMY Japanese voice in the history of time…but…DAMN YOU MASASHI!!!! DX Ugh, the series is almost worthless to read now…ugh, I'm gonna go be emo some more. Bye everyone! Hope you liked the chappie!!!**

**Random note: Kisame has a nice fucking body. ROFLROFLROFL!!!!**


	25. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! Masashi Kishimoto does!!!**

**Hola, my friends!!! Who's ready for Christmas?! Whoooo!!!! Lol, more ham!!! Well, whatevs. Announcement at the end! READ PLEASE!!! Anyway, I think I should explain why I decided to make Sasori kiss me in the last chappie…**

**Deidara: Yeah, what's up with that?!**

**Me: Weeelll…I've been reading Shippuden all out-of-whack AKA out-of-order. I finally read the one where Sasori was fighting Sakura. For some reason, my love for him sky-rocketed…so he's almost at the top with Deidara…**

**Deidara: …*grabs a flamethrower* Be right back, un…**

**Me: NOOOO!!!! *chases after him***

* * *

"Sasori-Danna, what happened, un?" Deidara asked his partner, who was still sitting quietly in the chair next to the now empty bed. "Did you say something to her?! She didn't look very happy, yeah!!!" Sasori's glance turned to the slightly outraged blonde.

"Chill out, Brat…she just needs some time alone." He was planning on telling his partner what he'd actually done, but seeing as I looked so guilty about it, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Of course, I didn't know what he'd meant when he kissed me either. Deidara scowled, reaching up to rub his forehead.

"Danna, I really don't think she would get that upset for nothing. Didn't you see the look on her face, un?" He asked, clearly a little stressed about letting me go out by myself. Sasori shrugged his shoulders.

"A lot has happened, brat…she'll be fine." Truthfully, he wasn't too enthusiastic about letting me go out either. But he knew I didn't want to be in the same room with both of them until I could calm down. "…Actually…go get her. I have a bad feeling." He closed his eyes. Deidara didn't have to be told twice. He bolted out the door to look for me, unknowing that I was on the roof…with an unwanted guest.

"What the…where the fudge am I?!" A voice yelled from the other side of the room. Sasori turned his head to the now awake Caitlin, who was clearly clueless. "Oh my yiff, I'm in a hospital!!!!" She looked over to Sasori. "WHY AM I HERE?!!?!" The redhead groaned. Looked like he had some explaining to do…

***~*~The Roof~*~***

It took me a few minutes to actually find words to speak. I knew automatically that he was there to take me away. Why else would he come to me? Slowly, I wiped my eyes as the raven continued to stare down at me, his hand on his hip.

"…Are you here…for me?" I asked in a soft voice, words cracking between each other. His eyes narrowed at me, Sharingan activated. For a moment, I felt like I was looking at Itachi again. "…What do you want, Sasuke…?"

"Funny, you haven't thanked me yet." He replied, kneeling down in front of me, his face taut with seriousness. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"That's what you wanted? You wanted me to thank you?" He had saved me from the fire, but he was the one who had caused it in the first place. "Well, I'm not going to…I know your motive Sasuke…and you destroyed that house. You didn't save me because you wanted to. You did it because you had no choice…because you were risking something. I may have been unconscious that whole time, but I'm perfectly capable of coming up with solutions without my friends." He chuckled at the expressionless look I gave him.

"You have far more guts than I believed you to have." He reached out to grab my shoulder, digging his nails into my skin under my clothes. I winced as I tried to push him off.

"Get off of me, Sasuke. I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid to scream." I glared at him hard. He rolled his eyes, pulling me up to my feet by the cloth of my shoulder. I snarled at him.

"I like you better when you're a sniveling baby. It would make this so much easier." These words made me snap and I lifted my hand, intent to hit him square in the face but he grabbed my wrist in a faster motion than I could see and slammed me against the wall. The door inside the hospital was right next to me. If only I could reach it.

"It's better than being someone like you, you vengeful, emo dumbshit!" I felt his hand tighten on my wrist and twist it hard, sending pain shooting up my arm. "Crying is perfectly normal when you're upset, but all you ever think about is revenge! You are an idiot, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The look in his eyes only made me feel stronger, but not physically. I wouldn't stand a chance against him. There was another twist in my wrist and his other fist made contact with my stomach. I lurched forward as the breath was knocked out of me, falling against his larger form. He snagged the back of my hair and yanked my head back up.

"I may have saved your ass, but it doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you. Let's see you try to scream now." He smirked at me. I couldn't believe it…he thought he was the better one, getting stronger to exact revenge on his brother. He didn't even know the real story…

Seeing this in front of me, I began to realize how much more I should be on Itachi's side and not Sasuke's, even in the anime. Mackenzie had told me…and I hadn't listened. I just had some connection to Sasuke in the beginning of the series and he had completely spiraled downwards even before Shippuden.

I took deep breaths, trying to bring air into my lungs. It was so hard to breathe. His arm wrapped over my waist. I suddenly found strength again, trying to push him away, throwing hits at him though none landed. He grumbled, enclosing his hand over my throat.

"I'm telling you right now, come quietly or you will regret it." He warned, squeezing tightly, blocking my airway. I sputtered and coughed, feeling like such a weakling. But I had enough pride to keep fighting. Rolling his eyes again, he brought his hand to the back of my neck, hitting hard on the pressure point. I hadn't even realized I'd been hit until it was all over and I passed out in his arms.

About 5 minutes later, the now frantic blonde came bursting through the roof door, only to see that there was nothing upon the roof and a bunch of the hospital staff was on his ass this time.

"Sir, you aren't supposed to be up here!" One of the doctors said, trying to usher him back inside. He pushed him out of the way.

"She has to be somewhere, yeah!" His blue eyes continued to search the roof until they caught something lying on the ground. Sasori came from behind the crowding staff, peeking out at Deidara as he retrieved the item. Caitlin followed behind him.

"What is it, brat?" He asked, secretly hiding the slight sense of stress he had, even surprising to him. Deidara turned around, dangling the item in his hand. It was my wristband for the hospital.

"Her name's on it…" He muttered, looking over the edge. He knew I wouldn't do something that stupid, but he couldn't believe he'd failed. "Why did I let her go by herself, hm…?" His hand tightened on the wristband, hurriedly walking back through the door. Sasori followed suit as well as the doctors and nurses, but they went their own ways, seeing as they were unsure what was going on.

"Where's Tessa?" Caitlin demanded, looking at both of them with frustration. They were both silent. "Whatever, don't tell me! But I'm leaving with you!" Sasori shook his head.

"Your mother is supposed to pick you up today. So says one of the nurses. Stay here." He told her. She grumbled, crossing her arms and kicking the wall next to her before sitting down in the hallway, refusing to return to her room. He decided to ignore her.

"I'm such an idiot, un…" Deidara mumbled, lowered eyes to the floor as he walked. The redhead could tell he wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Let's get back to the house, we have to tell them…we found out who they wanted…" Sasori sighed, his own hand clenching at his side.

***~*~The House~*~***

"Ahhhh, I win again!!! Take it off!!!" Ally yelled, dropping her cards and pointing at Pein. Their little game of regular poker had drifted off into strip poker and Ally somehow won ¾ of the hands. The poor Leader was already stripped down to his boxers, having nothing else but them to take off.

"I really don't want to." He murmered, clearly showing the anger on his face. All the Akatsuki boys didn't seem to want to see it either, so they did not try to encourage it. But all the girls were whooping.

"Come oooon, I won!" Ally whined, throwing a card at him. Kisame rubbed his cheek.

"Pick someone else then, we're getting bored here!" He complained, leaning in the chair to stare across the table. Ally tapped her chin as she played with her beer bottle. She'd gotten a few out after they'd started playing.

"Fine! Mackenzie, take it off!!!" She exclaimed, looking at the half drunk Mackenzie, who's been stripped of every item that didn't involve her main clothes. She'd refused drinking at first, but Ally had forced her to have a beer, which seemed to be enough for her.

The Scottish girl gave a giggle before standing up and pulling her shirt off, tossing it aside. The radio semi-blasting in the room was playing Jay Sean's 'Down' and the girl couldn't help but dance around like an idiot, seemingly lost in her own world. Itachi didn't seem to like this at all and he stood up, being shirtless himself and grabbing the half-naked girl's shoulders, pushing her back in her seat.

"Itachi, stop blocking the fun!!!" Kisame whooped, laughing as his partner glared at him. Mackenzie was still giggling, swinging her feet in her chair as everyone began to babble. Out of the whole group, Kisame was the only one who hadn't been asked to remove any clothes and it irritated him. "Screw this." He muttered, reaching up to yank his shirt off as well, all the girls screaming and covering their eyes at once. "Oh, come on. Give me a chance at least!" Katie peeked out at him.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Were we not paying attention to Kisame at the beach?! Look at him!!!" She exclaimed. Ally and Mackenzie uncovered their eyes, gasping. Kisame's body was damned hot! The only difference was the skin color.

"Wow, I'm sorry we ignored you Kisame!!!" Ally jumped up, reaching down to touch his chest. "Whoooooa! I'm astonished!" Kisame's small eyes rolled.

"Don't be. You never give a guy the benefit of the doubt if he's not the best looking." He replied, making Ally frown a bit.

"Well, I'm sorry that I fear looking at bodies when I'm not even SLIGHTLY sure what may be underneath…" She smiled at him and bounced back to her seat. At the side, Itachi was actually trying to get Mackenzie to put her clothes back on.

"This is getting way out of hand…" He looked at the rest of them. Kakuzu nodded his head in agreement.

"We keep getting beaten by girls and nobody but Leader is close enough to naked…" He closed his green eyes in disgust. Hidan nudged his partner's arm.

"I personally blame all the fucking clothes girls wear." He laughed. For once, Kakuzu chuckled at Hidan's words. Katie flicked the immortal in the head.

"Fine, you want naked?" She asked, kicking off her shorts and tossing off her shirt. Mackenzie fell over giggling for almost no reason and Ally was holding her breath, wondering if Katie would really take everything off now that she was only in her bra and underwear. Either way, Katie had a great body, especially to all the guys.

"Fuck yeah, I do!" Hidan yelled, pumping his fist in the air as she jumped on the table. Ally questioned whether Katie was drunk or not. It was always hard to tell. She was more annoyed than excited though. Hidan didn't care whom his chick flashed to? That was quite odd, even for someone like him.

The rest of the guys were actually watching, though Zetsu was rather quiet about it. Itachi didn't care; he was all over Mackenzie who was falling all over the place. Pein's eyes were turned on Ally as if asking if she'd stop the crazy girl dancing on top of the table.

As soon as Ally opened her mouth to say something, the door opened. "Holy…did we come at a bad time, yeah?!" Deidara asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to the blonde and redhead as they entered the house. Katie quickly jumped from the table and grabbed Hidan's cloak, throwing it over her shoulders. The immortal groaned in protest.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?! You're supposed to be watching the other fucking girl!" He scowled as Mackenzie came to her senses for a moment, sitting up and tossing her shirt on.

"Sorry, guys. We got a little carried away." Ally laughed nervously, looking at both of them. Sasori was emotionless as always but she could see the disappointment on his face. Deidara's face was twisted with rage and…concern? "What's wrong, you guys?"

"…Tessa's gone, un…" Deidara replied, lowering his eyes to the floor. Mackenzie's eyes snapped open and she threw herself towards the blonde, grabbing his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! SHE'S DEAD?!?! I THOUGHT HER INJURIES WEREN'T THAT BAD!!!!" She screamed, obviously freaking out. Itachi gently grabbed her and pulled her away, though the girl was tearing up. Deidara shook his head.

"No…little brother has her, doesn't he?" The Uchiha asked, making everyone turn to him. Deidara slowly nodded, holding up the wristband he'd found on the roof. Almost instantly, he dodged a flying lamp.

"YOU DUMB FUCK!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!!!!" Ally boomed, storming towards them. Deidara held up his hands.

"Look, un! She said she was going to wander around the hospital! I didn't know she'd gone to the roof, yeah! She just looked so distressed when I walked into the room, I didn't want to stop her!" He explained, expecting a blow to land on his face. But she didn't. Instead, she was looking at Sasori, who was staring at the floor, his head turned slightly at an angle. He looked like he was thinking so hard.

"So…it was Tessa they wanted? But…what for?" Katie asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the floor as well. Mackenzie grimaced.

"That's what we still don't know." She replied, her head dropping and her shoulders hunched. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell us! Oh…that emo son of a bitch took her. We have to get her back! Before something bad happens!" Kakuzu stood up and walked into the group.

"How do you suppose we do that? We don't know where they are, how far they are, and I don't think we really have the money to go very far." Ally shot a look at him. Money was not the problem! Katie rubbed her chin.

"This may sound completely idiotic…and totally crazy…but…" She looked at them all. "I think we should go the Hokage…" Ally clenched her fists, as if trying to keep herself from strangling Katie. "Listen to me! Kakashi can summon ninja hounds, right? We could use a few pairs of noses for this. We don't have any other choice, do we?!"

It was silent. But nobody could deny that it was the best idea they had. If they waited too long, something bad would probably happen. Ally looked around at the quiet members and decided that Katie was probably right. She gave a loud sigh, looking once more to Sasori and then to Mackenzie, who looked like she was about to cry again.

"You're right…" She looked to Pein. "Do you think you can track down the Leaf Ninja? I'm sure they haven't gotten far since we last saw them." His ringed eyes blinked in thought.

"I'm sure we could. We'll all just have to try…" He answered. It was still weird to see S-Class criminals worrying and listening to regular human girls. But most of them were just worried about the portal to get home. Katie tossed her clothes back on and grabbed her shoes.

"Then what are we waiting for?! There's no time to rest or lie back! Let's go!!!" She demanded, pulling on her sneakers. Mackenzie rubbed her head.

"I'm still a little dizzy…but I'll try." She muttered, grabbing her shoes and pulling them on. With Katie rushing everyone, they were out the door in 5 minutes. Ally's eyes burned in the back of Sasori's head. Something just felt fishy to her. Then she turned to Deidara, who seemed extremely fidgety. She reached out to touch his shoulder.

"It's okay, Deidara. We'll find her. Don't worry." She assured, receiving a pained glance from the blonde before he continued to stare at his feet. Frowning, Ally moved up, stopping at Sasori's side and walking in rhythm with him.

"Alright, puppet boy. What happened?" She asked, tilting her head. Mackenzie slipped down to walk at Sasori's other side. Sasori glared at them both and continued to look forward.

"Nothing happened." He answered, flatly. Mackenzie watched his face, though it was emotionless, she felt she could see something there.

"Your face before and now tells otherwise." Ally retorted, grabbing his sleeve. "Explain, Sasori…Tessa's not stupid enough to go outside ALONE unless she's upset about something." The redhead knew he wasn't going to get away with this, so he decided to spill.

"I kissed her." He answered, sounding like it was completely normal. Ally and Mackenzie exchanged shocked glances. Ally hit him in the arm.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She asked, taken back by this. Why WOULD Sasori kiss ANYBODY?! He sighed.

"I don't know…" This answer really ticked Mackenzie off and she hissed a bit.

"I hate it when they say that. I don't know…bullshit." Of course, Sasori was emotionless, so he kind of had the reason. But it still didn't make it any better. "What made you kiss her?"

"…She wouldn't take her medicine, so I made her…and for some reason, I just didn't want to stop. I don't know why she was upset." He didn't like talking about this. It was making him angry and confused at the same time.

Mackenzie's eyes were still bulged. Was it possible…that Sasori actually LIKED me? She looked at Ally and it was clear that she was thinking the same thing. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Sasori…you do realize she loves Deidara, don't you?" Mackenzie asked. His head nodded slowly. "That's why she was upset. Because she kissed another man…" Ally nodded.

"I don't know what to say, Sasori…because I don't know what you feel for her…I don't even think you know yourself. But…I'm afraid you might be out of luck…" Sasori scoffed, quickly walking away from them towards the blonde, since he was being quiet.

"Ally…what do we do?" Mackenzie asked her friend, her eyebrows pulled together in an expression of sadness. Her older friend shook her head as she stared up at the sky, dotted with early day stars.

"We can't worry about it now. We need to focus on saving Tessa now…" She answered, looking forward. Silently, Mackenzie agreed, facing forward as well as they started off towards their rescue.

* * *

**Me: Hn…long. 83**

**Sasuke: I'm not that bad, am I?**

**Me: Gyah!! *throws her pan at him* Oh, Sasuke. Sorry. And yes, you are that bad…**

**Sasuke: Sheesh…I don't even know why I'm such an ass…**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Because Masashi Kishimoto made you that way.**

**Sasuke: …I have a certain person to exact revenge on. Be right back… *walks off***

**Me: NO! I just stopped Deidara from flaming Sasori-Danna, now I have to stop you from murdering Kishimoto?! Get back here! *grabs his shirt* Stay! Write my reviewers, you girl-puncher! *shoves the story in his face***

**Sasuke: …*grumbles* Hey Bitch…you just added the last chapter…there is no reviews.**

**Me: Oh yeah…Okay then! You all better review for BOTH chapters or no more AIMH for you!!!**

**Sasuke: Let go of me!!**

**Me: Fine! Now GET!!! *kicks him* How's that for a bitch?! Alright, my announcement! I have a request! You don't have to do it~**

**I'm interested to see what you people can come up with. Give this some thought! Based on what you've read in my story thus far, you know the couples.**

**TessaxDeidara**

**MackenziexItachi**

**AllyxPein**

**KatiexHidan**

**And slightly CaitlinxZetsu. XD**

**Anyway, I wanna know…again, based on the story thus far, what do you think would be the perfect songs for them, judging on how their relationships have been so far? If you read slow enough to understand, you know I've written their progress pretty interestingly.**

**Just put it in your review! Give me the couple, name of the song, and who sings it! I might actually use these answers for later on stuff, so pick wisely! I would actually appreciate if people DID do this. Don't ignorez my activities for j00! XD**

**So pick whatever you want, send it in your review, and love me for my awesomeness of story-writing!!! Mwahahahaha! I love you peoplez! *huggles huggles* BYEZ!!!**


	26. Learning about the Hawari Scroll

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES, THE LUCKY BASTARD!!!! XD**

**I also don't own jello, fruit loops, cotton candy, or chocolate but I love them just as much!!!**

**Hi there everyone! Well, I'm glad to have gotten a few replies to my song request. I am currently looking over them, though it is hard to do quickly when you have no internet at home. LOL!**

**I might have the results in by the 28****th**** chapter at most. As for what happens after I pick the songs, I'm unsure. 8D**

**Pein: Smart…really.**

**Me: Why isn't anyone new ever here? Like Zetsu?**

**Pein: Because you bold your announcements…how would you know which side of Zetsu is talking?**

**Me: *blank stare*……you're alright, Pein…ANYWAY!!! The songs I pick will make an appearance in my story sometime soon. I'm sure not what to use them for yet but I think they should be used…so I'll get back to you on it!**

* * *

**~*~*Secret Hideout*~*~ LOL**

The pounding in my head was excruciating. It was like someone had hit me with a metal baseball bat. I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but black around me. For a second, I'd thought I went blind. But the small flickers from the candle flames around the room encouraged that as a false solution. Groaning, I sat up, putting my hand to my head as it continued to throb. The floor underneath me was stone cold and I was definitely scared. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jerked around, my flying fist being stopped almost as quickly as I'd thrown it. I really had to stop trying to hit ninjas who were 40 times faster than me. When my eyes adjusted, I caught glimpse of the ninja with my fist in his hand, handling me with a surprising gentleness.

"You have awakened. Good. Come with me." Kabuto knelt next to me, even on his knees, towering over me with his height. I panted hard, my eyes wide with fright. I wasn't afraid of Kabuto. I was afraid of where he was taking me. If Kabuto was here, I knew…I knew HE was here. Anyone with a right mind would know where this silver-haired ninja would take them…

"I…No." I stated, pulling my fist away from his hand, using my feet to push myself away from him. "Let me go home. You aren't supposed to be here. Leave me alone…" He sighed, shaking his head softly as he stood up and followed me.

"I'm sorry, but Lord Orochimaru is expecting you and I don't think you would want to keep him waiting…" He reached down, holding his hand out to me. He wasn't forcing me…but it didn't mean Orochimaru was any different. And if I refused long enough, Kabuto was sure to get violent. Slowly, I reached up and grabbed his hand, regretting it as he pulled me up and led me down the hallway.

When we reached the living room of the old abandoned house in God-Knows-Where, I could see Sasuke standing near the front door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but glare at him, filled with such a rage, I almost lost my control. Suddenly, Kabuto shoved me in the back and I fell to my knees, catching myself with my hands. "Hey, what's the big-"

"So nice of you to join us, dear…" A hideous voice chuckled from in front of me. My throat tightened, almost closing to a point where I couldn't breathe. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. My whole body, down to my toes, trembled under my weight. I raised my head to look at the snake that sat in the chair only a mere 3 feet away from me. His slit irises locked my eyes to his. I unknowingly brought my arms up to wrap them around myself, my teeth locked together.

"…Wha-what…what do you want…? Why am I here? Why are YOU here…" I asked, frantically. I was actually shocked that I was able to talk to him. With the way Orochimaru scared me, I'd expected to break down in tears, but I didn't. I couldn't be that weak. He stood up, taking a step towards me, making me flinch with every clop of his foot on the floor. With Kabuto standing right behind me and Sasuke at the front door, I couldn't go anywhere.

I lowered my head, closing my eyes tightly. I began to ramble to myself, hoping it was a dream, hoping I'd wake up soon. I wasn't standing in here with Orochimaru walking towards me! "Deidara….Deidara…" Repeating his name over and over again, my voice lowering with every soft call. Finally the footsteps stopped and I was hoping I had awoken. But instead, a pale hand snagged my chin, yanking my head up.

"Deidara? Ahhh, now I remember. That's the new brat that they replaced me with. I remember him wanting to kill me…for whatever reason that may be. I tend not to listen to children. They are always spouting nonsense, wouldn't you say…Tessa? Hm?" His slow, eerie voice sent chills down my back. He even knew my name…if that wasn't scary, I didn't know what was.

"D-Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand away and he retaliated, striking me over the cheek with the back of his hand. I could hear him snarl.

"Don't try to be cute, little girl. The blonde terrorist and his mob of weaklings can't help you. So why don't you get used to the fact that you're going to be here for a while?" I scanned over him. He had very little use of his arms, which was why his hit wasn't as hard as it could have been. But he could still move.

"Why? Why do you want me here? I'm no good to you! I'm a normal human! What am I supposed to do?!" There had to be a reason for this. He wouldn't take a human girl without having a real explanation for it. I heard him chuckle again and he turned around, walking back over to the chair and settling in it again. With a snap of his fingers, Kabuto disappeared, only to reappear by the snake's side with a rolled up scroll in his hand, passing it off to Orochimaru. The outside of the scroll was colored with a faded painting, though I couldn't tell what it was. I gasped. "That's…the Hawari scroll!"

"Correct, my dear. This is what you have been looking for, is it not?" He asked, tossing it up and down in his hand. I was so confused. If the Akatsuki came here with it, how in the world did HE get it?! "I just so happened to have henchmen around the area where those fools decided to open this scroll. They thought they were going to some ancient powerful place, somewhere they could gain more strength and power. But they came across this weak society. What Tsunade didn't know was that the scroll really didn't go with them. My men brought it back to me." I was still confused. I wondered if he would answer my questions.

"But…Tsunade told me that their memories were erased because they had the scroll. That was why they didn't pass through without losing them. If they didn't take it with them, how come their memories were erased anyway?"

"Stupid girl. Tsunade always left out the simplest details. It wasn't the scroll that made them lose their memories. It was opening the portal." He said. Of course. It made sense. But I couldn't help but continue to fire off questions.

"The portal is open on your side…but why isn't it open on ours?"

"Silly me, I guess I forgot to close it when I passed through." He smirked. This angered me. He had no purpose here.

Why are you here? What use do you have in this world? It doesn't make any sense! Are you planning on taking it over?!" I slammed my hands against the floor, my eyes narrowed in anger. He simply laughed at me.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't think of taking over this pathetic place. I have a more…important matter at hand." He looked down on me. "You…" I blinked. For some reason, my body had gone stiff. "Confused, darling?" I was silent, my hands clenched together. I swallowed, trying to find my voice.

"…M-Me?" I choked out, my lower lip trembling. "I don't understand. What do I have to do with this?" My heart pounded in my chest, breathing rapidly as I tried to force myself to be calm. It wasn't helping. I heard his footsteps again, the tip of his foot coming into view when he paused in front of me. I lifted my head, noticing that he'd opened the scroll in front of my face. It was in a language I couldn't read, possibly Japanese. The words were glowing a gold color, flashing slightly.

"It only reacts to you." He replied. "Of course, there are a few extra things the scroll requires before it decides to listen to the holder. That's what I need you for. You are the source of this scroll's power." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet, bringing his face close to mine. "And once I bring forth the power you possess, I will take it from you. It will make a good addition to my immortality. You're only bringing me a big step towards my goal, Ms. Tessa." So that's why he was here…he just wanted more power.

"You're fucking crazy…I don't have any power." I growled at him. He touched my cheek with another of his annoying laughs.

"In time, dear. You'll see it…though I'm certain you won't be happy with the way it must be brought out." He sneered. "Sasuke." He waved his hand and I felt Sasuke's hand grab the back of my shirt and he dragged me off towards the room I first woke up in.

"Sasuke, wait. Please, what are you doing? This is crazy! How do you plan to surpass him and beat your brother if he gets stronger?!" I was trying to reason with the Uchiha. He couldn't be that stupid, could he? He tossed me into the room, exhaling.

"You are just like Naruto. I told him and now I'm telling you. Even if I become his vessel, I don't care. All I care about is killing Itachi…" He told me.

"Sasuke, you don't understand your brother! You don't know the real story!!!" I yelled, standing up. He snarled, slamming the door closed as I screamed. "COWARD!!!!" Sighing in defeat, I lowered myself to the floor, laying my chin against my chest. "What am I going to do now…?"

**~*~*The Others*~*~**

"Come on, Lady Hokage! This is important!" Mackenzie repeated for the fourth time. They had finally found the Leaf ninja around the premises of the burned down house, the last place they had expected to find them. Apparently, they had been looking for clues. The boys had actually put their original clothes and cloaks back on, seeing that the Leaf Ninja didn't care anymore where they were. They knew the Akatsuki didn't have the scroll.

"I'm not going to allow you to use our ninja hounds unless you explain to me what happened." She told them. Naruto and Sakura were standing at her left side while Kakashi was on the right. They had decided to ignore the rest of them that were still looking around the burnt home, which were all 9 of the other ninja. Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Guy.

"Sasuke took one of the girls…" Itachi answered, watching as the Uzumaki's face twisted in surprise. Tsunade eyed the three girls there.

"I'm guessing it was the one who was in the hospital bed a few days ago?" She asked and they nodded. As she went to speak again, Naruto interrupted her.

"Sasuke's here?! Where is he at?!" He asked, clenching his fists. Ally slapped her head.

"That's why we're here! We can't find them without your help! We're afraid that Sasuke may have the Hawari scroll and we don't know why he took Tessa, so please! We need your fucking help!!!" She snapped. Pein held her still, gripping her shoulder. His Rinnegan flashed to Tsunade.

"We're trying to put aside our rivalry right now. Whatever the boy has in mind and by what you have been saying, this is not something we should be taking lightly." The original Pein wouldn't have said such things, but after being with the girls for so long, he was a little different.

"…Very well…Kakashi." The silver-haired Jounin nodded his head, making a few hands signs. In a puff of smoke, 4 dogs appeared. He quietly gave his instructions to them and Pakkun turned his head to the group.

"I need something of the girl's…" He said, looking around at them. Deidara stepped up, dropping the wristband onto the ground in front of the dogs. Giving them a few seconds, they learned the scent quickly. "Follow us."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Naruto exclaimed, starting forward. Sakura grabbed his arm.

"No, Naruto! We have to wait for orders from Lady Tsunade!" She told him as he started to protest at her grip. It was easy to see she was torn between waiting and running with them herself.

"I can't believe I'm trusting the Akatsuki with this. Don't expect me to continue this when we get back to our world. Here's what we'll do. Because we don't know what Sasuke is up to, we can't do much. We'll let you go on ahead and we will follow soon after. Our main priority is getting that girl back safely and finding out if Sasuke has the Hawari scroll." Pein nodded.

"If I may add…if Sasuke is here, wouldn't that mean that our old pal Orochimaru is here as well?" Kakashi asked, his voice calm and serious. Ally's eyes widened. Why hadn't they thought of that?!

"OH MY GOD, ALLY, WE HAVE TO GET TESSA BACK!!! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK NOW!!!!" Mackenzie yelled, grabbing the sides of her head in a panic. Sakura grit her teeth.

"Lady Tsunade, do you think it may be possible that Orochimaru has the scroll? How else can we explain its disappearance? It wasn't with the Akatsuki when they arrived and every ninja we've come in contact with didn't have it." She looked sternly at Tsunade. The woman put a finger to her lips. Jiraiya, who had hidden himself in the trees, spoke up.

"I think we've just solved our problem." He walked out from under the tree shadows. Katie tilted her head.

"You know? Then what is it? What's going on?" She asked, desperate for answers. Jiraiya crossed his arms, looking at the three girls sternly.

"This girl must be the one who can use the power of the Hawari. The Hawari scroll is an ancient artifact. It was said to be created by a woman, a very powerful woman, who lived alone in the waterfall village long before it was even a village. Her name was Amarika. She had a fondness for moths, particularly blue and black ones. The scroll was originally a painting, made for the insects she took care of." He started. Ally raised an eyebrow.

"What does this have to do with its power to travel through dimensions?" She asked, listening intently to the sage.

"It's the words she wrote on the inside of the scroll. She was a lonely woman and spent most of her lifetime trying to come up with a jutsu no one else believed could be made. When she wrote the words that exist inside the scroll now…she sealed her power inside of it and she died. Somehow, the words counteracted with her chakra and that's how she managed to create the power to move across dimensions. I thought it was a myth." He lowered his eyes. "It's possible Orochimaru has the scroll. He will most likely try to use the girl to get Amarika's power. Not the power to move across dimensions, but the power the ancient woman had before then."

"Wait…but if Tessa takes the power from the scroll, wouldn't that make the scroll weak again? It would disappear. How would you get back home?" Mackenzie asked. Jiraiya sighed.

"She can't take the power from the scroll. But she can use it. How…I'm unsure. If he's smart enough, Orochimaru knows that he cannot use the dimension power. So he cannot extract Amarika's chakra until he's made it back to our world. Only in that scroll does the dimension-travel exist. No human being can obtain it." He told her.

"So he's planning to take Tessa back to your world?" Ally asked, eyes wide. Jiraiya nodded.

"That would probably be my wildest guess. Why else would he want a regular human girl? She must be the one who can access its power." He answered. Deidara groaned.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT, UN!!! We don't need to know all this! We need to save her from that bastard snake and that's all, yeah!" Tsunade frowned. Naruto couldn't stop shaking and Kakashi looked so serious, it was almost scary.

"We can't let Orochimaru get a hold of power like that. If he does, this world and ours is doomed. Amarika was one of the most power beings in the world and I he gets her powers, who knows what will happen. Now do you see why that scroll must be destroyed? We'll follow you guys soon." Pein rolled his eyes.

"We got it. Try not to be too slow about it." He turned, pulling Ally onto his back. Itachi and Hidan did the same with Mackenzie and Katie and they all hopped off, being led by the 4 dogs.

"You guys are our only hope. Please find her." Mackenzie whispered into Itachi's back. The Uchiha's eyes lowered slightly as he smiled secretly. Just like a sister…

"We're only doing this because that stupid fucking snake is not going to take my place as the immortal. Fuck no!" Hidan snapped. Katie slapped him on the head.

"Shut up. You aren't making this any better." She told him, glaring at the back of his head. "Don't worry, Mackenzie. We're going to get her back." Ally nodded in agreement.

"He'll regret this. No one is allowed to kidnap Tessa but me!" She exclaimed, trying to get a little laugh into the group.

She was surprised when she actually got one…

* * *

Me: Blah…

**Pein: What now?**

**Me: I don't know…I feel corny…**

**Pein: …The scroll history?**

**Me: *nods***

**Pein: Ah…yeah. Well… *writes reviewers and song selectors***

**Chap 25**

_XxXDeidara LoverXxX_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Uchina-Chan_

_Kiba'sPet24_

_Riia luvs anime_

_Ravenous Lust_

_Deneca_

_Habu-chan_

_Hasumi-chan15_

_Exterminate_

_Morlimox_

_Yukichi of the snow_

**Both ~24 and 25~**

_XxXDeidara LoverXxX_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Uchina-Chan_

**Song Givers**

_Exterminate_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Riia luvs anime_

_Uchina-Chan_

**Me: Thank you, Leader-sama…**

**Pein: …Yeah…**

***Awkward silence***

**Hidan: *runs in with beer in his hand* GAY FUCKING BABY JUST ENTERED THE WORLD!!!! *runs out***

**Me and Pein: O.o???**

**Me: Merry Christmas Everyone~ Thanks for giving out the songs you four! **


	27. Illusions

**Disclaimer: COPYRIGHT TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!**

'**Ello!!! I have someone new!!! *drags out Kakuzu***

**Kakuzu: Am I getting paid for this…?**

**Me: No, I'm broke as a broken doorknob! I'm tired of having the same people here!!! Just do it!!!**

**Kakuzu: What am I supposed to do?!**

**Me: Stand there!!! Ahem…Hi!!! I've enjoyed writing for everyone so far! Now, here's a weird thing…I think, based off what ideas I've added to my list, my story might be a little longer than 40 chappies. o~e That's good for you guys though, haha!**

**Kakuzu: ….Ha?**

**Me: …Okay, just shut up. *shakes head***

**Kakuzu: *twitch* Kids…**

**Warnings: Slightly graphic and oddly humorous illusions!!! Mwahahaha!!! And spoilers! **

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?!" Ally asked Pakkun as they continued to follow the barking dogs. The smallest dog looked back at them as they ran.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. I can smell her, though it's still very faint. She may be about 2 miles off." He looked back. Katie groaned.

"I'm afraid for Tessa. We need to hurry up." She was watching Deidara, who was actually running at the dogs' sides instead of behind them like the rest of them were. "I think Deidara's desperate…"

"I would be too! Don't you understand how close they've gotten since they've arrived?!" Mackenzie asked, clinging to Itachi's back. Kisame shook his head.

"I haven't known the kid long…and this is something I never thought I'd see him worrying about." He said, holding his Samehada over his back with one hand as he ran.

"**Funny how things can change…"** Zetsu's dark side chuckled. Everyone was confused as to why he tagged along. He wasn't a fighter; he was more of a spy. "Really. I always thought he was a spoiled child."

"Hold up, guys. Something's behind us." Kakuzu said, looking over his shoulder.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAAAAAI!!!!" A loud annoying voice called from a few yards behind. Ally gave a loud pathetic groan.

"Oh God, it's Tobi." Of course, she didn't want to see him. She was so pissed at Madara. The orange-masked man caught up with the group, happily giddy and bouncy.

"Where are we going?! Tobi wants to know! Ally-chan, where are we going?!" He asked, looking at Pein and Ally. Both of them shot him a glare. He knew…he knew where they were going. What a dick.

"Where have you been, idiot, un?!" Deidara asked from the front. "There's no time for explanations! So you'll just have to wait, yeah!!!" He focused his attention back to the front. The dogs suddenly came to a stop, as did everyone else.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, looking at them. Pakkun turned around.

"This is as far as we can go. About half a mile that way…she should be in that direction. Don't worry, they WILL be after you. Good luck." The disappeared.

"Wait! Why couldn't they stay?!" Mackenzie asked, frowning.

"I think they can only go so far from the summoner…" Katie murmured, giving a loud sigh. "Let's go then!" Instead of argue, everyone continued on. Not a minute later did Tobi come to a stop.

"NOPE!!! NOT A GOOD IDEA!!! NOPE!!!" He yelled. In confusion, everyone turned back to look at him, though they kept running.

"Ignore him, he's fucking annoying!!!" Hidan snapped. Pein, Itachi, and the girls were actually concerned about this.

"Should we stop?" Mackenzie asked Itachi. Before he got to reply, they came to a large opening…and walked right into a trap. From a distance, they could see the clouds were spiraling, leaves flying everywhere.

"DAMN!!! FALL OUT!!!" Pein ordered, loudly. But it was too late. The strong winds and leaves hit them, spiraling around them.

"Ahhh!!! ITACHI!!!" Mackenzie voice echoed through the loud winds. Her eyes grew weary and she blacked out, along with everyone else. When the winds dispersed, no one stood where they'd disappeared.

**~*~*Back to Me*~*~**

A few hours had passed and I was completely bored out of my mind. I'd spent my time trying to find a way out, but to no avail. I was paranoid and scared and I didn't know what the hell to do. It was like a nightmare. Every few minutes, I expected someone to come slamming through that door, whether it be Kabuto or one of my glorious friends in a superman cape coming to save me. The funny images set my heart steady.

I heard the door open, but didn't bother to raise my head. I was afraid to look up. "Raise your head. It's time…" I heard Sasuke mutter. Time? For what? Slowly, I rose my head to look at him and immediately caught his Sharingan. He reached down to wrap his hand around my throat, bringing his face close to mine. I felt dizzy, felt his lips brush over mine, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Almost as soon as I opened them, I was on the ground. No one was in the room. I sighed with relief as I sat up. I must have been dreaming…and what a weird dream it was. Why would I have thought of something like that?

Suddenly, I could hear loud crashes, shouting and clashing. Gasping, I went to stand up but couldn't find use of my legs. The noises began to die out. What was going on?! When it had gone silent, I held my breath. Something had happened…and I had to find out. I went to head for the door, but it crashed open instantly, sending me back onto my butt in surprise. I almost died at the sight before me.

"Deidara!!!" I cried, running forward. He was breathing, panting hard and covered in blood. But he was alive and he'd come for me. I threw myself in his arms, smiling and crying at the same time. His arms reached up to wrap around me.

"Uuuun…." He groaned, leaning against me. I held him up, laughing lightly. How had he gotten to me so quickly?

"Where are the others, Dei?" I asked, laying my hand against his back. "Where's Sasori and the others?" He twitched. I blinked a few times and gasped when I felt him slam me hard into the stone floor. My face hit hard, busting my lip as I felt the spicy taste of blood in my mouth. I felt my arm crack under the weight of his hand and cried out in pain. "Ahhh, Deidara! What are you doing?!" He twisted me onto my back and my eyes widened at the look on his face.

"SASORI…DANNA…" He hissed, his eyes pale…blank. "YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW, HM…?" He reached down to grip my now broken arm. I cried out again. "Fucking slut…"

"Wh-What?! Deidara, what are you talking about…?! I didn't do anything! PLEASE, STOP!!!" Why was he doing this?! No, he couldn't…he wouldn't do this. Why? "Please, it wasn't me…" I begged. Slowly, his hand lifted from my arm and he laid it on my cheek. Tears slid down my face as I stared up at him in fright.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a surprisingly tender kiss. I was panting hard, crying. I was afraid…but I thought it was over now. Then the pain in my chest started. "Ah…ow…" I pulled away from his lips and turned to see his hand tightly pressed against my chest. "Dei-AAAAAH!!!!!" In a swift motion, the mouth tore through my flesh and his hand thrust in to grab angrily at my beating heart. Blood spurted from my lips, my eyes wide as I felt him squeezing it with such a pressure, I felt as if I were going to drown in my own blood.

I continued to cry out, tears spilling over my now bloodstained face as he continued to push and pull inside my body, his other hand gently holding my head to his shoulder as if holding a child. My nails dug into his back, clinging to him tightly. "Ah! Ahhhh! Ow!! Ahhh!" His lips touched my ear as the pain continued to tear through my body. Why wasn't I dead yet…? I wanted to die…

"I'm sorry, un…" He whispered, tearing my heart right out of my chest with a loud rip. My eyes paled. I saw the blood flying everywhere…I saw the look on his face. I heard words in my head.

_Betrayal in the eyes of the maker_

_Burns a hole into your chest_

_It wraps and squeezes tightly around your heart_

_The words take you to another time_

_To hold you forever…_

"It's finished…the first stage…" I heard Sasuke's voice murmur next to me. I was hyperventilating, breathing hard, my throat closed up. Tears overflowing my cheeks as I scratched the stone under me. The blood was gone. I could hear my heart back in my body, beating so wildly, I was near having a heart attack. An illusion…

I couldn't move my body. I wanted to move. I wanted to take myself away from that scene. Why…why did they do that to me? There was a stabbing pain in my leg. It brought me back to reality, but barely. With a shaking body, I felt Sasuke lift me up. He'd hit me in the leg with a kunai, to drive me away from the illusion.

"…..Wh-wh-why…why that….why?" I repeated the question, staring at him with blurry eyes. He seemed to look a little pained. Even if he was a bad person, things like this was not something he could deal with very well.

"It was the first stage of your transformation…" He told me, brushing a piece of hair from my face. "The marks have already started to form. What marks? Whatever, I didn't care at the moment. I was so shaken up, afraid, scared. "The rest of them should be ready by now…"

"Wh-What are you…t-talking about?" I asked, reaching up to grab his shirt with a trembling hand. That's when I saw them. The black marks that were working their way over my skin, moving…crawling. My eyes widened. "WH-WHAT DID YOU DO…TO ME?!" I narrowed my tear-filled eyes at him, gritting my teeth. He calmly took my hand from his shirt, knowing I was too weak to fight against him.

"The rest of the illusions…your friends have fallen victim to my trap…" He replied, watching my face twist in pain. How did he get such power…? "I can read your face…it was something I learned when I first arrived here. My Sharingan reacted to the travel."

"What do they have to do with this?! Let them go, Sasuke! P-Please!" I whispered in a choked voice. He shook his head, leaving my spirits down on them saving me.

"They are all a big part of your transformation, Tessa…" He started. "This feeling you have right now…you're filled with hate and fright…you are mixed up. This is what we must do to help you learn how to activate the power of that scroll. What good is it if we're just hurting you? We have to hit the spots that hurt most…and that's the fact that they are caught in their worst nightmares because of you. If Orochimaru read the side of the scroll correctly, their pain should affect you in your first stage." I growled weakly. I hated him…he was such a fucking prick. But it did hurt…what if their illusions killed them? The boys I believed to be okay. But the girls…they were only normal humans…there was only so much they could take.

"I hate you, Sasuke…you've become…such a monster…and for what reason?" My tears started again and I could actually feel the marks moving over my skin. The power was surging through me, though it was doing so in very little amounts. No…I wasn't at my full. Not yet. "You are nothing compared to your brother. You know nothing. I can't believe I ever took your side."

This brought rage to his expression and he threw me to the floor as he stood. "What good do you know, you stupid weakling? I have a reason to hate him! That's why I'm going to kill him! DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" He yelled. I picked myself up, still shaking slightly.

"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE TRUE REASON WHY!!!" I clenched my fists. "You knew your brother…he was sweet…a good man. But…do you really think he would kill your entire clan just for practice?!" Sasuke scoffed, turning around.

"Your next stage should start soon…" He said, leaving the room with a slam of the door. I lowered my head, shaking it. The image of the illusion came back to my mind. I gripped my head in both hands, smelling the salt of my tears that had stained my face. My eyes looked over my arms angrily. I finally twisted to look at the wall. "Guys…I'm sorry…please…don't leave me…"

**Ally**

"What…the hell is this?" The confused girl asked herself, looking around at the empty trees. She cupped her hands around her mouth, calling for the rest of the missing comrades. "Mackenzie?! Itachi?! Pein?! Anyone?!" She huffed a bit, putting her hands on her hips. "This is bullshit…what was that wind?"

There was a rustle in the bushes and her head quickly jerked around, reaching down to pick up a large stick, holding it like a bat. "Hell no…who's there?" She called, watching her surroundings with darting eyes, her hands clenched tightly on the branch.

"Ally?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Ally rose an eyebrow.

"Pein? Is that you???" She asked, lowering the stick. There was another rustle and a figure came from the brush. But it wasn't what she was expecting. "AHHHH!!! NOOOO, NOT THAT!!!" She screamed.

Before her stood Pein…but the real Pein. His body was pale, thinner than a live being. There was no meat on his bones. His ribs poked out between the fleshes of his skin, his spine completely showing on the back of his body. His face was sickly, messy dark hair matted around his face He walked like a zombie, his bony arms dangling at his sides. Ally backed away from him, holding the stick up.

"STAY AWAY!!! You…you looked better in HIS body!!! Go back!!!" She yelled in a shaky voice, her lower lip trembling. Pein ignored her, walking forward, raising one hand towards her.

"But I am the real Leader…I am the one…" He said, repeating these words with every step. Ally felt like crying, but it was something she could not do. She just couldn't cry! That was so weak!

"I WILL NOT BE CONVINCED THAT I HAVE COMMITTED NECROPHILIA!!!!" She screamed again, swinging the stick at him.

"Kai! Release!" Ally's eyes snapped open. Above her stood the Nagato Pein…the one she knew. Next to him was Hidan and Kakuzu.

"My God…what was that?!" Ally asked, shooting up in a sitting position. Kakuzu's green eyes looked over her shaking body.

"Illusion…it seems that's what that wind was. Leader noticed it too late to flee." He replied, crossing his arms. Pein flashed a glare in his direction.

"Wait…then why aren't you guys under the illusion?" She asked, tilting her head. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"That's fucking obvious. We're not stupid enough to fall under illusion." He answered, which also granted him a glare from Pein.

"What he means is that our illusions were too personal…we were able to release them without being affected." Pein replied, pulling her to her feet. Ally looked at him with worry.

"We need to find the others. Katie and Mackenzie can die under illusions." She pulled his arm. "C'mon, we need to go!" He nodded.

"Let's separate. Ally, come with me. You two, go. They can't be far from here." Pein ordered, sending them all into different directions. Ally grabbed his sleeve as they headed off into one direction, hoping that everyone would be alright.

* * *

**Me: *thumbs up* Whoo, illusions!!!**

**Caitlin: Rada Rada!!!**

**Me: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MAH NOTES, BETCH?!**

**Caitlin: *sad face* I need to be in teh story moar...**

**Me: ......NO!!!**

**Caitlin: *puppy eyes* ?**

**Me: ...............................................ok............................**

**Caitlin: SCORE ONE FOR CAITLIN WHOO~~~!!!!! *runs out***

**Me: ........Sonofabitch....anyway. Well, I've been looking through the songs. I've saved all the lyrics and now I have to get the songs on my flash drive. Which I need my friend for. xD Gotta go back to school on the 4****th****. **

**I do have to admit, I am very proud of you four who gave me songs. The lyrics are so hard to choose from. I'm ESPECIALLY proud of Riia. She knows who she is. O.O**

**Riia is very good at picking songs for people. Every song she gave me besides one made almost PERFECT sense for the couples. Especially her MackenziexItachi. I thought it fit really well. Congrats Riia! Because I'm so damned nice, I'm going to give you a present!!! xD Message me and tell me what you want me to do. I can draw, write, and…you know the rest. Haha. Or tell me in your review since it seems to me like you don't like to sign in...**

**Read and Review my friends!!! And don't be jealous. xD**


	28. More Illusions and Transformation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…as I've said a thousand times before. T^T Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**How was everyone's Christmas?! Or Hannukah…whatever fits you. XD Mine was good! I went to the mall today to spend my 40 dollars. Now I'm broke again! 8D**

**Kakuzu: WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU SPEND ALL YOUR MONEY IN ONE DAY?!?!**

**Me: …Cause…I'm horrible at saving money? 83 I have three dollars left.**

**Kakuzu: *cries***

**Me: O3O …Kakuzu…that's scary. Go do it somewhere else. Well yeah…I spent all my money. And I take forever in the mall…there's so much to buy and not enough money to buy it all. So since my bookstore was going out of business and had it's manga on sale, I spent it all on manga! 5 manga for 37 dollars, whoo! I got yaoi!**

**Deidara: Please not more of me and the Uchiha, un…**

**Me: Nope! Just June manga! I was so happy when the lady didn't ask me if I was 18. XD and then I bought 5, 7, and 8 of Vampire Knight since I already had 1-4 and 6. And then 6 of Ouran High School Host Club! *SQUEEEEEEEE* MORI AND HIKARU!!!!**

**Deidara: GET TO THE STORY, PEOPLE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU GETTING MANGA, YEAH!!!**

**Me: SHUTTHEFUCKUP, I HAVEN'T BOUGHT MANGA IN HALF A YEAR!!!! Okay, sorry people, here's the next chappie!!! OH! Answering 's question, no Tessa doesn't have a curse mark. They are similar looking, but not the same. So, yeah. GOD, IT'S FREEZING!!! MY HANDS ARE COLD!!!!**

**Warning: I need some…humor back in this story. So Itachi shall be OOC during his COMPLETELY-LAUGHABLE illusion!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

**Itachi**

The stoic Uchiha knew where he was, but he was quite interested in what his little brother had put him into. Of course, he knew it to be illusion, so he was sure he wouldn't be bothered by the kind of idiocy in it.

That was until he saw it. The outside stage. What the hell was that? He could see them. There were many men that surrounded the front, talking eagerly about what was about to happen. He made his way to the group, pushing himself in front, though no one seemed to pay attention to him. Suddenly, the lights flashed on, showing a rather skimpy looking silhouette of a woman upon the stage. Raising an eyebrow, he squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look.

"WHAT'S UP, BOYS?!" The all-too-familiar voice called through a microphone. His eyes twitched as he watched the 15-year-old Mackenzie strut to the front, her clothes completely inappropriate for her age. Her shorts nearly weren't shorts and her shirt only seemed to cover her boobs, as she'd tied the rest of it up in a Japanese-like uniform bow. "So glad you could join us tonight!"

Immediately, the Uchiha jumped onto the stage, in front of her. "Mackenzie…stop this now. WHAT are you doing…?!" It seemed the illusion really was affecting him, only reminding him of what had happened with the strip poker game. He kept trying to put her clothes back on…and this image was no better than that one. The girl ignored him, or rather she did not see him, and continued to talk to her fanboys.

"Play the music, DJ!!!" She yelled, waiting as the cue came up and the song was now playing in the background of Itachi's mind. His eyes widened when he heard the song. UNACCEPTABLE!!!! He covered his ears as if they were going to be blown from his head. Not that! PARIS-FUCKING-HILTON?!?! He'd remembered finding the CD in the old stash in my garage, playing it with interest and only ended up being blown away by the horrible video of the overly-anorexic woman on the Television screen.

"ENOUGH!!! RELEASE!!!" He put his hands together, finally opening his eyes to see he was left in the forest. There was no stage, no music, no nearly-naked Mackenzie. The poor Uchiha was sweating profusely, breathing hard as he held a hand to his head. Never again…

"Itachi!" He heard Ally's voice call, standing up straight almost as soon as they came into view. He swallowed and turned towards them as they stopped beside him. "Good! So you managed to escape the illusion too!" She sighed with relief. Instead of being honest, he nodded his head.

"You alright, Itachi…?" Pein asked, raising his eyebrow. The Uchiha nodded, quickly turning away.

"Let's get the rest of them…" He replied, walking with a rather gloomy cloud over his head and two confused people following after him.

_**Let's get serious again, people. XD**_

**Katie**

When her eyes opened, she thought she was dead. Shit, she thought she was in hell! There was nothing but the darkness surrounding her. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face…mainly because they were tied down. "Wha-What's going on?! Hey! Hey, let me go! Is someone in here?!" She called into the darkness, straining to see. The floor was stone cold, almost burning her skin like dry ice. She tried to raise her legs, only to find they were tied down as well. "This is NOT right!!! Someone-" Her voice came to a stop when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, like she'd just been speared with a large knife.

A scream burst from her lips, only to be replaced moments later with a whining noise. "Perfect…" She heard a dark voice speak from her view. With now blurred and blinded eyes, she lifted her head as the silhouette came towards her. It didn't take a second glance to know who it was. Even the power made it obvious.

"Hi-Hidan? What the fuck are you doing, you dipshit?! THAT FUCKING HURTS!!!" She screamed, digging crescent marks into the palms of her hands as they clenched together. His tongue flicked out, collecting the drop of blood that had spilled from his own mouth, seeing as he'd stabbed himself. She turned her head to look at his feet, noticing that he had drawn the ritual circle around both of them. "Hidan, wait! What are you doing?!"

"Shut the fuck up." He spat, spitting out the clot of blood in his mouth to the side, kneeling down between her legs to look down at her face. The smirk his lips held was eerily chilling. She'd liked this part of him in the show, but...she didn't expect it to happen to her. "Did you not think I wouldn't sacrifice you sooner or later, Katie?" He asked, with a seemingly innocent tilt of his head.

"I didn't think you'd go completely mad during this situation! You have no fucking time for this!!!" She screeched, which earned her a hard slap to the face. He seemed to pout.

"You don't like this?" He asked, exhaling sadly as if he were a child. "Guess I'll just have to make you." His hand slipped under her chin, leaning down to smash his lips onto hers, receiving a gasp from the bound girl. His tongue quickly slid through, invading her own mouth. She wanted so badly to bite his tongue and yell at him some more, but she just found him to be such a good damned kisser. She found herself kissing back.

It was when his other hand dipped between her legs that she began to use her head, yanking her mouth away from him. "NO WAY!!! What makes you think you deserve that?!" She began to struggle, pulling angrily with her arms, failing at pulling her wrists free of their prison. Hidan laughed ay her attempts, ignoring her protests as he slipped a finger into her body, making her gasp again and throw her head back, her face immediately turning 500 shades of red.

"I don't need to earn it, Katie." He cooed, stroking her neck with his free hand before digging his nails into her collarbone, enough to draw blood. She moaned, mainly from pain but as well as the light hint of pleasure.

"You're a fucking douche…" She snarled, closing her eyes as his lips caught contact with hers again as he tortured her.

"Release!" Her eyes opened again, Hidan still yet standing above her.

"Why are you trying to trick me?!" She asked, still expecting his fingers intruding her private areas. He raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked. It was only then that she noticed she wasn't in a dark room anymore or tied down. Her hands were moving freely. And Kisame was standing behind the immortal. It had been an illusion. Quickly, she reached up, snagging his cloak in her fists and shaking him rapidly.

"IF YOU EVER FUCKING SACRIFICE ME, I WILL MURDER YOU'RE FUCKING ASS, UNDERSTAND ME?!?!?!" She screamed at him, which he responded to by giving her a wide-eyed look. Then he shoved her hands from him.

"Quit your fucking whining over an illusion. Come on, we have to try and find the rest of them. Pein, Ally, and Kakuzu are alright as I know." He motioned her to follow him and she rose to her feet, following him quickly.

**Deidara**

"Un…?" Was all the blonde muttered as he looked around the empty, silent trees. He didn't know what had just happened and he was definitely confused. "That was weird…" He shrugged it off, deciding to look for the others. The forest was rather quiet as he walked around, almost too quiet.

Getting a bit of a suspicious streak, he clicked on the side of his radar, scanning the area with dreary eyes. He reached down with his left hand, the tongue lolling from his palm, reaching for the clay in the pouch that did not exist at his side. "What the fuck, un?!" He pat his sides, both being empty of his precious clay pouches. "KATSU!!!" He screamed. Without a warning, explosions erupted under his feet. He felt the blows to his body from his own art, tearing through his cloak and burning holes into his body as he cursed out in pain.

"S-Someone buried my clay, yeah…" He stuttered, holding his arm now drenched in blood as his right eye quickly closed, blinded by the blood that dripped from his forehead. He began to wonder how they had done so when his chakra had not been combined into it. With only his radar eye useful, he turned his head up, catching a small figure standing on one of the tree branches. He gave a gasp when he saw her face.

"T-Tess…a…?" He questioned. The one that seemed to be me simply smiled at him before turning away. Before she jumped off, he caught the marks that covered her arms. "W-Wait a minute!" As he went to jump after, a larger explosion that blinded him with a white light stopped him, enveloping his body.

"Deidara! Wake up, doofus!" A voice called, all in an echo. The blonde's eyes shot open, seeing a girl standing above him with Zetsu and Sasori behind her. "God, you take forever to wake up!"

"C-Caitlin, yeah?" He asked, sitting up while rubbing his head. "How the hell did you get here?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"I caught one of those damned dogs and told them to bring me here. I found Zetsu and Sasori both passed out only a few meters away from each other. Forget it, I have the story so let's go." She ordered, standing up and pointing forward. The blonde rose stumbling to his feet just as the rest of the members noticed them, coming forward.

"Is everyone here?" Pein asked, looking at everyone. Eyes darted around the group. "I can't believe we walked into an illusion trap…" The Leader seemed very ashamed of this. The Uchiha twitched, snarling to himself as they hadn't realized who was missing.

"Uhm…guys…Mackenzie's not here…" Caitlin muttered, looking around the group again. There was a long silence.

"Well let's find her! NOW!!!" Ally snapped, running off in her own direction. Pein stopped her. "What are you doing?!" He looked to Itachi. The Uchiha nodded as if he understood, taking off quickly.

"He'll find her. We need to move forward." He told her, eyes narrowed. "I'm pissed now." With hesitation, Ally nodded her head.

"Let's go." She grumbled as they took off towards their destination point.

**Mackenzie**

_Cold…I'm cold…_ She thought to herself, opening her dark eyes to a rather frightening environment. Was she really in the Uchiha Estate? Standing shakily to her feet, she pulled her arms to her chest, walking slowly forward towards the blood-covered door of the home she was in. There was a crack, showing its seemingly available status as if asking people to walk right in. She did just that.

Her eyes widened to the sight before her. She'd seen it before…in the show. Why did she have to see it in real life…?

The bodies that lie dead, rivers of blood, staining the ground beneath them. People she did not know but felt the cold heat of her tears on her cheeks for their loss. Before she could blink, before her Itachi stood, looking down on her.

"Ita…chi…" She whispered, reaching her hand up towards him. It only resulted in him bringing a kunai to her heart, sinking the blade deep. She gasped, felt her thoughts come to a halt. The metal burned her skin like acid, breaking the vessel that was her life support. Her eyes began to darken, slowly coming to a close.

"I'm sorry, _____…" He whispered. What…? She hadn't heard the name quite clearly, but she knew it was not her own. Suddenly, she realized she was in the body of Itachi's lover, back before he'd killed his clan.

"Itachi…" She croaked, watching as he slowly disappeared from her sight. The last thing she managed to glimpse were the clear tears that rolled from the deep red eyes of the Mangakyou.

"Mackenzie…" A voice whispered in the back of her mind. She found it hard to breathe, panting hard as her closed eyes refused to open, pushed down like weights. She felt a pressure on her tongue and suddenly tasted the cold air, which sent her up to the surface. Her eyes snapped open, finding Itachi's fingers pressed into her mouth as if trying to clear her throat. He pulled them away once her eyes had opened, looking down at her tear-stained face with the eyes of Sharingan.

No Mangakyou…

"…Itachi…" Fresh tears spilled down, her arms reaching up to lock around his neck, her face burying into his cloak. "…I'm so sorry…oh, Itachi…" She sobbed. The Uchiha's arms slowly slipped around her shaking frame, holding her to him in a management for comfort.

"Shh…it's gone…" He reassured, pulling her head back to look at her. "It's over…" His words appeased her and she nodded slowly, standing to her feet, using him as support as she waited for her legs to stop shaking.

"…Sorry…where is everyone else…?" She asked, looking up at him while wiping her eyes. He grabbed her arm, gently pulling her onto his back.

"They went on ahead. Let's hurry." He replied, flying off into the woods after the rest of them.

***~*~With Me~*~***

"Nngh…" Grabbing my arms, I could feel the chills, hear the screams, and smell the tears, the blood. I felt sick. The marks covering my body were glowing, pulsating against my skin as I kept my eyes squeezed shut. It hurt so much. "Why…so painful…" I groaned, grounding my head into the floor, breathing hard. I almost felt like I was going to lose it.

Voices echoed in my head, whispering taunting words, haunting me. Red was flashing in front of my eyes. I wanted it to stop. I just wanted to go home. There was a creak at the door, my instinct immediately making my body shoot up from the floor, snarling at the figure as my nails dug painfully at the stone. "Good…it's working." Sasuke again…

I looked down at my hands, my tongue flicking over my teeth, which seemed unusually sharp on the sides. I grimaced, looking up at him with red eyes. "What are you doing to me…? Please, make it stop. It hurts…" I collapsed onto the floor again as the Uchiha made his way towards me. "STOP!!! I will not hesitate to tear your fucking head off!" I snapped, gasping when I'd realized how I'd just spoken. Great, now I was speaking without my own permission.

Ignoring me, he reached down, snagging the back of my shirt and dragging me from the room, whilst I threw my arms about, clawing at his arm. My body hit the floor only seconds later as I sat before the 'great' Orochimaru once more. He was smiling…what a surprise.

"Coming along nicely, my dear…" He chuckled. I was getting sick of that name. He only wished. "It's only a matter of time before we can open the magic that is held in the Hawari scroll." He reached down to caress my cheek, which I reacted to with lashing out at his hand. "Whoa-ho…calm now, my child." That too…

"Let me go…you've put me through enough of this…" I growled, my arms shaking as I held my weight. He shook his head.

"I told you before…you're going to die anyway…what does it matter…?" My eyes widened. He most certainly did NOT tell me that!

I so did not want to die. What was this whole thing about me dying here?! I couldn't believe he said I was going to DIE!!! "Wait! You never told me that! Wha-Why?!" I asked, only getting angrier by the second. He smirked.

"Well, once I awaken this power, I'm taking you back to my world…there I can extract that woman's power…and I just won't have any use of you anymore. It's that simple." He explained, his tone casual which only continued to piss me off. "Are you angry, child? I'm not only going to kill you…all of your little friends are dead too. Especially that little bomber…I have a feeling he's closer to you than any of my old buddies."

That done it. I was beyond fucking pissed; I was enraged. He dared to talk to me like that…dared to tell me what he was going to do, regardless of what the fuck anyone would do? He thought he was all that?! Just like Sasuke?! I HATED people like that! "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!!" I screamed, leaping at him. All of a sudden, my heart leapt, an echoing sound in my eardrums. With a step back from Orochimaru, I collapsed at his feet, gripping the cloth near my chest. "What's…happening…?"

"The second stage…" He purred, sounding completely satisfied. So he had angered me on purpose. The nerve of that prick. "With this, we should be able to open the portal." I gasped, feeling an agonizing pain ripping into my back. I did the only thing a person in pain does. Scream.

Only seconds later, I felt numb. I was tired, unable to control my own emotions now. I felt dead. I heard the snake hiss. "Why?! How is this possible?!" He snarled. I slowly pushed myself up, holding my weight as I balanced on my knees. I could feel the lightness, though it was still throbbing painfully as if someone had thrown an axe into my back.

Protruding from my upper back were two large moth wings, colored a blue with black tips. But something was wrong…the left wing had a rather large tear, which only left me with half on that side. Kabuto pushed his glasses up, surprised.

"I don't know…how could the wing be broken? This will not work." He turned to Orochimaru. "We cannot travel back with this. Her wings must be full." The snake knew this and it only very much irritated him. He snatched my chin, turning my head up.

"What have you done, girl?!" He yelled. I smiled a bit weakly, knowing that this had now stopped his evil plan…at least for now. But without my realization, I brought my fist into his face, making him back away. He hissed at me. "Fucking girl…"

"Orochimaru…they are approaching. The illusions did not hold them off long…" Sasuke replied from the window, seeing the figures of chakra running towards them at a rapid speed. Kabuto hesitated.

"Lord Orochimaru, we should leave for now. We don't have the time to figure this out now!" He exclaimed. As much as he hated to admit, Orochimaru knew he was right. He turned around.

"Let's go, Kabuto. Sasuke." He gestured towards them, grabbing the scroll as he passed by the chair. Both of the men followed, Sasuke taking a look down at me. "Leave her. She's no good to me right now. Not until we solve this damn problem." He turned back to me. "I'll leave you to figure out how to control that." With a blink of my eyes, they were gone.

Forcing myself to move took a lot more than I'd hoped. I'd managed to push myself to my feet, feeling every stab of pain with every muscle movement. But…they were outside. They had come…they were alive. I had to move. Pushing myself towards the door, I ignored the rather large blast signal my wings gave off, nearly crumbling the front half of the house as I walked outside.

"Tessa-" Mackenzie stopped at the sight of the large wings, her face turned into fear. "What…what did they do to her?!" She clutched Itachi's arm. Pein pushed back Ally as she tried to make her way forward.

"No…don't go near her. There's no telling what she may do." He ordered, eyeing me with that Rinnegan. "Her left wing…it's…broken." I frowned at his words. What I may do? Was I dangerous? Well…some of my movements were without my knowing, so yes…I was. My wings? I didn't care. Caitlin was there…she was staring at me. Did she look fascinated? Deidara…he looked so surprised. But it was easy to tell how much he wanted to advance forward.

"Leader…what is that, hm…?" Deidara asked, turning his azure eye to Pein. The pierced man was unsure himself, giving a shake of his head.

"It may be…the power of that scroll…" He replied. Katie glared at him.

"We can't just keep away from her. She needs our help, dammit!!!" She snapped at him while Caitlin nodded her head in approval.

"Tessa will kill us if we run away from her now…" Caitlin muttered, eyeing her friend at the distance. Before anyone could contemplate anymore about what to do, I felt my movements come to a complete halt. No longer could I move my body. Behind me was Sasori, blue strings emitting from his fingers as he held me tight.

"Good job, Sasori!" Ally smiled with relief as she ran towards me. "Tessa…" She looked into my blank face. "Honey…we're here now…" She reached out to touch my cheek with a rather cold hand. Mackenzie zoomed to her side.

"Tessa! Please, wake up!!!" She begged, grabbing my shoulders. Ally pulled her back a little, coaxing her to stay calm. I blinked. There were there…with me. I wasn't under that snake's feet anymore. I was here…

"Tessa…" That voice. Deidara. My eyes turned up to the voice, my head did not move. His eyes were soft, worried. But…I felt crushed. No…that was not real. He didn't know what had happened with Sasori. I felt so tired. My eyes closed and very slowly, the marks began to slowly disperse, melting off my skin like nothing. The wings curled themselves against my back before melding as well, disappearing before their eyes.

"…I'm so sorry…" I whispered before falling into the awaiting arms of the blonde, hearing just the soft noise of other arriving ninja and dogs barking in the background.

* * *

**Me: Nyeh. I think Itachi's illusion should have been different…**

**Itachi: You think…? *twitches***

**Me: *grins* Sorryyyy… **

**Itachi: …*writes down reviewers***

_**XxXDeidara LoverXxX**_

_**Perminatly Lost In Thought**_

_**Deneca**_

_**KillerGirl01**_

_**Kiba'sPet24**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**Jessicagggi**_

_**Hasumi-Chan (who replied on both chappies 83)**_

**Me: Thank you, weasel!!!**

**Itachi: …*glare***

**Deidara: *reading over last chapter* This…is…disgusting, un!!! WHY WOULD I DO THIS?!?!**

**Me: Oh…my illusion? Aha…erm…I got bored?**

**Deidara: …you are so dead, yeah…**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I've heard that one. Oh! MY BIRTHDAY'S ON JANUARY 19****TH****!!!! I'M GONNA BE 17!!! WHO'S GONNA GET ME A PRESENT?!?! 83333**

**Deidara: Not me…**

**Me: BITCH!!! Ahem…well, I picked my songs! I decided to be fair and make sure everyone has a song on here! So don't eat my face! I'll also explain why I picked them…**

**TessaxDeidara ****– "The Only Exception" by Paramore**

**Mainly because that's how I am with Deidara. I'm very…shy and isolated when it comes to guys. Sometimes, I really don't care because I think love may be a waste of time. That and I pretty much think he WOULD be my only exception if he were real.**

**MackenziexItachi ****– "The World Has Its Shine" by Cobra Starship**

**This one TOTALLY fits their mood towards each other, especially since Mackenzie is very worked up about Itachi's past. In a way, the Uchiha feels he's finally found someone who makes him want to keep on and possibly wants to try to turn on his past.**

**AllyxPein ****– "Bossy" by Kelis Ft . Too $hort**

**Pfft…isn't it obvious? Ally IS bossy. And I think Too $hort's lyrics make him sound like he's singing as and about Pein. Pein doesn't want to give in and say she's the boss, because he thinks HE'S the boss. Duh!**

**KatiexHidan ****– "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga**

**Well…they are both bad…and…they really could write a bad romance. Just think…Hidan and Katie. Katie is pretty crazy in this story…and the strip poker game proves how bad their romance can be. XD No JEALOUSY.**

**CaitlinxZetsu ****– "One Step At A Time" by Jordin Sparks**

**I think it's how they are working with it now. Caitlin is my real life friend so I know how she is and she definitely would be just like this song says. And Zetsu…well, he really wouldn't know what to do. So they are taking it slow. 83**

**All ****– "This Love" by The Veronicas**

**One of Exterminate's songs for Ally and Pein but I thought it fit more with all of them. Because of course, everyone knows they can't always be around them and if they go away, they hope to hold on to that love, blah blah blah. I'm trying not to be sad about it. D8**

**Me: There we go! Well…it's 4 in the fuckin' morning…**

**Deidara: It won't even go online till tomorrow, yeah…**

**Me: I don't care. Take me to bed. *jumps in his arms* Review please!!!**

**Deidara: …*shakes head* Idiot…**


	29. More Explaining?

**Hey there, everyone! How are ya?! I'm pretty damned good. Got to watch **

**Paranormal Activity! THAT…MOVIE…IS…THE SHIT!!!! I recommend it for people who like scary-ass ghost stories. LOL! Well, I'm kind of lazy today, so I'm gonna go right to the chappie. Here you are~**

* * *

"…No way…what…shut up…how could it…" I hadn't the slightest clue what anyone was talking about, seeing that I'd only heard a few of the words as I came into consciousness. A weak moan slipped through my dry lips. "Holy, she's waking up!"

My eyes opened to many figures, all completely blurry within my vision. Blinking a few times, I looked around, waiting for my eyes to adjust. "…What's going on…?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Jesus, Tessa. We thought you wouldn't wake up. You've been out for nearly 2 days." Katie's voice replied to me. I gasped, shooting up from my resting spot, wincing at the stiffness throughout my muscles.

"Two days?! What the hell-" I came to a halt, finally remembering what had really happened. "Oh fuck me…he got away with the scroll, didn't he?" There was a bit of silence around me.

"I told you he had the damned scroll, how else could this have happened to her?" Ally snapped, her hands on her hips. "Tessa, did you see Orochimaru?" The name made my body freeze and I found myself gulping a few times, as if trying to get some air. "I'm taking that as a yes…"

"She's awake?" I heard the door creak open, my head turning to look at the womanly figure, my eyes still quite blurred.

"Hokage." Mackenzie's small voice replied and my eyes widened.

"What's she doing in my house???" I asked, wondering if I was even at my house. The squeaky bed underneath me told me I was. My bed was incredibly annoying…

"Chill out, Tess. We wouldn't have found you if she hadn't given us help. You should thank Kakashi soon. His dogs were the ones that led us to you." Ally told me. Silently, I nodded.

"…Sorry…I'm…grateful, Tsunade…thank you." I mumbled, reaching up to rub my eyes, trying to rid the sleep and blur. When my vision successfully returned, I stared at my arms. The marks were no longer there. My head didn't hurt. I was really back home. I turned up to my friends. "You guys…the illusions…were you alright?!"

"Tess, we're standing right here. We're fine. I don't think I'd want to see that illusion ever again though…" Ally mumbled, almost shivering. Katie nodded in agreement, followed by Mackenzie.

"Amen to that, sister." Katie chuckled. I smiled weakly. So they weren't blaming me for anything…I almost felt they should have. Realization hit me and I quickly looked towards my closed door.

"Where are the guys? Are they alright?" I asked, turning to climb from my bed. Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder, easing me to stay on the bed. But she didn't push me back down.

"Don't worry, they're all in the other room. Some of them are asleep, even though it's still pretty early for sleep." She looked at me with serious eyes. "I need you to tell me what happened while you were in there." Turning my head down at her words, I found the whole story escaping my mouth, down to every detail. I skipped the part about telling them what my illusion was, but I don't think she really needed to know what it was about.

"The broken wing…does anyone know why it was broken?" Mackenzie asked, turning up to Tsunade. As if on cue, Jiraiya walked through the door.

"Hey there, youngster. How are you feeling?" He asked me with a grin. I grinned back, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm doing good now. A little sidetracked, but good otherwise." I replied. "A lot of what happened has confused me." He chuckled at me, reaching out to ruffle my hair. I still hated that, but I didn't bother moving.

"I don't blame you. In a nutshell, that scroll he used on you is the one we've been looking for, and it seems only you can control it. I hear your form had a little mishap though. The left wing was half missing." Tsunade nodded at this. "That may be a problem for old Orochimaru. It seems he can't travel back unless your wings are full."

"But that's also a problem for us. It means taking longer to activate it and more time for ninja to continue coming through the other side of the scroll." Tsunade answered, shaking her head.

"Oh, chill out, Tsunade. There haven't been many as it is, seeing as you ordered people to keep it in hiding." The sage waved his hand, brushing that subject off. "My guess of your wing problem must have something to do with you yourself." I raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Katie asked, giving the sage an irritated glare. "Are you saying she has a personal issue?" Jiraiya shook his head, laughing nervously.

"No, not at all. I'm not really sure what it is. It might be more the fact that she isn't…complete in a way." He tried to explain. Nobody seemed to get this. No one except me…

"I know. It's because I'm holding onto what little hope I have left. I refuse to let go of what has happened." I lowered my head. "It won't let me do anything…until I decide to let him go." The silence around me was unbearable. My own voice wasn't enough. "It's because we're all weak. You're all feeling the same thing, am I right…?" Mackenzie lowered her own head, Ally turned to the side, and Katie's face seemed to twist in some kind of pain.

"…Let's go, Jiraiya." Tsunade turned around. "Tessa, we'll keep a search on Orochimaru. There's nothing he can do to you right now, so you don't have to worry about him coming for you again. At least not for a while. Keep in touch with us. We're going to have our ninja blend in with your world, so don't be surprised if you see one or two around." Both of them left the room, soon leaving the house all together.

"…Tess…I don't think it's just you. They said that we were all a part of your transformation, right?" Ally asked. When I nodded, she shook her head. "None of us want to let go of them…"

"She's right, you know…?" Katie mumbled. "It just seems…that they are off so much better here. They're all changing…and here, we're certain they won't be killed."

"Yeah…don't blame yourself for this, Tessa. This is all of our faults…" Mackenzie added in. I smiled weakly.

"We're all a bunch of sad weaklings, aren't we?" I giggled, lightly. "Well…let me get out of here. I lost two days of my life." Stretching my legs, I climbed from the bed. "Let's just ignore the conclusion for now and enjoy the plot while it lasts." As we started out the room, Mackenzie grabbed my arm and pulled me back in, closing the door. "Mackenzie, I don't wanna be in here anymore." I complained.

"Shut up. It's about Sasori." She said, making me freeze in position. "Tessa, I don't know what he was thinking when he did what he did…but as far as I'm concerned, if you love Deidara, you need to settle things with him." Reading my face, she added, "He told me about it when they came back. His expression the whole time during the talk of why you left the hospital room was too suspicious to pass over."

"…I know. But…I'm afraid. And I know I'll end up telling Deidara at some point, but how will I know what he'll say or do?" I asked her. Mackenzie shrugged.

"I don't know…but Sasori is his partner, maybe he'll…pass it over after a while?" I frowned when she added in 'a while'. "Whatever…you don't have to do it now. I know you just want to let go of what happened to you already. Give yourself some time and do it later." She pat my back before opening the door.

"Mackenzie…thanks." I whispered and she giggled before dragging me out into the living room.

"HEY, GUESS WHO'S AWAKE?!?!?!" She yelled, awakening all of the members who were sleeping. Hidan fell off the couch and Deidara's head shot up too fast, smacking against the back table he had been leaning against. Kisame and Kakuzu woke up quietly.

"Well, well, she returns from the dead." Kisame chuckled. I grinned almost cheesily.

"Tessa, un!" Deidara shot up from the floor, reaching out to grab me in a headlock. I squeaked almost immediately as I felt his fist against my head.

"Heeeeeeeey, not the head!!!" I whined as he released me, leaving my hair a mess from his noogie. "Gee, thanks Dei!!!" My hands went to brush down the rustled pieces of hair. Chuckling, he pulled me to his chest. When the hell had Deidara ever been so playful?

"You frustrate me like that again, I'll kill you, yeah!" He grinned. Even while he was being joyful, I was completely opposite. The remembrance of the illusion and what had happened with Sasori was just flashing guilt trips in my direction. I smiled anyway.

"Sorry, Dei." I was surprised no one was asking me about my transformation. They had all seen it…maybe Ally had told them not to.

"Tessa!!!" Caitlin came zooming from the kitchen, snagging me from Deidara to crush me to her. "You're awake!!! I was going to dump ice water on you, too!" I frowned, which quickly turned into a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, hi Caitlin." I pulled myself from her grasp. "What are you doing here? Where's your mom?" I asked her, tilting my head.

"Oh, she's at work. After she came to the hospital, they released me and I asked her to let me go to your house. Knowing my mom, she gives me whatever I want." She laughed and I did too. Totally true. "Course, I took a trip to find a certain group after they went after you. Now I'm here!" Ally popped out from the kitchen, holding her cell phone.

"Guess what, girls? Since Tessa's awake now and I don't want to keep her in the house, we're going to the club!" She gave a little whoop, though no one followed.

"How the flying fuck are we going to get into a club, Dumbass?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're not old enough. Only the guys are. Well…except Deidara." Te blonde flashed a glare in her direction.

"Duh. That's why we're going to that Club down by the Sub stores. I heard it's really good down there and they allow anyone 15 to twenty-something inside. But trust me, I think the oldest ones there will be our boys. And they don't even look all that old." Ally replied.

"Except for Kakuzu…" Katie whispered. Said man turned in her direction and she squeaked, jumping on Hidan to hide from him. I sighed, completely against going.

"Is that a good idea, Ally? Going out?" I asked, tilting my head. She nodded furiously.

"Yes! We HAVE to get your mind off of that snake!" She slammed the phone down on the table. Knowing I wasn't going to win AND she was right…I quietly agreed.

"Wait…but…why a club? You know there are only stupid people there who like to pick fights!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists. She chuckled and slapped my back.

"Tessa, it's just what you need. Forget the people. Dance and have fun, you'll feel a lot better. Look, we won't even drink. Promise!" She winked and for a second, I thought she was lying. But I decided to trust her anyway. "Alright then! Boys! Back into your clothes! Pein, you don't have to take the piercings out this time. Zetsu! The Venus fly trap has to go! Kisame…buy a new face!" The shark glared at Ally as she said this.

"Forget this…I'll just go and say I'm in costume." He replied, crossing his large arms. Caitlin ran over to Zetsu and quietly pushed him into the kitchen, possibly attempting to help him remove the plant that surrounded his head. I was quietly sitting in the corner, dreading taking the boys to a club for frickin' teens! I mean…especially Hidan.

While I was spacing out in the corner, Sasori walked over to my side, apparently uncaring that he had to get ready, seeing as all he had to do was change clothes. "Hey…" At the sound of his melancholy voice, I jumped, my hands flying to the side, much like the characters from Ranma ½.

"Wah! Oh, uh…Hi…" I mumbled, bringing my hands into my lap. I was completely awkward around Sasori now, I realized already. Especially since I hadn't talked to him about what had happened in the hospital and I hadn't even talked to Deidara…

"You worried about Ally's stupid idea?" He asked, looking at me with such calmness, I almost felt like smacking him. How could he act like nothing happened?! Oh yeah…no emotions.

"Yeah…considering most of these guys are clearly out-of-control. And they're going to a teen club. Forget the fact that they invite ANYONE 15 and up to late 20s! It's still a teen club! And not to mention that place is dangerous…the age group for that club could get people hurt." I shook my head. "Ally's gonna stress me out even more…" Taking a deep breath, I gulped before I changed the subject. "Hey, about what happened at the hospital…"

"Sasori-Danna, come on, yeah! Get dressed!" Deidara exclaimed, running over to the couch, which nearly made me swallow my tongue. Dammit, that terrorist and his horrible timing!!! Rolling his eyes, the puppet stood, leaning towards me as he did.

"Later…" He mumbled, sliding away from me as my face turned red. Deidara rose an eyebrow at me, leaning down to stare me in the face.

"You up for going, un? You look like you're sick…" His hand reached up to touch my forehead. I instantly pulled away from him, smiling nervously.

"Ah…uhm…yeah! I'm just fine! So…let's go!" Standing up, I walked away with such speed, I nearly fell over my own feet. After getting away, I brought my fist up to my forehead. I was feeling so guilty, I couldn't be around him anymore. How in the hell was I supposed to have fun?

* * *

**Me: Well…that chappie took a while to finish…**

**Zetsu: Yeah…just a little bit…**

**Me: …Wait…which one said that?**

**Zetsu: Me, duh.**

**Me: Ugh, Pein was right!!! This is ridiculous!**

**Zetsu: …Can't you tell by the voices…?**

**Me: Not when I'm writing, doofus brain…**

**Zetsu: …I'm gonna eat you…**

**Me: O.O NOOOOO!!!! *runs away***

**Zetsu: …lol. *writes reviewers***

_Exterminate_

_Hasumi-chan15_

_Deneca_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Perminatly Lost In Thought_

_riia luvs anime_

_darkaquarian96_

_Ravenous Lust_

_XxXDeidara LoverXxX_

_Uchina-Chan_

_CrAzY-vAmPiRe-DuDeT-_

_akatsukilover_

_and some randoms..._

**Me: *from top of tree* REVIEW, BUNNIES!!! Oh and...riia, here's your picture!!!! =D Sorry for the bad quality...oh, and make sure you take out the spaces, I couldn't put it up without them....**

**http:// blood-glass .deviantart .com/ art/ Hidan-is-SEXAH- 150293249**


	30. Place

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!**

**I also don't own the laws of physics, the big bang theory, or Elvis' hairdo…**

**Me: Rada…rada…rada…**

**Hidan: You are so fucking random…**

**Me: I know. It's not hard to realize this…oh! Hidan, let's NOT hit on the ladies!!!! THAT would be the frickin' reason for you and Katie's BAD ROMANCE.**

**Hidan: Pah…shut the fuck up.**

**Me: …Oh, you so did not. Lol. Thank you for all the compliments in your reviews, everyone! *blush* I feel special. *writes***

* * *

"Are we ready yet?!" Ally asked from the front door. She had the car keys in her hands, shaking them impatiently as she waited for us. I stood grumbling beside her.

"Ally, do we have to go so early? Clubs are for nighttime…" I mumbled, trying to find any reason to keep her from taking us out. She pat my back a few times.

"Tessa, you've been sleeping for quite a while. It's not that early. It's almost 6. And I want to hang there for as long as possible." She winked at me. "You have to hang with your lover over there." I froze, thinking for a second she meant Sasori. But her eyes were looking towards the blonde. Man, I was so mixed up.

"Ally…I don't feel comfortable…" I wrapped my arms around hers and she made a cooing sound as she pulled me close. Katie stood at the side, phone to her ear as she talked with her mother. Mackenzie was at her side, waiting for her to finish so she could do the same.

"Tessa, I told you. Don't think about anything. Look, I know just as much as Mackenzie does." My head jolted up. This only meant she knew what happened with Sasori. "Don't even worry about that right now, you hear? You can talk to him later." She cracked her neck once as she swung her keys again. "Hello, I'm waiting, girls!"

Katie tossed the phone over to Mackenzie as she rubbed the side of her head. "Ugh, well my mother is being a jerk so I have to be home early." She stuck out her tongue. "Which means I won't be there long. Oh, Ally…she says if you want to live under her roof, you have to respect her rules as well."

"Oh dear God, I'm not a baby!" Ally moaned, smacking herself. "Fine. We'll leave around 10…if she doesn't like it, I'll say it's my fault. Whatever." She muttered. Mackenzie got off the phone seconds later.

"My mom's the same…so I think you'll be alone with them tonight, Tessa." She looked apologetic. I sighed a bit, not even realizing Caitlin standing by the kitchen.

"Uh, hello! I'll be here!" She exclaimed, waving her hand.

"Yeah, but you WON'T help…" I replied, grinning. She glared at me, her upper lip twitching as if about to pout. Shrugging a bit, I quickly turned around and walked out the front door. "Hey, Ally…we aren't all going to fit in the car…"

"Yeah, I know. That's why the boys are running." She answered before any of the men had a chance to make a suggestion or complaint. They all came out of the house, Hidan and Kisame babbling on about seeing girls there. Us normal girls climbed into the car, whilst the men stood outside.

"Okay, guys. It's down the street, all the way towards the intersection. It's called Place. Yes, they need to find new names…" Katie pointed down the road. "Meet us up front when you get there. It's a big spot, so you can't miss it." Annoyed, they all nodded. Revving the engine, Ally pulled out of the driveway and started down the road.

When we pulled into the club, I was even more nerve-wracked. "Ally, seriously…a club that invites 15-year-olds up to TWENTY?! Mackenzie could get raped by some pervert!!!" Said girl squeaked beside me, crossing her arms with a glare.

"Shut up, Tessa! That's why the guys will be there! And if she gets raped by anyone, it'll most likely be a drunk Itachi…" Katie replied. I shook my head furiously as Mackenzie blushed.

"Nope! Ally said we aren't drinking! Point Blank!!!" I snapped. Both of them seemed to look a little disappointed with this. Kaite made a face.

"Why the fuck not?!" She asked, seeming to be taking after Hidan. "It's no fun without drinks!" Ally cut in.

"Shut up, both of you. I told Tessa that because they won't serve alcohol here anymore anyway." With questioning looks, everyone seemed confused. "The date rape drug was used a lot so they cut out alcohol and they supervise. That's why many people that come here aren't any old than 18 or so." I slapped my forehead.

"Ally, I so hate you…this is the most dangerous club in this damned city. Why?" I muttered as she laughed a bit.

"Aw, I just wanted you to have fun and the guys to feel alive again." She replied, grinning. I nearly fell over my own feet.

"ALIVE?! They'll probably kill someone!!!" I exclaimed. "I think the least of our problems is having fun! This is going to suck!" She rolled her eyes and threw an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to her.

"Just chill and have fun." She cooed as the men came a few seconds later. Everyone had seemed to forget about Tobi, except for me. Of course, I wasn't sure they really cared what he was doing. Madara could handle himself anyway…

Deidara had decided to leave his hair down, which I was almost afraid would make him seem more like a girl. But with the clothes he was wearing, it was obvious to see the manly features. The rest wore the same clothes they had gotten from shopping as well, though they all looked a lot more decent with their hair nicely ruffled or combed. I began to think.

The oldest one was Kakuzu, but with the way he hid his face, nobody would be able to tell. Which meant the second oldest was Sasori, who was pushing on his late 30s. Only because I was unsure how old Pein was…so Sasori…

I mentally punched myself. Why the hell did I keep thinking of Sasori?! My own actions were beginning to frustrate me and once again, I was asking myself how I was going to enjoy this.

"Tessa! Wake up! Let's go!" Katie grabbed my wrist and yanked me through the door. Almost instantly, the loud music blared into my eardrums. Nervously, I looked around. The place was quite crowded and all the guys seemed to be surprised. Being in such a large group of people was something new to them. "Alright! Party!!!"

Almost instantly, everyone was heading through the crowds and I was nearly standing by myself, except for the one blonde standing at my side. Great…they left me with him. Putting my hand on my hip, I looked up at him. "Why aren't you going, Dei?" In response, the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Mind explaining what's wrong, un?" He asked, his blue eyes turning down on me. A lump caught in my throat. "Why are you so distant from me? Even now, hm?" At this, I just noticed that I'd taken a step to the side without knowing it, which put more distance between us. With a nervous laugh, I jumped as if enthusiastic.

"Me? What are you talking about? Distant? I'm not distant! You're seeing things, Dei!" I exclaimed which only seemed to heighten his suspicion on my behavior. I cursed silently as he stepped forward.

"Don't give me that crap, yeah. I'm not stupid, Tessa. Ever since we brought you back, all you've done is look at me weirdly and find excuses to move away from me, un." I flinched as he continued, seeming more cocky now than anything. "Damn, I hadn't even gotten to play the master card, seeing as I hadn't used it in a while because of you." Wow…his ego was hitting me hard.

"Look Dei…I agreed to come here to clear my head. Can you just forgive me for ignoring you and we can talk about it later?" I asked, sighing. He raised an eyebrow, obviously irritated but he shrugged nonetheless

"Whatever, un…" He replied, walking away and leaving me alone. He had every right to be mad at me. I was ignoring him without giving him a reason why.

"Geez, I feel like I'm in a marriage…" I mumbled to myself, walking over to an empty table and sitting down. I placed my chin in my hand as I watched the waitress girls wander around with their breasts sticking halfway out of their clothes. They didn't look much older than 19 or so. Honestly, it made me sick.

Across on the dance floor, my four girls were standing with a few of the

Akatsuki members. Mackenzie didn't want to dance, she was merely standing there. At a few of the tables, some of the members were communicating with others. I definitely wasn't having fun…and my head was still full of questions.

"Lady, are you alright?" I blinked a few times. "Uh…I asked if you wanted anything." I looked up and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head at my waiter.

"K-Kiba? What the flying-" Oh yeah…Tsunade did say she was going to have the leaf ninja blend in with society. He looked surprised at the fact that I knew his name. "Oh sorry…I didn't expect Tsunade to make you work in a bar…" I giggled. He shrugged.

"Well…it's not that bad. They nearly made Neji a masseuse. But he refused to touch naked people…" I laughed at this. "So he's actually our DJ…" I looked up towards the DJ stand, and sure enough, I saw the Hyuuga up there, fooling around with the discs.

"Oh dear God…" I covered my face and laughed again. "Ah…priceless. Can I just have some water?" I asked him as he nodded and quickly jotted it down. Guess he had more than one person to serve.

"Take it easy, Kid. I heard what happened." He winked and walked off, leaving me dumbfounded. Kid?! I was older than him! But it was nice that he was worrying about me…or was he? Off to the left, Caitlin was perched on Zetsu's lap as she babbled to him, making the other girls sitting around them laugh at whatever it was she was saying.

"Not going to dance?" Another voice asked me, making me jump out of my skin. Sasori. He sat across from me, brown eyes staring me down. I twiddled my fingers and shook my head.

"No…I don't feel like dancing. Why not you?" I asked, which seemed like a really stupid question. Why the hell would Sasori dance? He chuckled at my jumpiness, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't care for this." His gaze turned to my dancing friends for a moment before returning to me. "Is the brat angry with you?" He asked, which took me aback. It was like he was reading my damned mind.

"…Yeah…but I didn't even tell him what happened yet. He's angry because I've been avoiding him." The music had quieted down to something a little softer, so I didn't have to yell over to him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why have you been avoiding him?" Really…even if he really had no emotions, he couldn't be that ignorant about the whole thing.

"Sasori, I'm completely guilty, okay? Look, let's talk about this some other time. Right now, I really don't need to think about this." I rubbed my temples. Kiba came by to sit my water on the counter and I thanked him before he walked off, pulling the cup to my lips. "Ugh…nope. Not what I want."

"…You aren't guilty of anything." Sasori started before I quickly put my hand up.

"Sasori, I said not now." I demanded, standing up. "I'll be right back." I stomped up to the counter where the drinks were served and tapped my finger. A blonde girl in one of the sluttish-looking outfits in the world turned to me.

"What do ya need, hon?" She asked, giving me a smile. She was definitely pretty, I'd give her that. I leaned forward.

"Hey…please tell me you have some type of alcohol back there. There's gotta be something." I whispered to her, which made her chuckle. I felt like a hypocrite because I was the one who said we wouldn't drink. And here I was, trying to sneak drinks in the alcohol-illegal club.

"We do. But we've been told not to give them to anyone. Alcohol isn't allowed at all without the manager here." I gave a groan of complaint. I really wanted a damned drink.

"Hon, just this once, could you just slip me one?" I asked, my voice almost begging. She laughed again and leaned towards me.

"Maybe. You're a cutie, I guess I could." Now I had a woman hitting on me. Oh well, as long as I got a drink. She left to the back room, bringing out a bottle of unopened rum, secretly pulling out a glass and opening the beverage, filling the cup for me. She gave it a little push towards me and quickly returned the bottle. "There you are, sweetie."

"Thank you." In thanks to her, I gave her a peck on the cheek, which she seemed to like, and I walked off with my drink, sitting back at the table where Sasori still sat.

"What is that?" He asked, eyeing the cup. I giggled and sipped at it, the wonderful feeling of burning in the back of my throat. "How did you get alcohol…?"

"Oh shut up. Are you gonna tell on me…?" I asked, tilting my head. "When you ask the one bisexual 'bar' tender for a drink, you get away with it easier." I took another sip as he smirked at my deviance. I began to scan the club again and was surprised that Caitlin and Zetsu were actually…kissing. Actually, more like slobbering all over each other. Holy shit, I gave her points on that one. I wasn't certain how Zetsu avoided eating off her mouth.

Hidan and Katie looked like they were arguing in the corner of the room, which didn't surprise me. He was probably hitting on girls, hoping to sacrifice them. Pein and Ally were dancing, though Pein didn't seem to know how very well. Kisame and Itachi were standing in a corner, drinking whatever it was they had with Mackenzie at Itachi's side. They were all talking, my Scottish friend laughing up a storm. I was glad everyone else was having fun…

Suddenly feeling frustrated, I downed the whole drink in guzzles, slamming the cup down as my chest began to burn. I sighed, my eyes getting a little blurry as I laid my head on the table. Neji's voice came over the intercom.

"We'll be taking requests after this song. Take it easy out there, everyone…" Boy, he sounded enthused. Even I thought Neji would enjoy a DJ career…but he just sounded bored. The song that came up turned out to be an old one that I listened to by a rather gay ass band. Really, how could I hate NSYNC but like the song?

Either way, they picked a horrible time to play 'No Strings Attached'. Wonderful, a song to remind me of Sasori…even he was irritated with the song after the chorus. I stood up again. "I'm making a request…" Walking up to the DJ, I saw his pale eyes come into contact with my brown ones.

"You…I noticed all the Akatsuki members are in here." He scoffed, sifting through Discs. I gave him a nod.

"Get over it, Hyuuga boy. We're all on the same team for now." I told him, putting my chin in my hand. "Blue October…you have it?" He grabbed the clipboard and flipped a few pages.

"Yeah, we have a few…" He replied, looking at me. "What do you want?"

"Jump Rope…" I replied. "And…The End…" That song was rather…dark. But it was something I wanted to listen to. The only odd thing was listening to it after such a child-like joyful song. He wrote them down and nodded to me. The drink was starting to get to me now and I wanted to dance.

Hopping from the booth, I ran onto the dance floor just as my song started. Everyone seemed to look up at Neji like he was a complete idiot. I didn't care. I began to dance like a fool and eventually, my friends joined in, as did the rest of the group.

I began to feel dizzy and nearly fell on my face when I jumped into the air, but I was still laughing like a drunk. Katie ran up to me and gave me a few slaps to the face. "Alright, bitch, where'd you get the alcohol?!" She yelled, though smiling. I grinned and shook my head. I wasn't telling.

My next request started playing and everyone seemed to calm down, taking breaks as they listened to the frightening suicidal song. Why I liked it so much was a mystery. I closed my eyes as the scene of the song played in my head.

_I creeped in close enough to see the way he touched her_

_From her feet, across her knees, inside her sweetest body place and pleased her_

_I turned around and tried to take control_

_But no control was capable of centerfold_

_How less the low could possibly go_

Why was I imagining such horrid scenes…with Deidara, Sasori, and I? Why was I thinking so…luridly about what happened? WHY was I that guilty…? I was so sunk, I didn't even hear the shout, the crack of a fist into a face and Ally screaming blue murder.

_I squeezed a life into my brain_

_Like pushing knives into a vein_

_I gotta get, I said I gotta get inside!_

_So to the back window I crawl in silence_

_Standing in the darkness of my living room_

_This used to be my home…_

Katie's hand released me as she ran off somewhere and I was still standing in the middle of the floor, my eyes closed. I felt an arm wrap around my body as the music continued to play through.

_I turned the doorknob with two fingers to be slow enough to sneak into the room_

_Among the corner darkness gloom_

_I had to see this happening_

_He pushed himself so deep inside her_

_Clapping, rang, it bounced off every wooden wall in the room_

There was loud shouts, screaming, my head was spinning. Something was happening and I'd gotten wasted over one cup of rum so my train of thought wasn't focused around me. The arm yanked off and there was another crack, more screaming, and then silence. Another arm wrapped around me.

_And that's when all went silent_

_Blank except for the color red_

_As I walked calmly, numbing, paralyzed beside the bed_

_I said I know I'm not allowed to be here_

_I just had to see how good your new man really fucks you_

_Cause you both been fucking me_

"TESSA!!!" Mackenzie screamed at me, shooting me from my trance. At my feet was a male, his nose gushing blood. Deidara was behind me, his arm snagged around my shoulders as he grit his teeth. I was confused. Then my eyes fell on my own arms. Those damned marks. They appeared again! In front of…everyone! Pein and Ally stood to the side, the Leader's left cheek bruised as both of them stared at me.

_I choose you first as a gun is at your head_

_So laugh at me one more time_

_But put your face inside the bed_

_You shouldn't watch me while I do this shit_

_And learn from what I've said_

_I cocked the pistol, pulled the trigger_

_And all I saw was red_

"What…happened?" I asked as 100 pairs of eyes looked at me. "What's going on?!" Deidara gave me a tug, telling me to shush as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it over me.

"We're leaving, un…" He snarled, pushing my back towards the door. Kiba and Neji were both ordering everyone to back off as they tried to stop me from leaving, hoping to see a better look at my magical marks. The music was still playing as my friends followed.

_How far will I go?_

_To make it feel I'm home_

_I have to fix this on my own_

_And then the screaming, oh, the screaming_

_It's nice to see you scared_

_Of such a weak and stupid husband_

_Who knows you never really cared_

_I'll leave you with a question_

_That I need to hear from your head_

_Was all this worth it knowing you had just seconds left to live?_

_Now think about your answer lying face down in the bed_

_I cocked the pistol, pulled the trigger_

_And all I saw was red_

_I gently stroke her arm as she lies lifeless on her back_

_Then I place the barrel in my mouth_

_All I saw was black_

My eyes turned down to my arms again as we managed to get out of the club. "Black…" I muttered, turning to them.

"What just happened…?"

* * *

**Me: Anyone confused??? XD**

**Itachi: Yes, very…**

**Me: Weeell…I've been obsessed with that song for a while. I felt it needed to be put in the club chapter.**

**Hidan: Damn, are you fucking emo?**

**Me: …Noooo…I just like the song. And anyways, I do tend to over exaggerate things, so it's no surprise I was thinking of scenes with that song.**

**Pein: Why the hell was my face bruised?**

**Me: Find out in the next chapter~ Trust me, you may be confused now but the next chapter will explain what happened during my phase out. xD**

**Itachi: …*writes reviewers***

_Kiba'sPet24_

_Dreaded redhead sand-ninja_

_XxXDeidara LoverXxX_

_xxlottexx_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_Deneca_

_Hasumi-chan15_

_Ember_

_Kunimitsu Chan_

_Dragonball-Gal_

_Exterminate_

**Me: Thank you~ Wow, lots of new reviewers! Thank you, people!! *throws chocolate* Oh, by the way. If any of you know this song, sorry if I made a mistake in the lyrics. I had to listen to the song to get them and sometimes they are hard to hear, lol. If you don't know it…you better listen to it while you read or something…cause it's awesome.**

**OH! And question for anyone who bothers to read my notes! Do any of you know how I can look at how many story alerts or favorite authors I have from other people? I wanna see how many people are watching and reading me, loool. I'd love it if you tell me. Byez~**


	31. Forgive Me

**Hello everyone! I'm glad to present my 31****st**** chapter! Whoo-hoo!!!**

**I got a netbook for my birthday, so I'm overly excited! 83 I have to wait for internet now, lol. But yeah…so I hope you guys understand the last chapter after reading this one. Good luck? Haha.**

* * *

"You want me to tell you what the fuck happened?!" Pein yelled, obviously ticked to the core. "Some fucking bastard wants to get up in my fucking face and tell me that he's better than me?! I fucking clocked him and he hit my face, dammit!!!" Ally touched his shoulder as she nervously looked back at the club, where half the people were still watching them.

"Pein, calm down. Come on, let's go to the car." She pulled him away from the doors as I looked up at Deidara with confusion. He was beyond pissed as well. I could read it in his face, especially since he wouldn't stop grinding his teeth together. I avoided speaking until we got to the car.

"Okay, first off…Tessa, calm down…" Ally muttered. I blinked.

"Huh? I am calm…" I replied, tilting my head. Kakuzu sighed.

"No, you're not. Your heart's racing…" He put in for her, his green eyes glowing. I frowned as I put my hand to my chest. He was right…how could I not tell that my own heart was about to jump out of my chest?! Taking a deep breath, I exhaled and waited for ease to take over me. Slowly, the marks began to disappear.

"It seems she is affected by the moth form when she gets really stressed…" Itachi said, coolly. "It probably was a bad idea to show that in the crowd…" I shook my head as I opened my mouth to speak. Deidara interrupted me with another snarl before he stomped away to sit on the back of the car.

"Come on, what happened?!" I asked, in complete anxiety. Pein stood grumbling while Ally tried to keep him calm and Katie thought about how to explain. Caitlin stepped in.

"From what I saw, nobody was even paying attention to you at first. It started when that guy walked up to Pein and tried to convince Ally to hang with him. They both pissed each other off and clocked each other." She started. Zetsu then continued.

"Some other guy decided to grab Tessa after Katie ran to help them.** Deidara slugged him. Pretty damned funny if you ask me, seeing that the kid isn't a close range fighter. **Then everyone's attention turned to you when they saw the marks on your body." He looked at me.

"Ugh…Ally, I TOLD you this wasn't a good idea…" I mumbled, turning to said girl. She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Don't blame me! This wasn't my fault!" She exclaimed. Katie grabbed her arm.

"Ally, chill." She whispered, though her warning was ignored.

"No! Fuck this! I'm leaving!" Obviously, she was stressed, as was everyone else and Mackenzie was just looking between us all, as if trying to figure out how to make it better.

"Ally! PLEASE!" Katie latched herself to the girl's arm as she continued to glare at me. I'd never seen Ally angry at me like this…

"Little miss bitch is always the poor damsel in fucking distress and she likes to blame it on others! All I was trying to do was help her have fun, but no! I'm fucking sick of this bullshit!!!" She yanked herself away from Katie and towards her car. "KATIE, LET'S GO OR I'M LEAVING YOU!!!"

Katie hesitated, her eyes looking at my shocked face with apology before she turned and ran after as Ally screamed at Deidara to get off her car. I didn't blame her, Ally was living with her, so she had to go with the driver or her mom would go crazy.

Deidara and Ally began to yell at each other, almost for no reason as Katie quickly climbed in to avoid confrontation. Mackenzie ran over to push them apart, grabbing Deidara and dragging him away from the car as Ally pulled out with a loud screech. "OH, MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL YOU'RE FUCKING BOY TOY WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID, TOO!!!!" She screamed and slammed on the gas down the road.

After the car sped away, my knees buckled and I lost ability to stand, dropping to the ground with Deidara's jacket pulled around me. I could smell the salt from my own tears. "She's right…ugh, I'm sorry, Ally…" I croaked as Mackenzie came to my side, helping me back up to my feet.

"Tessa, calm down. She's just angry…you know how she gets…" She whispered to me. I gave her a small nod. Either way, she still…never talked to me that way. My head pounded as I looked at Deidara. His face was now full of suspicion as well as rage. Which meant I'd have to tell him what happened sooner than I'd expected. He'd leave me alone for now though…right?

"…How are we gonna get home?" Caitlin asked, watching the road Ally left on. Mackenzie shook her head.

"The boys, I guess. If they wouldn't mind." She pulled me in a hug. "Tessa, I love you. But I have to leave…text me when you get home, okay?" She told me and I simply nodded again. "Itachi?" He nodded as well. "Everyone, just go home and be quiet for a while. Most of us are really stressed. Take it easy on Tess, okay?"

"No, don't." I mumbled. "I don't want to be babied anymore. Ally's right…" She hugged me again and then quickly hopped on Itachi's back, both of them disappearing in seconds. The boys wanted to hurry and get home but I refused to be carried, walking on my own feet down the road with them watching me.

"Oi, girl!" Hidan snapped, walking over and grabbing me, flipping me over his shoulder. "You walk too fucking slow!" I didn't argue as they began to fly through the trees. Caitlin looked at me from Zetsu's back, an expression of assurance on her face.

When we finally arrived home, I squirmed in Hidan's grasp until he let me down and I ran into the house, running to my room and slamming the door closed. I threw myself on the bed and screamed into my pillow until I couldn't scream anymore.

A few hours later, I finally sat up, thinking how utterly scary I probably looked since I'd been crying for God knows how long. Rubbing my raw eyes, I got up from my bed and pulled open the door. It was unusually quiet in the living room, but it was nearly midnight, so I was sure most of them were sleeping. Sure enough, when I walked out, I saw my brothers' beds being occupied by Kakuzu and what looked like Itachi. He must have returned earlier while I was in my room.

In the living room, Hidan was sprawled on one of the couches, Pein being on the other one. Zetsu was leaned against the wall with Caitlin curled in his lap. Kisame was asleep against the wall as well and Sasori was mending some odd-looking piece of wood on the table. Of course, he didn't sleep…

His brown orbs turned towards me as I came into his view. "…You look exhausted." He mumbled, turning back to his toy. I sighed a big raggedly, walking up to the table. "Go to sleep." Ignoring him, I looked around, noticing the one person that I hadn't seen in the house.

"Where's Deidara?" I asked, peeking out the curtain of the sliding doors. He wasn't in my line of sight but from the feel of the glass, it almost seemed way too cold for him to be going outside. Sasori's words proved otherwise.

"I think he's in the front…" He replied, not bothering to look up at all. I frowned at his response and turned around, grabbing my jacket off the back of one of the chairs, whilst tearing his from my shoulders. He must have been freezing out there. I yanked on my own, slipping his over one arm as I opened the door. A blast of cold air hit my cheeks, making my nose go cold almost instantly. He was crazy to be out here without a jacket!

The flash of golden hair from the driveway indicated his location and I made my way to the figure sitting down upon the concrete. "Deidara…it's cold out here…" I held out the jacket to him. He ignored me, not a muscle of movement coming from his body even as I sat next to him. After a long moment, I simply tossed the jacket over his shoulders. "…What's wrong?"

Stupid question. His blue eyes turned on me, full of so many emotions, I couldn't tell which one was worse. "Are you really asking me what's wrong, hm?" He asked, teeth grinding together angrily. "There's so much going on right now and I'm just in the worst mood ever."

"…Mind talking about it…?" I asked him softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. I tried to ignore the cold, though I was a big baby when it came to it. He lowered his head.

"I need answers, un…you're ignoring me, everyone's off their rocker, and obviously Ally believes you have something to tell me. And that damned guy putting his hands on you like that, hm…it just pissed me off." Closing my eyes, I smiled weakly at the protection he felt he needed to provide me with. And now he knew…so I really needed to tell him the truth…

"You know that I'm not very good at these kinds of things…but there's just something that makes me…WANT to keep you safe. Dammit, un…I'm a fucking criminal, this isn't supposed to happen to me. And understanding you are keeping something from me just…angers me, yeah…" His voice was strained, as if he was really having trouble saying this. "And…"

"I kissed Sasori!" I blurted out, squeezing my eyes shut. I could feel his stare on me, though I could not see it. The silence was insanely agonizing. "…I mean…he kissed me. I don't understand why he did…I mean…I wouldn't take the medicine the nurse gave me in the hospital…and he kissed me. Made me take it…and he just didn't pull away. But I didn't stop him either…" I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, Deidara…I know I told you I only cared for you…but what I did doesn't prove that…I'm sorry…"

"…Tessa, hm…" I slowly looked up to him. His blue eyes were narrowed, burning with a resolve I couldn't understand. But I was afraid. "Kiss me…" I blinked. Wait, what? "You heard me, yeah…" Yes, I did hear him…but that was so…corny. Whatever the case, I gulped once before slowly leaning towards him. He didn't faze, his expression unchanged as he watched me with intent eyes.

It wasn't until my lips gently touched his that his gaze left me and his eyes slipped closed. His lips were chilled from sitting in the cold. I couldn't believe it. The tenderness he was showing was unbelievable, though I was sure he was hiding his anger. This thought is what made me pull away.

"Deidara, aren't you mad at me?" I asked, softly. For some reason, he couldn't seem to answer. "…Please, don't try to…" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shush, un. I'm angry…and to be honest, I'm surprised I'm not blowing my top right now, yeah. But I don't want to yell at you, because obviously you didn't want to kiss him." Deidara didn't want to yell? Odd… "But ...why the hell would he want to kiss someone? Sasori-Danna isn't like that at all, hm…but that only means you have to fix things with him." I nodded at these words.

"…I know…" I mumbled. "…But I'm wondering the same thing as you are…why would he want to kiss me? It just doesn't make sense…" He shook his head and slowly stood up, grabbing my shoulder.

"It's freezing out here, yeah…let's just go inside and get some sleep." He muttered, pulling me up. I didn't bother to say anything. My teeth were chattering and my toes were going numb. We rushed back into the house to see Sasori still sitting at the table. Deidara did a well job of ignoring him and he gently ruffled my hair before moving over to a side of the wall. I smiled weakly at him, giving a wave towards Sasori before taking leave to my room.

As I slipped on my pajamas, I began to think about the blonde in the living room. He'd forgiven me so easily, it was so unlike him. I couldn't help the smile slipping over my lips as I sat down in my computer chair and slowly took out my contacts. With my back facing the door, I stood up to go to bed when the familiar arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It's cold out there, un…" Deidara's breath tickled my ear as a shiver ran down my spine. A redness dusted my cheeks as I closed my eyes.

"Th-Then…you can stay in here if you'd like…" I whispered, lower lip trembling. I could've sworn I felt him smile against the back of my neck. Before I had the chance to say anything more, the weight on my feet was lifted as strong arms picked me up and we both went flopping onto my bed. The blush on my face only got deeper as he pulled me into his chest. The warm breath on my forehead only made me more self-conscious about his closeness. I began to worry about how much clothing I was wearing and how close I was to him.

"Goodnight, hm…" His voice whispered in the darkness. I found myself whispering back before falling into a peaceful slumber.

That morning, I awoke to my cell phone ringing beside my bed. A groan came from the blonde next to me and I quickly grabbed it before he thought of throwing it across the room. "Hello…?" I mumbled into the receiver. A few seconds later, I shot up in my bed. "Oh God, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you! …Yes, I'll be there tomorrow, I promise!" I clicked the end button as Deidara rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Who was that, un?" He asked. I couldn't help envying the boy's beautiful features, mesmerized by the look on his face from being so sleepy. I felt a little envious of him.

"My boss…you guys have been on my ass so much I forgot about my job. Since I was in the hospital, they let me off the last three days but I nearly lost my job. If I do, I have no way to feed everyone." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes from sleep. My slow brain finally comprehended that he was in my bed. "Ah! Oh…did I let you sleep here last night…?" I blushed as he nodded.

"What's wrong, hm? You said I could…" He chuckled a bit as he tossed his feet over the bed and jumped off. "Ugh, what time is it?" He asked. I peeked at my cell.

"...Seven…" I grumbled, climbing out of bed as well. Reaching over, I pulled a few pieces of clothing out of my drawers. I waited and waited…and finally turned to the blonde who was intently watching me. "I don't think so…get out." I pointed at the door as his grin fell and he seemed to be pouting. "Seriously, Dei! Out!" I ordered, pushing him towards the door.

"Fine, fine, yeah!" He exclaimed, leaving the room with a series of mumbles. I huffed angrily, yanking off my sleepwear and changing into fresh clothes. I could hear the noises of everyone talking in the living room. I guess criminals did wake up early?

After tugging on my shirt, I made my way where Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing in the kitchen about food. Caitlin was still asleep on Zetsu's lap, which wasn't much of a surprise since she slept A LOT. I did too when I could, so I didn't blame her. Sasori didn't seem to have moved from the table all night and Itachi was nowhere in sight. I was guessing he was still asleep.

"Alright, children!" I pushed the two zombie brothers out of the way and opened my fridge. "Quit your bickering and get out so I can cook!" Hidan snarled and turned around, cursing to himself as he left the kitchen. My eyes fell on Kakuzu, my eyebrows raising in question. "Kakuzu…I hate to be rude, but you look…older."

"…What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, his green eyes narrowed in confusion. I really couldn't explain it, but the man was actually beginning to look like…a 92-year-old. I coughed and turned to the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs.

"Nothing…" I replied, grabbing a pan from under the stove. Once he'd left the kitchen, I got to cooking. Only 10 minutes later, I had a pile of scrambled eggs on a large plate and a bunch of paper plates in my free hand. "Guys! Food's done!" I called, sitting the food on the dining table. Sasori's brown orbs caught mine.

"Good…you talked to him." He smirked a bit and I smiled with a nod. Remembering that only reminded me that Deidara wanted me to fix things with the puppet. But I ignored that thought as everyone who was awake gathered at the table to eat. This was the first time in a while that I had been by myself with the group. It was…nice in a way. But I was still upset over the fact that Ally was angry with me.

By looking at the group, I began to notice even more of a change in them. Not only was Kakuzu looking older, but Zetsu's skin seemed to be paling. It was like…he was becoming completely white. I blinked a few times. Maybe I was going crazy. Pushing it aside, I grabbed my own plate, piling a heap of eggs on it before spooning it quickly into my mouth.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Kisame asked, beady eyes burning on me. I replied to him with a 'mmph' from my stuffed mouth. He chuckled. "That's good." I was glad they were wondering how I was feeling. I stuffed my face with more eggs before I heard the doorbell ring. Groaning, I dropped my plate. Who was at the door this early?!

When I opened the door, I was met with the Hokage. She looked extremely worried…and awful. It was like she'd begun to age over the last day and a half. "L-Lady Tsunade? Are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head with a frown.

"No…Tessa, we have a problem…"

* * *

**Me: Oh my…what do you think is happening?**

**Itachi: Why is everyone aging?**

**Me: They aren't technically aging…well, not all of them. You'll find out next chappie. I love to cliffhanger everyone…oh, sorry for making you evil, Ally. xDDD**

**Itachi: … *writes reviewers***

_Dragonball-Gal_

_Killergirl01_

_Caitlinbear_

_Hasumi-chan15_

_Darkaquarian96_

_xxlottexx_

_akatsukilover101_

_AnimeBanana_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_XxXDeidara LoverXxX_

_Sasunaru4evar_

_Shy Rose24_

_Deneca_

_Ravenous Lust_

_Ember_

**Me: YAY FOR LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!! See you next time~!**


	32. Warnings

**Hey everyone. Sorry for slow updates. I've been really stressed out lately. I've got SAT and ACT coming up and I haven't even started studying. Volunteer hours aren't finished either…**

**And my dad is a fucking dumbass so now he has a restraining order and is not allowed within 500 ft of me and my brothers. Ugh, isn't life wonderful? 3x**

**AND MY MOM'S FUCKING POT BELLY PIG IS PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!!!!!**

**Deidara: WHOA! Chill, hm!**

**Me: YOU TRY LISTENING TO THIS MOTHER FUCKER SCRATCH AT HIS DAMNED CAGE NONSTOP FOR 3 HOURS AND TELL ME WHEN YOU FINALLY BUST A BLOOD VESSEL!!!!! I've got my music blasting in my fucking ears and I can still hear him!**

**Deidara: ….**

* * *

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked the aging Hokage. Clearly, there was something going on. Why in the hell did she look like a fifty-year-old woman? The Hokage's teeth ground together as she lowered her head. Behind her were Kakashi and Jiraiya, who looked as concerned as she did.

"We don't have much time left, Tessa. As of yesterday, everyone began to change. Our powers are slowly deteriorating and we are becoming human. If we don't find that scroll soon, we won't be able to return to our world with our powers intact." She explained. I couldn't believe my ears. Was this really happening?

I rubbed the back of my head in thought. Was this maybe why Sasori had been acting so weird? He couldn't be getting emotions now…could he? It explained Zetsu looking different, Kakuzu's aging…did that mean Hidan was turning mortal?! On top of that, now I actually had to look for this scroll…or everyone would lose their powers. Clenching my fists, I nodded my head in agreement.

"I will…try my best." I muttered, trying to hide my disappointment. She reached out to touch my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard this seems for you. But think of how it will be for us." She sighed a bit. "We're going to extend our search for Orochimaru. If anything, he probably knows what's going on too. So I would watch myself if I were you. He may come looking for you again. Take care." She made her leave with the other two following her.

I watched her leave. Now that I was thinking about it, my life just wasn't going as well as it was supposed to. How much more bad news was I going to hear? Turning on one foot, I slowly walked into the house again, 6 pairs of eyes falling on me. Deidara raised an eyebrow as he walked up next to me.

"Tessa? What's wrong, hm?" He asked, blue eyes showing slight concern. I ignored him, turning my gaze towards the puppet still sitting at the table.

"Sasori…" He turned to me with a questioning look. "Take off your shirt…" His brown eyes widened with surprise as the other members sitting around the table began to chuckle uncontrollably. Deidara twitched in anger, his lips curling into somewhat of a snarl.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" He exclaimed, glaring at everyone as they continued to laugh. I balled my hands up into fists again.

"Just do it!!!" I yelled, flinging myself at him. Colliding with his body, we both went slamming onto the ground, everyone jumping up and whooping while Deidara avoided pulling his own hair out of his head. Before he could comprehend what happened, I took a hold of Sasori's shirt and pulled upwards, snapping open the button-up. My mouth went agape at the sight of his body.

"I…holy crap…Sasori…you're turning human." So I was right. The upper half of the male's body was warm and human-like, though the stomach area was still the same. Sasori looked down at his own body, obviously having not known that it was changing. So he was getting real emotions…

"Wait a minute…what the fuck is going on?!" Hidan asked, grabbing up his fork from the table. "Is this really fucking real?!" Lifting up the three-pronged utensil, he stabbed it through the palm of his hand. I gasped and snatched it from him.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! Don't just stab yourself like that!" I yelled, watching as he stared at his hand for a long 20 seconds. The crimson blood continued to trickle over his open palm.

"Holy shit…it's not healing as fast as it's supposed to." He waved his hand in the air as he came to the realization. "I'm turning fucking mortal!!! HOLY FLYING FUCK!!!!" He screamed. Even Zetsu was seemingly freaking out.

"That's why I can't hear my other side much anymore!" He exclaimed, eyes narrowed as he turned to look at me. I bit on my lower lip.

"Why the hell is this happening?! We were just fine yesterday!" Pein yelled, looking at the members of his organization, who were now apparently changing every day.

"What's going on? Why's everyone so loud?!" Caitlin groaned, sitting up from the couch that Zetsu had moved her to earlier. I ran over to her side, grabbing her shoulders.

"Caitlin, everyone's turning human!!!" I screeched. There was so much going on and I was beginning to really feel out of it. She pushed my hands off, looking at each of the members.

"Whoa, my face…" Kisame rubbed the side of his head. He as well was beginning to change. His gills were gone! "Where's Itachi?!" As if on cue, the Uchiha came out of my brothers' bedroom, rubbing his red eyes with one hand.

"…Why's everyone looking at me…?" He asked, looking extremely tired. "…Everything's blurry…" I almost felt like laughing, but I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him as well.

"Oh crap, he's half blind." Kisame murmured, looking down at me. I raised a hand, signaling for them not to worry. Running into my bedroom, I grabbed up a pair of glasses, my old ones, and walked back into the living room to put them on the Uchiha's face. They definitely did not look good on him…

"Can you see now, Itachi?" I asked, quietly. He nodded slowly, though he seemed pretty ticked about having to wear the damned things. "I'm sorry…" Mumbling incoherently, I pushed Caitlin in front of the group. "I'm gonna call Mackenzie." I ran back into my room, picking up my cell phone. I had to find a way to get the scroll back.

"Hello, Tessa?" Mackenzie's voice came over the earpiece after the first few rings. "You didn't text me last night." She sounded really disappointed, but I couldn't worry about that at the moment.

"Sorry, Mackenzie. But we have a problem. Our boys are turning human. Hell, Itachi's going blind." I told her. Silence on the other end. "Mackenzie? Seriously, I don't know what to do and I'm still afraid to call Ally." A long sigh escaped her.

"I knew this would happen." She mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, they've been acting different since they first got here. I knew this would happen at some point and time. I will be over there later tomorrow, okay?"

"…Fine…" I replied. "See you tomorrow then." She said her goodbye before I heard the click on the other line. Sadly, I sat my phone down. What was I supposed to do…? The knock on my door brought me from my thoughts. "Come in…"

Sasori came through the door, now bare-chested and holding his shirt in one hand. "What am I supposed to wear?" He asked, eyes narrowed. I reached into one of my drawers and threw him a tank top, seeing as it was the only non-girly thing I had.

"If you don't like it, put on your cloak." I told him. I didn't want to deal with him or any of them right now. And knowing that Sasori was running on some pretty wild emotions, it just made me even more cautious of him. He was silent as he pulled on the top and left the room without another word.

Only minutes later did I hear the commotion going on in the living room. Someone had turned on the Wii. I guessed that the boys did not want to think about what was happening. I agreed. The best thing we could do was be calm and do what was possible. After listening to them argue for a few minutes, I stood up and headed back out.

"Hey guys…" All of their eyes turned to face me. "…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to be put through this. You shouldn't have to…and we've been causing you so much trouble." I felt like I was going to cry. After all this time, they'd begun to slowly calm themselves. They hadn't once tried to kill anyone, their threats were so minimal...and they were changing before me. Not physically, but mentally as well.

"Hey kid. None of that." Kisame told me, tossing his hands behind his head. "It's not your fault. Remember, you're the one who said we brought ourselves here. This is our problem, not yours. We'll get that scroll back from Orochimaru. Don't worry yourself anymore." He couldn't have said it any better to make me feel a little more relieved. I smiled weakly through blurring eyes.

"Thank you, Kisame…" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my hand against my face to rid the tears. The shark chuckled and Deidara held out a Wii remote to me.

"Now calm down and play, yeah?" He asked with a smirk. I looked at the T.V. They were playing my brother's Super Smash Bros. Brawl game. He'd gotten that only a few weeks before they left. I was surprised he hadn't taken it with him. Gladly, I took it from him and began to play.

I'd picked Ike, considering he was my favorite character. Hidan had Ganondorf, for whatever reason that was. Itachi was playing with Captain Falcon…I wasn't even going to ask. And Deidara was playing with Samus…but he probably thought she was a guy. Nobody said anything.

Seeing I'd had so much experience in the game, I thought I'd be able to kick their asses. But I didn't play with the Wii remote…so I was really sucking. That and the guys played like they were pros! Sadly, I was the first one out.

"Ugh, I hate this game!!!" I complained, slamming my Wii remote into Kakuzu's hands. He nearly toppled backwards. The ones who were not playing the game stared blankly at me. I felt my face heating up. "…I'm….a sore loser…" I mumbled, putting my hands behind my back and lowering my head. They snickered, except for Kakuzu, whose chest hurt from my hard shove.

At the end, Hidan turned out winning and he couldn't help but gloat like an idiot. "I WIN!!! HAHAHA, THE BAD GUYS SHOULD ALWAYS WIN!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" He pumped his fist. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up, Hidan…" I murmured. Deidara, who had come in third, grumbled angrily with his arms crossed. He was a sore loser too, but had a less violent way of showing it. Hidan scoffed and continued with his gloat until the front door swung open.

"Tobi's baaaack!" The masked man we hadn't seen in forever came running in with his hands waving in the air. Nobody seemed very enthusiastic about him though. His shoulder slumping and arms falling to his side, he lost his joyful attitude. "Aww…Deidara-Sempai's not even happy."

"Why would I be, hm?!" Deidara exclaimed. I couldn't help but giggle. Now that I'd met Madara, it was hard to see him acting like this. Ignoring Deidara's rude comment, Tobi ran at me, arms wrapping around my waist and he tackled-hugged me. "Tobi, what the hell?!"

"Gyah!" I squeaked, stumbling over but catching myself before I hit the ground. "Uhm…Tobi…? What are you doing?" I asked. My eyes were wide with surprise and confusion and my face was blushing deep. His masked face turned up to me.

"Tobi missed Tessa-chan a lot!" He exclaimed, making me blink a few times. "Tessa-chan, Tobi's hungry!" He whined, nuzzling my breasts. I squeaked again, turning even darker as Deidara stood up with a clenched fist.

In a comical fashion, Tobi released me and ran around the room as Deidara chased him, screaming threats and insults and Tobi laughed the whole time he ran. I couldn't help but continue my fit of giggles. Deidara had such a weird way of showing me he cared. So much jealousy mixed in though.

After minutes of both of them annoying everyone else, they finally came to a stop and Tobi began to calm down a bit. He looked over at me. "Tessa-chan, Tobi wants to talk to you. Can she come outside?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. I gulped once before giving as hesitant nod. The boys went back to their game as I walked outside with a rather bouncy Tobi.

"So…where have you been, Madara?" I asked, crossing my arms as I leaned against the sliding door. His back was facing me as I stared at him, so quiet, making me wait for an answer. A soft chuckle escaped him, barely audible to my ears.

"I've been looking throughout the areas." His masked face turned to look at me. "Now what would you say if I told you…I know where Orochimaru is now hiding?" He asked me. My lips turned into an O of shock. No way…he couldn't have found Orochimaru already. "Ah, now there's an expression I like." He pointed Northway. "He's hiding in some remote home about 30 miles from here."

"How…how did you…?" The words would not come out. Of course, with Madara, nobody could ever really know. I chewed on my lower lip in frustration. "Why are you telling me about this?" There had to be a logical explanation for telling me such news.

"Well, what the hell do you think? Why would I spend my time looking for him if I did not expect you to go after him? I, for one, would like to go home and with my powers intact. You haven't the slightest idea how old I really am. Too long here and I might as well be dust." The look on my face seemed to tell him the next question. "I expect you to tell them. I want to leave." I couldn't. Not yet. Not right now. Taking a deep breath, I spoke up to the great Madara Uchiha.

"Please…I know it's much to ask. But please, can you keep this between us…? Just for a few days, Madara. After all, you can't really go anywhere unless my wing is fixed, right?" I felt a little stupid trying to make commands to him. He didn't seem to like it either. His hand reached out to grab my chin, tilting my head up so I could clearly see into that Sharingan. His other hand lifted his mask partially so I could see the thin line of his lips.

"Now listen here, Missy. The longer you hang around with them, the longer it takes for you to give them up. I will not stand for you to ruin our lives and our plans." His lips curled up. "But because I'm so generous and I need little time to figure out this whole thing behind your powers, you will have 4 days. Got it? If you take any longer after that, I will not hesitate to hurting you." I shuddered. Madara's threats were bone-chilling…and I had to follow them or he really would hurt me. I didn't doubt that.

"Y-Yes, Madara…" I muttered, lowering my eyes as I was unable to lower my whole head. He chuckled and ran his thumb over my chin.

"You're so obedient, it's cute." He purred, leaning in to plant a kiss on me, right next to the curve of my lips. When he pulled away and pulled his mask down, I was flaming red. It wasn't even on my lips…but it felt close enough to give me shivers. "Now, I'm hungry…would you feed me?" He'd gone back to the Tobi voice, his hands on his hips. I slowly nodded and turned around to walk back inside, heading straight for the kitchen to avoid looking at any of the boys.

They had now started arguing and fighting over who was cheating and pressing the same buttons. It reminded me of how I fought with my brothers when I played with them. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a few items to think of cooking. My vision began to get blurry and I realized I was near crying. "Ugh, you crybaby…" I mumbled, shaking my head. 4 days…that was it? And I had to go back to work tomorrow…

"Hey Tessa, what's up with you, hm?" A familiar blonde came bounding into the kitchen, his blue eyes curious and slightly concerned. I tilted my head.

"What do you mean, Dei? Nothing's wrong with me." I smiled lightly at him. He glared at me.

"You're a shitty liar, you know." He waltzed right up to my side. I felt my body twitch at how close he was getting. "What did Tobi say, un? I didn't think that idiot could do anything but annoy or make you laugh…" Silence for the first few seconds. Then, I turned to him from the food I was making.

"Nothing…I'm just afraid now, Dei. I've told you why before…and now that you guys are slowly losing your powers, it only proves that we need to get you back faster than I'd want to…" I rubbed my forehead, sighing deeply.

"Tessa, don't worry about that now, un." His arm crossed over my shoulders and I was pulled into his chest. "You can't do anything about it until we find Orochimaru anyway." At this, I flinched. Averting my eyes to the side, I spotted the palm of his hand on my shoulder. The mouth…it was already disappearing.

"Dei, your hands…" I grabbed it in both of mine, staring at it with something between anger and sadness. He blinked a few times before chuckling.

"Oh, that. You worry too much, yeah." He pulled it from my grasp, showing me the other hand. That mouth was still there and working. "Even if I lose these, it might be one of the greatest things ever." At seeing the confusion on my face, he continued. "I was picked on a lot when I was younger because of these, hm…if I don't have them, who knows." He shrugged.

"Oh Dei…" I frowned, gazing at the odd expression placed over his delicate features. God, he was beautiful…I didn't see how anyone could make fun of him. "I'm sorry…" There was a ding, signaling the oven was preheated. I shoved in the frozen pizza. More shouting in the other room. "Are they fighting again?"

"They've been fighting for 20 minutes, yeah…" Deidara replied, grinding his teeth in annoyance. Groaning, I made my way into the living room.

"Guys! If you don't stop arguing, I'm going to turn it off!" I yelled, feeling like I was talking to my brothers. "Just have fun and play together! It doesn't matter who the hell wins!" Silence overtook those who had recently been screaming at each other. "Thank you!" As I went to sit down, once again the doorbell rang. Snarling angrily, I stomped to the door and yanked it open. "Tsunade, if you keep coming to my door, I'm gonna-Oh…Ally…"

"Hey Tess…" Ally muttered, looking at me with sullen eyes. "How are you…?" I was a bit speechless. Ally never really came to me this fast when she was angry with me.

"Uh…I'm alright. How about you…?" I asked, tilting my head with a light smile. She smiled back.

"Doing alright now." Her arms shot up and snagged me, pulling me into a death grip. My eyes widened. Something she only did with me…showing this kind of weakness. "I'm sorry, Tessa. I never meant to say those things to you last night." She muttered. "I was frustrated and upset. Forgive me?" I couldn't help giggling at the tone of her voice.

"It's okay, Ally. I forgive you." I laughed as she began to shake me back and forth.

"You can't forgive me that easily! This isn't funny, stop laughing!!!" She exclaimed, which only made me laugh harder. "You're a jerk!"

"I know, I know." I grabbed her wrists. "But enough of that. Listen." I began to explain to her what Tsunade had told me. When I finished, Ally looked really paranoid.

"So we can't keep them for much longer, can we?" She asked, lowering her head with her arms crossed over her chest. I nodded in response. "So what do we do?" I couldn't tell her about what Madara had said to me. She'd die if she knew we only had 4 days.

"Well, right now…I need to work tomorrow…" I let her inside as I spoke. She gave me a funny look, turning her eyebrow up.

"So…?" She questioned, already knowing what I was about to say.

"Yep…I need you to watch the boys tomorrow."

* * *

**Me: Good God, that took forever…**

**Pein: Why the long wait?**

**Me: Well…I lost my frickin' flash drive…and I had to rewrite the whole chapter over again. ~ And when I have to do that, I kind of lose interest and it takes forever. I should be back in business now though. Lol. I estimate another…10 chapters at least. I still have 3 intimate scenes to write and lots of other shit to do, haha.**

**Pein: Pfft…I'm the only real sex scene you've done in the 32 chapters you've written.**

**Me: STFU bitch, I'm getting to the other ones. And with everyone threatening me lately…I need to get to them…PLEASE, DO NOT SEND A RABID OROCHIMARU ON ME!!! DX I WILL DIE AND THEN THERE WILL BE NO MORE AIMH!!! I HAAAAAATE YOU OROCHIMARUUUU! *points* Write my reviewers, slave!**

**Pein: *glares and writes reviewers***

_**xxlottexx**_

_**AnimeBanana**_

_**Ravenous Lust**_

_**Exterminate**_

_**Morlimox**_

_**Hasumi-chan15**_

_**Priestess-Of-Jashin**_

_**Deneca**_

_**Ember**_

_**XSweetXSourXSoulX**_

_**Gotta Luv The Name**_

_**Killergirl01**_

_**MadHatNita**_

_**Tacofairy**_

_**Kaharri**_

**Me: Thank you, asshole! 83**

**Pein: …**

**Me: Kyaaaaa, all the reviewers~! I feel speshal! 83333 Oh. Ember...please dont spaz me reviews...it gets tiring. I'm trying my best to bring them out, okay? Patience! See ya~**


	33. New Experiences

**HIIIII EVERYONE! SO SORRY AGAIN FOR SLOW ASS UPDATES! I just haven't been in the writing mood lately. That and i've been shoving my face in Paint Tool Sai program for a few weeks. Ahaha...and if you'd like to see the results of those drawings, check out my deviantart! 83 **

**Username is Blood-Glass.**

**Here's the next chappie! There is some smex in here! NOT TELLING YOU WHO! MWAHAHAHA!**

"AHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Ally had been laughing nonstop at Itachi since she saw him in my dorky ass glasses. I really felt bad for the Uchiha, though he seemed really pissed himself and near ready to slaughter Ally. "Oh GOD, Mackenzie's going to have a cow when she sees this!"

"Stop it, Ally. It's not funny." I muttered, frowning in her direction as she kept laughing. Caitlin, who had just noticed the fact I'd put my glasses on his face, was laughing with her. As well as Katie, who had come along with Ally, but stayed in the car during her apology.

"Are you kidding? It's funny as hell!" Caitlin exclaimed, hiding behind Zetsu as soon as Itachi's body twitched.

"BOTH OF YOU, QUIT IT!" I smacked them both over the head, ignoring their whines as I walked over to Itachi. "I'm sorry, Itachi."

"Whatever..." He grumbled, turning and stomping off in another direction. Itachi...stomping...like a child. I couldn't help letting out my own little giggle. He didn't catch it, luckily. I looked around the room.

"Where'd Deidara and Sasori go?" I asked, getting multiple shrugs from everyone in the room.

"Sasori hasn't come from your brother's room yet. Actually, scratch that. I think he's in the bathroom." Caitlin replied, pointing towards the hallway. Almost seconds after she said that, we heard a loud shout from the bathroom.

"Sasori?" I exclaimed, running to the bathroom door. "Sasori, what's wrong?" I hit the door a few times with my fist. Many different images ran through my head...seeing that both Sasori and Deidara had been gone. Damn my perverted mind.

"DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR!" He yelled, his panic-filled voice echoing through the whole house. Ally came over and hit the door as well, noticing my worry.

"YO, PUPPET BOY! DON'T TELL ME YOUR DICK FELL OFF!" She shouted back. There was a long silence. Ally looked at me with wide eyes. "Whoa...maybe it did fall off!"

"IT DID NOT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Sasori was beginning to sound like Hidan now...and that worried me. "ARGH, I FEEL WEIRD! WHY IS MY-" Ally snickered at my side and I looked incredibly confused at her.

"If that's what's wrong...I'm going to die of laughter..." She murmured, walking away before I could ask. Caitlin replaced her.

"What's wrong with Sasori?" She asked, receiving a confused shrug from me. "Hey Sasori. What's wrong? Tell us or I'll break down the door!" Another long silence.

"I...WON'T TELL YOU!" He said. Sasori's emotions were putting him all out of whack. Poor guy. I couldn't help being sad again. That was...until Ally screamed from the living room.

"HE'S EXPERIENCING A BONER!" In the background, Katie was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe. Caitlin had her head resting against the door seconds later, her shoulder trembling from laughter. My face was red, my hand squeezing over my mouth to hold my chuckles in. Tears burned my eyes.

"How the hell does that happen? WHAT THE HELL'S A BONER? All I was doing was thinking about my shirt being ripped off!" This set Caitlin off and she lost it, rolling over the floor with her hands on her stomach while the girls in the living room were choking on their tongues. But I had turned a complete crimson red. Oh God...he was thinking about me tearing his shirt off? Now I'd begun to realize how stupid that stunt was.

"TESSA, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Katie asked, walking in with her cheeks stained from tears. "Don't tell me you tore his shirt off!" I blushed harder.

"Sh-shut up! I was trying to see if he was turning human! Which....now we see he is." I muttered, rubbing my brown-black locks. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Tess...keep telling yourself that. You wanted his boner." She laughed.

"Argh! Shut your face, Katie!" I ran from the hallway and into the kitchen, where the pizza conveniently finished right when I entered. I pulled it out and began to cut it with my eyes wide. "No way...no way...NO WAY a guy would think of me that way!" I cut furiously, making a mess out of the poor Italian food.

"Tessa, what's going on, un?" Deidara entered the kitchen, his hair sopping wet. He must have been in the shower upstairs. He noticed my blushing face. "Are you alright? You have a fever, hm?" He reached out to touch my forehead and I quickly pulled out of his reach. Without realizing it, I'd just hurt his feelings.

"Ah...I'm sorry. You surprised me. I was lost in thought." I said, rubbing my heated face with the back of my hand. His blue eyes shone with worry and confusion. I felt...incredibly mesmerized. "Sorry...Sasori is having a...problem. Now that he's turning human, he has to deal with some stuff...and it's overwhelming him."

"I see...well, good luck for him then, hm?" He chuckled lightly. "You murdered that food..." He poked at the pizza with an amused grin. I dropped the cutter and sighed.

"I'm so out of it now. What time is it?" I turned to the microwave. "Nearly 3 already? Damn..." Madara's words continued to whisper in my head. Just how long...would this man really take in his 'research'? 4 days...then I had to tell them about Orochimaru. Would I be ready and full-winged by then?

"HEY ARE WE EATING OR WHAT?" Hidan walked in, rubbing his silver haired head in an angry frenzy. "Argh, I fucking hate this! I have to eat now to fucking survive!" I couldn't help the nervous smile that slipped over my face.

"I'm sorry, Hidan…" I started, but Katie made her way in, slapping the Jashinist right in the noggin.

"STOP COMPLAINING, YOU BIG CHILD!" She yelled right in his ear, and he seemed to bend over to hide his eardrums from her obnoxious voice.

"GOD DAMMIT WOMAN, GET THE FUCK OFF MY BACK!" He shouted, which resulted in both of them leaving the kitchen with Katie mounted on his unwanting back. Deidara and I turned to each other, our faces contorted with the 'What the fuck?' look.

"That wasn't completely random at all.." I murmured, turning back to the messy pizza with a sigh. He chuckled, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the kitchen counter next to me.

"Anyway, you really need to chill out, yeah…" He closed his eyes. "Don't let everything worry you right now." My eyes widened at the serene look on Deidara's face. What the hell had made him so happy?

"I guess you're right…" I smiled, the serenity on my face as much as his own. "As long as I enjoy the moments we can all spend together, I don't think I'll have any regrets in the end." Except for the fact I hadn't said I love you yet…

Ally made her way in moments later, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, Sasori's calmed down now, Tessa." She announced, making my face turn red again. Deidara gave her a confusing look, which she brushed off with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing." I whispered a thank you. If she had actually told Deidara about it, it probably wouldn't have gone well, especially after the kiss…

"Whatever, un…" He replied, stuffing his hand into his pockets and leaning against the door of the fridge. Ally 'hmphed' and walked over to my side.

"Hey, what are you looking so blue for? You act like we're going to lose them tomorrow." She pat my back. No not tomorrow…4 days. I was never going to stop thinking about that… "What should we do today?" She asked. I didn't get an answer out before Tobi came bounding in.

"Awww, you killed it!" He exclaimed, grabbing up the pizza anyway, and turning away from us as he shoved the food into his mouth. I rolled my eyes as he squealed a thank you and ran back out. Ally frowned lightly.

"What a weirdo..." She mumbled, brushing back a lock of hair. I sighed in response to this and kicked at the ground.

"We should just play video games or something...I don't feel like going out." I told her, looking at Deidara, whose face seemed to show agreement. Ally nodded her head, knowing that a night inside would be a lot better. "I have to work tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." She replied, her hands placed on her hips. "Oh, Dei, make sure everyone knows that I'm going to be watching you guys tomorrow." The blonde's expression changed to one of unwant.

"You know, we've been here so long, un. We don't need to have anyone watch us anymore..." These words made Ally and I bust out laughing. "What, un?"

"Yeah right! You guys need watching 24/7! If you aren't watched something else stupid will happen, such as more ninja, or rabid fangirls, or you appearing on T.V. again!" Ally exclaimed, shaking her head in utmost pity. Deidara's upper lip twitched and he stalked from the room with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Oh, Tess! I just came up with the perfect game to play!"

"...No, Ally. No more of those stupid makeout games." I told her, my eyes narrowed in warning. Her smile disappeared and she crossed her arms, stomping her foot in a pouty manner.

"Nope! I have something better! It's called watch Tessa dance at her birthday party!" Caitlin yelled, holding my flash drive in her hand, where all of my birthday videos were stashed.

"WHAT? WHATTHEFUCKISUPWITHYOUGUYS? QUIT TAKING MY STUFF AND EMBARASSING ME WITH IT!" I screamed, flinging myself at Caitlin, who easily dodged by moving against the wall and I hurled into Itachi, who didn't happen to notice me coming. We both tumbled onto the ground. "Oops...sorry, Ita-oh fuck." I'd broken the glasses...

The Uchiha looked extremely irritated, but didn't say anything as he pulled off the glasses and flung them in the nearby garbage can. "I didn't like wearing them anyway..." He muttered, pushing me from his lap and standing up. I laughed nervously as I pulled myself up.

"Can you see?" I asked, softly. He gave me a look that signaled he could see enough without killing himself. That was a relief. I could hear Caitlin laughing on the couch as she had already turned on the Wii and started playing the videos. I sighed. No point in trying now.

"Try doing these damn puzzles with videos! They keep moving around and it gets confusing!" Caitlin groaned, passing the remote to Ally, who stared blankly at the moving pictures.

"I can't see shit on that. Sorry, no moving puzzles for me." She slid the remote to Kakuzu, who quietly finished the 30-piece puzzle in less than 25 seconds. I was absolutely amazed.

"Wow! Kakuzu, will you help me with my homework...?" I asked, of course joking as we weren't back in school yet. The old man shrugged, though his eyes said 'fuck no'. Caitlin selected one of the pictures and began drawing on it, making our friend Kayla blasting our friend James in the face with a blue cannon from her mouth.

"SHOOP-DA-WHOOP, BITCHES!" She yelled, laughing like a fool, though I laughed with because I was the one person who actually understood what she was doing. "Now let's see some sexy videos!"

She flipped on one, which immediately started with my ass facing the camera as I danced. I mean...really. Deidara whistled, which made me turn my head back to glare at him, seeing as he sat right behind me. "That small girl dances funny." Kisame pointed out, looking clearly at Kayla. She was one of the smallest people I knew.

"Hey, I think it's cute that she's trying." Ally replied, sad that she hadn't been at this party. I hadn't known her then. "She's a tiny little girl."

"She is my midget." Caitlin snapped, grinning from ear to ear as she went to the next video. It was the one where James nearly raped me with his weird ass dance moves.

"Who the hell is that, yeah?" Deidara asked, azure eyes glaring at the T.V. now. I laughed nervously.

"Hey, if it helps any, I don't care if you kill him." I replied, rubbing my head. Of course, it sounded horrible, but James was being a real pain in my butt lately. "That's my mom holding the camera. She told him to dance...it was pretty damn funny. I use this video to blackmail him all the time."

"That's terrible." Ally exclaimed, tsking at me as Caitlin simply made a little cheer.

"Hey, he is annoying." She pitched in for me, switching to the next clip. The part where my mom smashed cake into my face...

"Damn, needed some cake?" Kisame asked, chuckling as his sharp teeth, which didn't look very sharp anymore, gave me that famous grin of his.

"Just a little bit." I grinned back, turning to see Sasori finally enter the room. "Hey, what took so long...?" I asked, trying to hide my embarassment.

"...Nothing. I tried to get out faster. Hidan and Katie aren't a joyous thing to hear..." He replied, pointing toward the bathroom. I jumped up.

"WHAT? OH HELL NO." He held a hand up as if to stop me, obviously saying I did not want to interfere. "YOU BITCHES BETTER CLEAN UP MY BATHROOM WHEN YOU'RE DONE!"

"Awp...told you she'd find out." Katie giggled, her arms encircling the Jashinist's neck as she sat upon the sink. His lavender eyes glared at the door.

"Oh, that fucking puppet has a big mouth." He rolled his eyes and grinned up at her, pulling roughly at her waist so she was hanging halfway off the sink. She let out a soft squeak.

"Remember, we have to clean up." She cooed, her voice slightly seductive, her hands tickling the back of his head as he pressed himself into her.

"Yeah, I'll clean up." He replied, smashing his lips upon hers, one hand tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. She pushed lightly at his chest.

"Hey...you aren't going to sacrifice me, are you?" She questioned, obviously the wrong moment, or the right, to be asking. He groaned, the strain in his clothes was becoming unbearable.

"I'm turning fucking mortal, you really think I can do that right now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She glared lightly, sticking out her lower lip as he gave an aggravated sigh. "I wouldn't sacrifice you, even if I could. Happy now?"

"Sure." Her happy grin came back and she tangled her hands into his silver locks and yanked his lips back onto hers. Occupied with her work, she could barely hold back the sound of surprise that left her throat as his other hand delved between her legs to rub aggressively through her clothes. "Ungh...you greedy little..." She snarled playfully against his lips, pressing her hips upwards to let her body caress that straining area.

"You're going to fucking regret this, little girl." He tried to sound threatening, but the groan of satisfaction and more want only made it more of a turn on for the 'little girl' against him. His hands tore into her shirt, his lips leaving her mouth to bite sensuously at her skin, leaving trails of red over her breasts. Her lip quivered. She heard her name on the tip of his tongue and it sent a wave of sparks through her stomach.

"Dammit Hidan...you're slow." She teased, though he was actually being rather fast for any other guy. A growl ripped from his throat and he released her, flipping her onto her stomach so her hands were grasping the rims of the sink. "H-Hey, this isn't-"

"Shush. You don't call ME slow." He purred, removing the lower portion of her clothes and making her eyes widen at how quickly the sudden heat came between her legs.

"Oh..." A gasp left her throat when he gave her no warning before pushing through. "Ahnnn...slow down, doofus." She muttered, biting her lower lip hard.

"NOW you want me to be slow? Damn, woman..." The Jashinist made another animalistic growl before leaning against Katie's back, breathing hard, unable to wait for very much longer. He began to move before she gave him the go. But it didn't take long before both of them were actually working against each other, Hidan being unable to stop his harsh thrusting while the girl in front of him was moaning like a madwoman.

"Ungh...H-Hidan...Jashin's not going...to be happy...if you don't move!" She was being a daredevil and those words had just brought her on the brink of pleasure, unable to fight back the erupting moans from her lungs as she clutched at the counter for support.

"FUCK!" I threw the pillow over my head to plug my ears as everyone else seemed to be either deaf or good at ignoring it. I leaned against Deidara, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close.

"We've heard worse from Hidan, yeah...so it doesn't really bother us anymore." He whispered to me, though it was muffled through the pillow covering my ears, I still heard it. Everyone WAS ignoring it. Except for Ally, whose face was twisting in different expressions, though she didn't say anything because she'd done it once before. Caitlin wasn't even caring, she was scribbling on the Wii and talking to Zetsu about plants at the same time. Sasori's brown eyes were simply wandering the room and Kakuzu was actually talking to Pein about how stupid his partner was. Itachi and Kisame were rather quiet.

"Yeah, but it's in MY bathroom. I mean, REALLY..." I sighed, deciding to just drop it. Other than the noise I was hearing from the bathroom, everything was rather peaceful and quiet. It was nice to be able to sit in the room without worry or screaming at someone. And I was wrapped in Deidara's embrace, which made it even better. A content smile curled over my lips and I closed my eyes, releasing the pillow and sitting it aside as I laid my head on Deidara's chest, listening to the sounds of the lively people in my living room...

NOT from the bathroom...

**Me: YESYESYESYESYESYES!**

**Deidara: We having sex now, yeah?**

**Me: NONONONONONO!**

**Deidara: ....**

**Me: Almost. 83 Well anyway, yay for chapter 33!**

**Sasori: And why did this take so long as well?**

**Me: ....Because my brain was occupied with schoolwork and coloring on Paint Tool Sai...argh, and the fact that I have most of the main ideas but I can't just skip to those! I have to have filler and plots! IT JUST MAKES NO SENSE WITHOUT THEM!**

**Deidara: Well...you know what you could do, hm?**

**Me: No, you aren't having sex yet! I'm waiting for the perfect part!**

**Deidara: Argh!**

**Me: Oh and to clarify...when I write the sex scenes, I keep wondering whether Ally or Katie are even comfortable with my doing so. I never actually asked them...so please tell me now, guys. Do you mind the whole sex stuff? T.T I'm sorry if you don't, my mistake!**

**Sasori: *writes my reviewers***

_Kaharri_

_Deneca_

_xxlottexx_

_Exterminate_

_AnimeBanana_

_riia luvs anime_

_Ravenous Lust_

_XSweetXSourXSoulX_

_XxXDeidara LoverXxX_

_Hasumi-Chan16_

_Priestess-of-Jashin_

_Minus5_

_CaitlinBear_

_TacoFairy_

_Sabaku No Ko-Chan_

_Lady Yuuki_

_Melbookgrl_

_sasoismine_

_itachilover707_

**Me: Wow...everyone's been real impatient...*sweatdrop* Sorry everyone! I'll try to work on the chapters more often! And if you love our favorite Naruto puppet, don't forget to read my Sasori story as well! It was originally Deidara and Sasori...but I narrowed it down and now it's mostly Sasori. Which means the title might need to be changed...**

**Deidara: WHAT? WHY, UN?**

**Me: Because...this is pretty much my Deidara story. Duh.**

**Deidara: ...See how much you love me, un. *walks away***

**Me: NOOOOOO! *chases* READ AND REVIEW, I'LL BE BACK!**


End file.
